Searching for Levi
by blessende
Summary: Eren Jaeger has three secrets that no one knows about. A. There is a parallel world to ours, a world better known as 'Titan'. B. He has been a peacekeeper between the two worlds since the age of fifteen. C. He is married to the greatest prick in the history of the two civilizations (both literally and figuratively). [LevixEren]
1. Promise

Chapter-1- Promise

~.~

'Assignments are due by the twenty sixth. Merci beaucoup,' he heard someone say. A hand tugged at his sleeve, trying to rouse him awake. Eren gave a mean spirited growl and he swatted the intruding hand away in annoyance. There was a faint drumming in his head and Eren buried his dark brown hair under an elbow, inching away from the hand. Twenty sixth, he mumbled sleepily. Why did that sound familiar, all too familiar? Of all the dates, what was so significant about this impetuous day in the calendar?

His subconscious delved deeper into the shelves of memory, searching for the date and a conversation to connect with. He remembered a figure leaning against the kitchen cabinet, drinking tea and holding the cup by its rim. It was one of his quirks, Eren seemed to understand. One of his many quirks that Eren had found endearing and among the easier ones to endure.

'_Six months,' a voice came from those surly, thin lips. 'You'll be gone for six months?'  
_

Yes, he remembered there was forever a frown placed upon them.

'_Admit it,' Eren had paused and had given the man a warm smile. 'You're going to miss me,' his turquoise green eyes lighting up in amusement._

'_Miss you?' echoed the older man, scratching his clean shaved chin in nonchalance. 'Good riddance is all I'm thinking. I won't have you nagging at me, won't have to share my bed with a clumsy oaf, won't have to endure your bad breath and your lame ass cooking. I'm looking forward to the next six months, thank you very much,' the man spoke dryly, eying the curtains as if he wanted the mauve fabric to spontaneously combust at the very same moment._

_Eren paused, considering him quietly. Three years and they could read each other without speaking. Three years and words still remained unsaid. And right then, he sensed the frustration ebbing behind the mask. Sighing, Eren got up and walked over to the older man, pulling the cup from those thin, wet lips and lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on them instead._

_There was a grunt in reply but there were no protests. _

_Eren tasted the remnants of the tea, a sliver of lemon and cardamom. _

'_October twenty sixth. I'll be here... by then,' Eren said. He nipped between words and held his partner's stormy grey eyes in a steely gaze. _

'_Is that a fucking promise?' the man asked him, looking cross._

'_Yeah,' Eren replied. 'It's a promise.'_

The twenty sixth, Eren mumbled in his sleep.

'Shit! The twenty sixth!' he yelled, sitting up in alarm.

Dishevelled hair sticking out at odd angles, eyes bleary and tired, Eren blinked and realised where exactly he was. Thirty odd pairs of eyes were fixed on him. Make that thirty one, if you counted the fruity assistant professor who taught Advanced Mechanics. There was a deafening silence and he saw Connie barely holding in his snickers. The ashbrown numbskull Jean flashed him a thumbs up in triumph. Eren didn't have much time to dwell on it. The silence was broken with a crack. The professor had snapped a chalk into two, looking clearly annoyed. He slammed his thick tome shut and his nostrils flared.

Eren felt a nudge of the elbow and found Armin beside him.

'Great going, _Einstein_. I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour,' the blond hissed. 'And you decide to wake up now? Look, you've made the whole class mad.'

Eren turned his attention to the class, smiling sheepishly at all of them.

'Uh, sorry?'

'Do you have a problem with the deadline, Mr. Jaeger?' asked the professor, glaring at him over his pince nez.

'No, of course not, sir.'

'Good. You may get away with absenteeism, Mr. Jaeger but you can't weasel out of my assignments. You hear me?'

'Y-yes!' replied Eren energetically.

The professor collected his papers and left the final year classroom in a huff. The other students gave him lingering looks of disbelief and began to shuffle out, muttering under their breaths about what a pain Jaeger was. _Always sleeping in class, who the hell did the idiot think he was. _Eren pressed the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. He'd dozed off in class, the third time this week.

Ever the compassionate friend, Armin passed him his notes with a sympathetic sigh.

Eren glanced at the neat hand writing, at the intricate diagrams and highlighted bullets. He felt a pang of guilt. He returned the notes to his short friend and shook his head resolutely.

'No, Armin. I won't sponge on you this time. I will pull an all nighter and get it done. I swear I will.'

Armin smiled.

'So, what's special about the twenty sixth?' the blond asked, as they left the amphitheater classroom.

Eren gave a small smile.

'Oh, I'm going home.'


	2. Names

Chapter-2- Names

~.~

With a backpack rolled unceremoniously onto one shoulder, he placed two mugs of malt on the table and flopped down beside the hospital bed. It wasn't often when Eren could be quiet and thoughtful but at Stanley Memorial Hospital, the gloominess of the empty beds seemed to render him silent. His mother was knitting a sweater, perhaps in preparation for the winter to come. Eren traced the ends of the woolen strings as they cascaded down the comforter and rolled under the mattress. The colours of grey and black pooled together until branching off to two pachyderm balls of wool hiding in the recesses. He was suddenly struck by a memory of how he used to hide the same way. Especially if he had stolen the bake sale cookies and his mother would rampage around the house, breathing fire through her nose.

'_Eren Jaeger, come out right now! COME OUT, you little punk!'_

Eren would hide under the bed, his mouth clamped tight on his left hand. But no matter how much he stifled his own laughter and giggles, Eren's mother always discovered his lair. She would wrap her arms around him tight and rumble with laughter. Her apron always smelt of honey and gingerbread. The scent of home and a whole meal.

How old was he back then? Six? Seven?

He must have been a bundle of trouble to Carla.

'You're awfully quiet today, Eren,' his mother said, her hand curling with ease over a grey string and spinning it into a small loop. Today, her voice wasn't slurred from the medication. It resembled the quiet susurrus of the oaks outside, calm and patient even in a tempest. It wasn't the delusion speaking. Just her. His mother. And it felt like years since he'd heard her calling his name. His comrades called him 'Jaeger', close pals nicknamed him 'Jaegermeister' for kicks, annoyed professors tended to address him as '_Mr._ Jaeger'. And considering his track record, there were _always_ a couple of professors annoyed with him every semester.

Armin was the only one who called him 'Eren' but there was no soft inflection to it. Not the way his mother called him.

He knew of only one other person who spoke his name like that. As if it were a treasured word.

And that person was a million miles away, apparently not bothered to call him even once.

'Eren,' said his mother. 'Don't zone out on me.'

'Uh, yeah, sorry... I was just thinking,' Eren mumbled, grabbing one of the mugs and taking a sip of the malt. He had lost his train of thought. The chocolate was bitter to his taste and he realized he'd missed putting in the sugar.

'Darn,' Eren said, making a face. 'Forgot to put in the-'

Carla gave her son a reassuring smile. 'It's alright. Just stay here. I'm afraid visiting hours will be over soon.'

There was a strained silence and Eren locked his gaze on the white walls.

_Visiting hours._

He'd almost forgotten about that.

His mother broke the icy silence between them. Perhaps, she was endeavoring to change the subject.

'How are your classes at college? It's the final term, isn't it?'

Eren forced a smile.

'You should ask Armin. He is the one pulling our weights through.'

'Is that so?'

'Uh huh,' Eren nodded. The young man rummaged through his backpack and got out a book titled _Irodov's Problems in Physics_. 'Yeah… Take a look at this. There are a zillion problems listed here and Armin has got the entire book solved out. I'm not kidding. He is a prodigy, I swear.'

His mother smiled warmly, her eyes flickering from the book and back to her son.

'Armin was always a good child. He visits me often, bringing flowers and company. He reads books to me when you aren't around. He is a chip off the old block, you know.'

Eren stopped drinking his beverage and returned the mug to the table. He noted the hint of disappointment in her voice.

'Do you hate me?' he asked her at long last.

Carla Jaeger shook her head.

'No, Eren. Of course, I don't hate you. I just want you to be safe.'

And there it was- the opening gambit. The part where he could own up to the truth. The part where he could tell her that he wasn't really enrolled into a military academy or spent his six months cooped up in the barracks. Would she believe him? Would anyone believe that this world wasn't all there was to it? That there was another place faraway which had the resources to cure what people here called an incurable disease?

Aged hands stilled and his mother's eyes caught his, waiting for an answer. Sometimes, he wondered if she knew already.

Eren remembered the words of his oath, which he'd spoken in a galley with his right fist placed upon his heart.

'_A peacekeeper, bound to serve and protect till death. Honorable, loyal and to live for others before self. That is our blood oath. Titan Prevails.' _

He hated that stupid oath.

..-..

Visiting hours were over and a heavy set nurse named Robbins arrived to kick him out.

Not surprising since he always tended to overstay.

Eren sat on a solitary bench under the parking lot's light, papers sprawled over the length of the metal planks. He dug a pen under his chin, reviewing the scrawl of his writing. Illegible, all of it. He wished he'd taken up Armin's offer but oh no, he had to choose the high, moral ground. And now he was stuck trying to decipher his own notes and puny diagrams, which looked akin to drunken sonnets put down by an inebriated sailor.

And no, he wasn't even exaggerating.

Eren sighed, snapping the book shut and wondered why he slept in class so much.

'_Why, you ask?_' said a voice. '_Because all work and no play makes Eren a dull boy_,' elicited the amused voice in his head. A voice Eren was sure would be accompanied by glimmering grey eyes.

Eren bit back a smile.

True but that wasn't the answer, _wiseguy_.

It was because his nights were spent on vigils. He wondered for a moment how Annie did it. Leonhart was older than him, an adept peacekeeper though ruthless at times. Having manned the gates with her for two years, Eren had drawn certain truths about her character. His first impression of Annie hadn't yet changed. The blonde still found humor in the queerest of things and didn't possess an ounce of sympathy in that cold heart of hers. But he'd never tell it to her face. Not unless he was looking for trouble. She was the best at sparring from their squadron and Eren knew firsthand the damage the blond woman was capable of inflicting. Still, there was much to be admired in her. They hadn't shared a lot on a personal front. All he knew was that she had a single parent like he did, an Earthborn father with whom she had a complicated relationship.

But unlike Eren, so _very_ much unlike him, Annie wasn't attached to the world of Titan.

She hated it, despised its existence and Eren wondered if it had something to do with her partner.

There had been a rumor in the corps that Annie had committed herself to a civilian on Earth.

No one knew who the mystery man was.

The night grew chilly and he was suddenly very glad for his parka. He pulled the hood over and flopped down against the back of the bench, staring at the gleaming moon in the cloudless sky. He stretched his arms and rubbed the skin over his neck.

And like a bolt out of the blue, his watch started ringing.

Of course, it wasn't_ just_ a watch.

Eren gave his wristwatch an odd look. He pressed the green button on its rear and heard the familiar automated voice ring out.

'Suspicious activity observed on Gate Twenty Three near Avalon.'

Eren's eyebrows furrowed into a crease. He grabbed his things clumsily and stashed them into his backpack.

'Yeah, I'm on it!'


	3. Gateway

Chapter-3- Gateway

~.~

Eren had been to the Avalon gates before. It was close, in the fifteen mile radius, which is why the distress signal came to him first. The network radar alerted the closest keepers in the vicinity and apparently, today was his lucky day. He reached the boundaries of St. Chamberlain's Chapel, eyes fixed on his wrist watch which bleeped monotonously. '_Here?'_ he wondered '_Damn, is this thing even working? Or_ _am I still way off the mark_?'

A car blared its horn and Eren darted out of its path before it turned around the curb and sped off.

There was a flare and Eren caught sight of a black trail of smoke, rising higher and higher above the turret of St. Chamberlain's statue.

Someone had reached the place before him. And whoever it was, they had signaled for help. That didn't sound good.

Eren scouted the church wall and hoisted himself over it nimbly. He ducked into the yews of the churchyard and running amidst the shadows, he kept a stealthy watch on his surroundings. He chose a vantage point high on an elder tree and dived behind the trunk. He perched himself on a stout branch and began drawing his equipment. He took off his parka, put on his maneuvering gear, slipped a thin blade under his boot and felt the rising levels of adrenalin in his system.

Oh, he knew this feeling.

_Keep calm. _

His heart wasn't keen to listen. On retrospect, it had never been a good listener anyway, having fallen for an arrogant, foul mouthed lance corporal from the very beginning.

_Concentrate_, Eren told himself.

He put his mind to the task at hand. This wasn't the first time there had been a breach and it wouldn't be the last time. _You've done this before_, Eren said, stuffing his other things back into the bag. He glanced at the book of Irodov, a slight grimace flitting over his lips. Guess, Advanced Mechanics had to wait till tomorrow. That is, if he survived.

_You better fuckin' survive_, went the familiar voice in his head.

Eren grit his teeth, nodded and went spiraling down into the darkness of the woods.

..-..

The gate flickered into view, an undercurrent of sparks let loose every time it appeared out of the void. It was a tall arch, a wide gaping hole in the form of a black vortex, standing at fifteen meters and a width of nine. The gates were never visible to the naked eye. Not unless Titan's engineers meant it to. Or if someone had broken through the barriers forcibly.

Eren discovered who that someone was.

A large form of black stood in the clearing. It was armored from head to toe, a giant hunk of metal and muscle and there was a static electricity whirling around it with a hiss. Humanoid but shaped like a quadrangle gone awry. The thing hovered over a person; a scalpel like arm reaching for their head almost lethargically. Eren caught sight of blond hair and slanted blue eyes.

_Shit..._

It was _Annie_.

Leonhart was slunk against the trunk of a tree, her eyes barely open and a trickle of blood flowing from her scalp, staining locks of her hair red. Her legs had collapsed under her weight and she was virtually unarmed. Eren noticed her long blade, broken into splinters on the grass plain. The zirconium shards glistened in the light of the naive full moon. What the hell _was_ this thing that attacked her? Had it come from the other side? A Titan invader?

Eren did the only thing he could think of.

He picked up a pebble and threw it at the giant's back.

He could almost imagine setting off the exasperated voice in his head.

'_Seriously? After all the years I spent mentoring you, your best offense is __**this**__? Throwing a rock?_'

But it did the work.

And that was all that mattered.

The hunk of metal turned its attention to Eren, though its scalpel hand still remained hovering over Annie.

'Hey, shitface,' called Eren. 'You giant overgrown birdbrain, look at me!' he taunted it, employing some of the colourful language he'd come to learn in the last few years of marital bliss. 'How dare you fucking mess with Annie IceQueen Leonhart? I am going to make you cry tears of blood…' Eren promised, drawing out his long blades.


	4. Voice

Chapter-4- Voice

~.~

There were two mistakes that he made. First was taunting the opponent, which made the beast livid with fury. The other was to believe he could fare better in a fight with a half giant when even Annie Leonhart _slash_ Jujutsu '_I'm going to kick your arse to tomorrow_' Leonhart couldn't. His zirconium blades were rendered useless against its metal skin and the best he could do, was to salvage them from being broken like Annie's swords. Which meant deflecting and sharp reflexes, exactly those attributes for which he'd been marked a zero in training. He could imagine the look of disappointment from Keith Shadis.

But Eren tried.

Because if there was one thing he was good at, it was perseverance. Others called him 'a suicidal bastard' but hell, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Eren leapt over the thing's head, landing on its neck. He struggled to balance and searched for a weakness. There were wires exposed in its nape like human veins and he decided to cut through them. It was his third mistake for when he jabbed his blade through, a jolt of electric current sizzled through the zirconium into his arm, his shirt catching fire. Eren gave a painful hiss and relinquished his hold on the Titan, landing on the grass of the churchyard. His body convulsed with the last of the tremors. His shirt smoked and his skin seared with red, blinding pain.

The black hunk of metal swirled and waited for Eren to get to his feet.

This time when the Titan swung its heavy arm, he couldn't move fast enough. The blow struck him across the head, sending him skidding back into a tree.

His head connected with tree bark and the shadowy realms of unconsciousness enveloped him.

Eren fell into a state of perpetual darkness.

It was more peaceful here, he realised as his eyes slumped close. Tired. He was dreadfully tired. After all, he was only a human. The last thing he heard was the cicadas of the forest, agitated by the war between man and machine.

'Eren...' breathed a warm, ghostly voice in his ears, husky, with a tinge of annoyance and everything more. It was gentle and compelling to listen to.

'Get up, Eren.'

Eren grimaced.

_I don't want to. _

'Come on, bastard. Wake up.'

_No... This is easier, don't you get it? Letting death wash over me. I'm sick of fighting. So tired. So fucking tired. I've been doing this for months.  
_

'What about the world, Eren? Don't you want to protect it? What of your friends, mother, your classmates, random people on the street, morons who can't drive straight... Those other idiots like you? Are you going to desert them?'

Eren didn't answer.

'Didn't you promise me deep oceans, blue skies and snow covered mountains?'

Something wet trickled down his cheeks. Eren tasted salt and wondered if it were from tears or blood. It didn't matter.

'Didn't you promise me?'

_Yeah... I did._

'Were those empty words?'

_No._

'You don't have to fight but you can't be a sitting duck either. On your feet, you lazy brat. It's an order.'

Eren remained silent and a pained smile curled at the corner of his lips.

_When was the last time you called me that? Heck, when was the last time we even spoke? It feels like ages. _

He felt lean, agile fingers slip under his neck. A ghostly forehead pressed against his sweaty one and the touch of thin lips nuzzled into his greasy hair.

'Then, come home. Come home to me, Eren,' the voice said. 'But first, protect the world you hold so dear. Protect the people for whom you've left _me_ behind.'

Eren's turquoise green eyes snapped open. The sky was a dark hue of blue. There were dots in his vision, which he mistook for stars. Then again, there were stars as well. Celestial bodies that people said determined your fates. He could see the corners of Orion, that mystic hunter of the sky. He could see the Pleiades sisters too. His hands were slippery from sweat but Eren got to his feet, wincing from the shooting pains that travelled up his burnt arm.

'Jaeger, you idiot,' he heard Annie mumble under her breath. 'Can't you... stay _down_?'

The armoured Titan had stepped back to the gateway. It noticed the rise in his pulse and craned its neck towards him. There was a change of stance and it began moving towards the lone soldier. Eren had not expected it to be able to run, much less at that velocity defying all laws of physics. Heck, even Irodov would have been left baffled.

Eren crossed his blades and stayed put, his green pools of bloodlust narrowing in concentration.

Irodov...

Wait, what would that old geezer have done in his situation? Here he was, facing off a hundred tonne block of metal. The gates lay compromised behind it, shifting in and out of view. He was sure the barrier was broken for good.

_You don't have to fight_, he remembered the voice telling him.

Eren's eyes widened just as the armoured titan drew back its scalpel arm. Of course, without the gate, its power source, the Titan couldn't exist here and would be grossly weakened. With luck, it may even be pulled back into the void. The gates would be lost forever and there would be hell later on, explaining this loss to the Titan State. _Decisions, decisions._

Eren's attention flickered over to Annie who was looking at him, her blue eyes holding his gaze.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Eren smiled as the armoured Titan approached. It had expected him to meet its scalpel arm with his extended blade. But Eren dodged it entirely,hurtling forward between its feet and sent his fighting implements into the two corners of the arch.

There was an ear splitting crack and the armoured beast turned to the gates.

Before it could hold its ground, the gateway exploded upon impact. The dark void began sucking in all that was not supposed to have crossed over in the first place.

The black Titan made a last attempt at pulling Eren with it... but all it could do was snap at thin air.

Eren stared it down, a strange mad light in his green eyes.

'Say goodbye to this side of the universe, pal. Hope you _enjoyed_ your stay,' sneered Eren.

The gateway gave one last jolt of undercurrent and consumed the armoured Titan whole. Having eaten up the enemy, the gate decimated into rubble and left behind a chasm of silence and heat.

Eren sunk to his knees, exhausted and beat.

He was glad to hear his heart beating.

He was glad to have kept his promise.


	5. Comrade

Chapter-5- Comrade

~.~

The chill of October was strangely not comforting. There was cold sweat on his back, a greasiness in his hair and as he staggered his way to Annie, he was aware of a dull ache in his arm. He was afraid to peel away the charred sleeve and look at the damage he'd suffered. He was afraid of the consequences of losing a good arm. Besides, Leonhart seemed to be in more excruciating pain. He knelt before the blond woman and watched her take shallow breaths. In and out. In and out, the faint signs of the living. Her eyes fluttered underneath heavy lids restlessly.

Eren checked for her pulse.

_Yeah, still there._

Slow, languid. Not at all like the Annie that he knew. If only he'd hesitated less and turned up sooner.

Eren pulled back a little and looked at his wristwatch. He pressed a oblique button on the underside and switched on the comm. The automated voice of Gale spoke, filling the silence of the yews in the churchyard.

'SOS. I need paramedics at Gate Point 23. One keeper down, second injured,' Eren said, desperately seeking assistance.

There was a buzz as Gale tried switching routers and making a connection.

'Unable to connect,' was the response on the comm.

Eren frowned.

'How about the Titan team? Erd, Oluo, Petra... anyone?'

The line was quiet; there were not even the signs of static.

'Unable to connect,' announced Gale after a long pause.

'Tier 2. Hanji, Moblit, Mike... dammit, is no one there?'

A tense silence followed and Gale returned the same answer.

Eren ran his good hand over the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

'Tier 3 support,' he said, his voice croaking. 'Levi... Rivaille Levi. Please... Please answer.'

His pleas went unheard.

'Unable to connect,' Gale replied indifferently. After all, it was just a machine.

The brown haired young keeper bit back a scowl and looked at Annie. He'd lost precious time in trying to establish contact. They were on their own, he decided. Without wasting another moment, he took Leonhart's arm and began rolling her over his battle strained shoulder.

They will survive, he vowed to himself.

..-..

He'd heard people say this before. That sheer grit and determination could order miracles and make people move even mountains. Eren heaved as they left the Avalon gates, struggling under the added burden of one more. He was pretty sure Annie counted as a mountain. A freakin' Mount Everest. Maybe even a Kilimanjaro.

'Dammit Annie, you could have laid off the muscle training for a bit. Or that extra potato at lunch.'

The woman on his back did not stir.

If Annie was not replying to insults, it meant she was out cold.

As Eren walked along the street, slipping in and out of shadows, strange thoughts began to enter his head. What _was_ that thing that had attacked them? Sure, there had been breaches before. Some harmless like an android scout, an aberrant nanodroid or maybe even a friendly. But never in the last eight years had he come across a full armoured Titan of that size. He needed to inform headquarters. As soon as he could make Gale connect to the other side.

'Hey Jaeger,' whispered a harsh voice near his ears. Annie had managed to stir awake. 'Where... are we going?' she asked, wincing with every word.

Eren strengthened his hold on her and quickened his pace.

'To a hospital. I can't connect to Titan. We have to settle with the aid here. Stanley Memorial Hospital- it's just... around the corner, I think. Hang on, Annie,' Eren said, forcing himself into a run.

'Jaeger... Are you an idiot?' Annie asked.

Eren stopped, looking at her askance. She was staring at him with those soul unravelling blue eyes of hers. There was a wave of anger in them. Though Eren wondered why she was angry with him.

He managed a smile.

'Yeah. People call me that often. Why?'

'And what are you going to tell the doctors?' she whispered. 'That we got run over by a car? That we got mugged in the alley? Look at _us_, Jaeger. No one will believe a word.'

Eren scowled.

'What the hell do you want to do, Annie? Do you want to bleed to death? I won't have you dying on me, blonde.'

There was a silence and Annie's breathing became shallower, if it were possible.

Eren broke into a sprint again, trying to keep his mind off the searing pain in his right arm.

'Do you care for me that much?' Annie asked after a long moment of pensiveness.

Eren gave a bark of laughter. 'Yeah, we're comrades, aren't we?'

'Then, take us across,' came the slow answer.

Eren blinked.

'What?'

'You have the key, don't you?'

Eren stopped in his tracks for the second time.

'Gate twenty two is not far, Jaeger. It's a warehouse on the eastside docks.'

Annie's arms which had hung limp around his neck, tightened. A veined hand slipped down his chest and rested over the key hidden in the folds of his shirt. No one knew about the key. It was strange how Leonhart who insisted on protocol one moment was asking him to break the very same protocol in the next.

'Let us go to Titan,' Annie said. 'You're the gatekeeper, aren't you? It's the only way we can survive.'

_Titan._

The word incited mixed emotions in him.

He ought to be thinking of how he hadn't said his goodbyes to his mother yet. Or dropped a note to Armin or any of his other buddies- Sasha, Connie. But all Eren could think of- was the Advanced Mechanics assignment he'd left on top of an elder tree. Shit, that asshat professor was so going to flunk him this time for sure.


	6. Pot-shots

Chapter-6- Pot-shots

~.~

The gateway at point twenty two was still intact, hidden between two desolate warehouses on the docks. Eren sidled into the gap between the buildings, limping his way through. When they reached the end of a long alley, he helped Annie to sit up against a large crate of cargo (smelly fish packed in ice waiting to be exported) while he went to work on the gate. He pulled out the key by its string. It was a rather slim ornament, carved golden with the string tied around the loop. Having it away from his palpitating heart, Eren felt relieved, having a Frodo moment of his own. The weight on his chest was considerably lightened. It had been a secret, this universal gate key of his. No peacekeeper in the corps was ever granted the key. Except for Eren, that is. And Leonhart seemed to have caught on. How long she had known, he couldn't guess. There was no point in keeping it under wraps now. Not when there was someone on the verge of severe blood loss.

Eren walked to the centre of the space and flicked an access switch on his watch.

The gate came into view, its gears turning, making a mechanical appearance frame by frame. Small lights illuminated the familiar arch.

He saw the huge padlock on the left and inserted the key into it.

The truth to the gates was... there was no need for a physical mechanism to secure it. Titan engineers required only an authorization code. And this, they had embedded into the golden key. The reader was the lock, fashioned out of imagery from medieval history books. Eren had often wondered if the thing was some sort of an inside joke between the engineers.

There was a soft tick and the padlock came undone. The gate opened and a black void opened up, the size similar to the one at Chamberlain's chapel.

Eren looked at Annie, who was surprisingly awake and watching him keenly.

'You ready for Mordor?' Eren asked her.

Annie gave him a puzzled look.

Yep, he and Armin were definitely nerds.

..-..

Eren cursed.

The void was every brave corp's nightmare.

He hated this part.

The long thirty minute walk through the interstellar tunnel. As always, it was pitch dark and the place reeked of helium. An able body could make the five mile stretch in thirty minutes. But when injured and carrying the weight of two, he wondered how long it would take to get there. Would the gates be closed on the other end? Could he hope of meeting someone there? Someone who can get Annie the medical attention she needed? Would his key be able to force open the gateway to Titan? What if they passed out and became stuck here? Stuck in this gothic void forever?

He didn't know.

All Eren could do was hope that the worst scenarios did not play out.

Ten minutes down, the journey was taking its toll on Eren. He sank to the floor, trying to keep his mind off his right arm. He couldn't feel it anymore, not even the pain. He placed his left arm over his right elbow and squeezed. Nothing. _Shit, nothing at all._

'What's... with your arm?' Annie asked, noticing what he was doing.

'Nothing, never mind,' Eren said, clenching his fingers and standing up again.

He walked on, growing weary with every step and every breath. His lungs were resisting, his heart was furious and his head was the worst traitor of all, giving in to moments of missed clarity and fuzziness.

'How far have we come?' the blond woman asked.

'Halfway, I guess.'

There was a strange pause and he felt her move for the first time.

'Hey Eren,' said Annie.

'Yeah?' he croaked, surprised to hear Annie call him by his first name.

'Do you like the world of Titan?'

Eren fought the urge to keel over from exhaustion. He smiled despite the effort. 'I can't say I hate it.'

He heard a chuckle. Annie Leonhart's chuckle. Who'd have ever thought the woman could laugh.

'Because of _that _guy?' she asked.

'Maybe,' he answered. 'I heard you've got someone as well. Though it must take Godzilla to warm an icequeen's heart. Or make her chatty. I don't think we've ever...' Eren grimaced. '-had a decent conversation before.'

Annie gave a chortle of laughter. That sounded oddly healthy for someone with a head injury.

'I always knew... personal loyalty would be the death of you,' Annie said in a whisper.

Eren shook his head. 'It's not about loyalty, Annie. I trust him. More than my life even.'

'Trust,' echoed Annie, wrenching her one hand free so quickly it surprised him. The other dipped to his boot and drew out the knife he'd hidden there. She swiped the blade across his neck with the practiced move of the professional, cutting his flesh in a clean line. It happened so quickly Eren didn't have the time to react. He froze and felt the knife dig in. Blood splattered, leaving Eren gasping at her feet.

There was a pregnant silence while Eren spat trails of blood.

'What... the hell, Annie!' he choked out.

Annie Leonhart knelt before him, blue eyes dazzling in the darkness of space. Strands of her blond hair had come undone from her bun. Some still streaked red. Red but Eren noticed there was no visible wound on her. In her hand, she held the gate key. His fucking gate key!

A smirk appeared at the corner of her lips and she swung the key in circles to humour herself.

While Eren collapsed in a pool of blood.

Annie reached out with a hand. She ruffled his brown hair in a condescending manner, soft, gently until humour gave way to sadism and her calloused hands wrenched his head up. 'You trust the Titans, Jaeger? Then, do me a favour, will you? Go to Trost Repository, third floor. Look up the cabinet titled 'J' and you'll find a file with your name on it. Read it. Read it well. Read it till the words sink in. That is, if you survive out of here. Thanks for all your help. We appreciate it.'

She dropped his head and turned on her heels, her steps echoing in the void.


	7. Darkness

Chapter- 7- Darkness

~.~

It was said that the closer you're to death, the more vulnerable you become to dreaming. Like a self defense mechanism to save you from the actual pain of death.

'_Eren! Eren!'_

He heard Armin's frantic voice in his strange dreams.

_And there the short fellow was, standing before his table where Eren was battling hard with his Fluid dynamics homework. Stupid Bernoulli and his asshat principles. Armin held up a book with a triumphant smile. _

_'Eren, look what I found between the self help and erotica section?'_

_The boy with the mussy brown hair was forever puzzled by how Armin could delight so much from reading books._

'_Wait, we've got erotica here? In the college library? Hell no!' cut the brunette, looking flabbergasted. 'And you didn't even tell me!'_

_Armin shrugged in nonchalance and shoved the large leather-bound book into Eren's face. 'Tell me you've read this before! Or it's going to be a long day ahead.' _

_Eren read the title out loud. _

'_Nope, never heard of it,' he deemed.  
_

_And it did turn out to be a long day. _

Strange, he couldn't remember the name now. It was there at the tip of his tongue and he tried to retrieve it from the chaos and confusion that was his mind. Something about heaven and hell. Heaven lost? Hell lost? There was a fallen angel called Lucifer. A snake. Milton. Yes... Paradise lost by Milton, wasn't it? Memories brought forth passages that Armin had read to him. He remembered that hot, summer day spent in the library's air conditioning, listening to the droll of Armin's excitable voice.

_Nine times the space that measures day and night._

That was how long Lucifer and his crew fell to the pits of hell. And that was how long Eren seemed to be falling, into the deeper pits of unconsciousness.

Eren would stir awake and the cycle would repeat. This constant battle with consciousness and darkness. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even cry or shout for help. The name 'Annie' buzzed with a quiet anger seething inside him. It was that feral spirit of his, keeping him alive and yet consuming him at the same time. His anger would either liberate him or eat him whole.

_Leonhart. _

_Annie fucking Leonhart._

He had carried her... all the way. They had been comrades, sworn to honour and duty. How long had they fought side by side?

Eren's breathing became faint as he was reminded of the days they'd spent together. He would tell her a joke and she would barely smile, amused by his enthusiasm. They would bump into each other in the streets and pretend to not know each other. When night came, they would be sitting shoulder to shoulder, keeping watch over the city.

_Tell me, it wasn't you. Tell me that it was your doppelganger. _

_Anybody but you, Annie. _

_Anybody but you._

But the truth was sinking in. He had been betrayed and left to die in this helium infused rendition of hell. Eren's green eyes opened a little and he tilted his head up, craning for a view of the path ahead. He caught sight of something. Small lights flickering in the shadows up ahead, taunting him like little, dancing imps.

The gate... to the world of Titan.

It was just half a mile across.

But Eren couldn't move. Nor did he possess the key to open it.

Eren's head fell back to the ground with a light thud, anguish sinking into his very being. _Stay awake, stupid soul of mine. Stay awake._ He brought his left hand up to bite into it. And that was when he noticed the wristwatch. It was strange. _So fuckin' strange._ Annie had taken the key but not his link. Why? Had she taken pity on him? Did she want him to survive this ghastly wound? Eren didn't understand what to think of it.

There was a small red light blinking at the watch's corner which meant his comm. was still on, Gale ready at his beck and call. The voice of the network waited for his command.

He tried but the words were painful to form.

_Come on, mouth, speak. _

'Connect,' Eren said softly, his voice a mere whisper. '-me to Levi... Rivaille Levi.'

Eren had half expected the reply to be in the negative. That all his energies would be spent waste and futile. But Gale went to work quietly, switching routers, tuning the waves and making the connection. There was a click and a ringing tone. Not more than two rings followed when his call was finally received.

Eren's heart paced hard in his chest, working overtime to control the blood loss.

And there was silence. The sort of silence he was very used to.

Eren heard the inhale and exhale on the other end, quiet and calm, never any urgency in it. What had he been doing right then? Buried under paperwork at HQ? Drinking tea at home? Arranging his file cabinets for the hundredth time? Or... thinking about him?

'Eren?' the voice asked at long last. 'Where are you?'

Turquoise green eyes slipped close, savouring the voice.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips.

'Hey, you there?' the voice prompted.

'...yeah,' Eren mumbled.

And there was a pause. Eren could imagine the furrow of the eyebrows and he thought he heard noises in the background. Of a hush spreading over a captive audience.

'Talk to me. Where the hell are you?' Levi demanded.

_Where was he?_

Eren thought hard. But all he remembered were the verses from Armin's book. And as he remembered, Eren began to quote them.

'He views, the dismal situation waste and wild,

A dungeon horrible, on all sides round,'

Eren muttered deliriously, his eyes rolling into his head.

'Eren,' Levi called, the first trace of panic appearing in the older man's tone. Eren began to hear other voices in the static, footsteps storming down corridors, a warning whistle, protests, someone cursing and Levi barking an order at someone.

'I don't know what shit you're spouting. But keep talking,' Levi urged.

Eren forced a bitter smile.

'As one great furnace flamed, yet from those-_cough, cough_- flames-'

The young keeper began coughing in fits, drops of blood spitting from his stained teeth.

Levi made a small sound and encouraged him to go on.

'No light... but rather darkness visible.

Served only to discover sights... of woe,'

Eren wheezed, falling silent.

'And?' Levi prompted, coming to a standstill.

The brunette began speaking the verses again, mouth forming words and phrases, hoping they would get carried.

'Regions of sorrow, doleful shades, where peace

And rest can never dwell, hope never comes.'

Eren took a deep breath, closing his eyes shut tightly.

'That's all... I remember, Levi.'

'That's enough,' came the reply.

There was a silence and Eren heard a loud, crunching noise fill the void. He heard the gates open. Light pooled in, the imps of darkness fell and if he had been wholly conscious, he would have been elated to hear Hanji, Moblit and someone else.

Footsteps darted towards him.

There were panic-stricken voices.

The last thing Eren remembered was the flurry of obscenities hurled at him and the feeling of warm arms holding him up, wrapping him up in a cloak. Eren managed to force his eyes open and sneak a glance. He met Levi's torpid grey depths, staring at him in a whirlwind of emotion.


	8. Prisoner

Chapter-8- Prisoner

~.~

He woke up to a blinding light. The walls were spotless clean, white as snow and a ceiling lamp hung over him. Eren scowled at the brightness and lay stiff on the bed. An IV drip line hung to his left and he curled into a foetus, watching the liquid seep into his veins. Somewhere, in the vicinity, a monitor bleeped continuously, recording the pace of his heart.

_Beep. Beep._

Eren sat up, hearing the clinking sound of metal chains. He turned to the metal clamps at the bottom of his bunker. His feet were held secure, shackled to the bed by long chains.

A shadow passed over Eren's face. Doubt, confusion and finally, a wave of shock settled on his features.

Why was he being held as a prisoner?

His right arm was bandaged heavily, showing yellow scabs and spots of red.

'Good morning, sunshine,' he heard someone say. 'You're _finally_ up. Took your time, didn't you?'

The voice came from a woofer on the wall. He recognized the speaker immediately. It was the voice that had kept him alive back then, urging him to talk, filling him with the quiet desperation to live. It was the same voice filled with derision now. As if Eren was the subject of a satire.

He looked up and found himself being scrutinized through a large glass panel.

He recognised some of the familiar faces. Commander Erwin sat on a chair, holding his chin in his hands. The strategist of the peace corps had a gentlemanly disposition that fooled most people. Not many had an inkling of the ruthlessness and 'take no prisoners' agenda behind that straight face. He was watching Eren as if the young man were a test subject gone awry. Leeway to his side, Hanji was chatting up with a tough looking bloke in uniform. The gentleman did not seem amused by Hanji Zoe's enlightening conversation and flicked a speck of dirt off his sleeve. And then... Eren saw _him_.

Closest to the glass, holding the mouthpiece in hand was Levi.

Rivaille was not in his uniform, having decked himself in his long sleeved black coat, white frill shirt and that silly cravat of his. Eren gazed long at him, hoping for an explanation. But Levi watched him expressionless, stone faced, lips pursed and grey eyes dangerously slanted.

Rivaille gave Eren the once over, checking for something. 'We've pumped enough Morphine into you to keep the pain from the burns at bay. As for your neck, the doctors said your vocal cord and windpipe suffered least damage. But I make it a habit to never trust those jackasses in white coats. So-'

'-how are you really feeling?' Levi asked, his features softening for the briefest of moments.

'Like shit,' Eren replied, suppressing the urge to snarl back the answer.

'Yeah?' Levi said, a smirk making its way across his face. 'Well, that makes the two of us.'

A silence hung between them, the two men staring at each other through the glass that separated them.

Eren motioned towards his shackles, lifting up his foot. The chains creaked in response.

'So... What are these for? To bring back old memories?' the young keeper quipped, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

There was an upward twitch in Levi's smile.

'You mean the first time we met? Or the kinks we've got at home?'

The chatter of Hanji and the mysterious soldier died. The two were staring at Levi, a little embarrassed to have overheard the last part to the conversation.

Eren held the gaze of the Lance Corporal, unwavering in his own. The air was charged between them and the others in the room were all too afraid to interrupt.

'And here I thought... we had a _healthy,_ wholesome relationship,' Eren said, gritting his teeth. 'You know... the one where people talk and atleast give a warning before shackling their partner in jail.'

Levi said nothing, sliding the mouthpiece away from himself. If Eren had hoped to provoke him, he didn't succeed. Instead, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe laughed nervously. She took off her spectacles and cleaned them with the ends of her uniform suit.

'This isn't a jail, Eren,' she yelled, hoping he'd hear her through the glass. 'We're letting you recuperate in the military hospital's basement. Don't worry!'

'Not to worry? You guys have chained me up like a beast, Hanji!'

'Tsk, tsk. Think of it as a _minor_ inconvenience.'

'But why?'

Commander Erwin spoke next. He said a word which Eren did not hear and the glass window was rolled down. It lowered inch by inch until Eren felt a warmth creep into the room from the exchange of air between the partitions.

Erwin smiled.

'My apologies, Eren. But we have Niles Drascolle from Titan's Military Police here. He's been waiting a week to get an account of the events that transpired at Gate Twenty Three.'

'A week?' Eren repeated in surprise.

'Eight days, four hours to be precise,' cut Levi. 'That's how long you were unconscious, sunshine.'

Eren looked at the man lingering at the window's frame. Had he been worried? Eren hoped this was a charade by the older and searched for a sign. But Levi adjusted his cravat, avoiding Eren's eye. The young man was forced to steer his attention back to Erwin and Niles.

'Okay. I can talk.'

Erwin smiled. 'Good. It would be best if we stuck to the facts as far as possible,' the commander added. 'Hanji, can you record his testimony? Eren, are we good to go?'

The brown haired keeper nodded reluctantly.

..-..

The interrogation lasted two hours, almost feeling like a third degree. He told them about the call from Gale, the distress signal he'd seen above Chamberlain's, the sight of the armoured Titan and a wounded Annie. He recounted the subsequent fight and his decision to sabotage the gate at twenty three. The more he remembered, the more he began to doubt himself.

It was this last part that didn't sit well with Niles. The man with a stubble and greying hair prodded Eren with questions on the armoured Titan, on what it looked like, whether it was a droid machine and why the young man didn't choose to contact HQ immediately.

'Like I said, I _don't_ know! I've never seen a thing like that before. Besides, I didn't have the _time_,' replied Eren in exasperation. 'I had a suspect at hand, sir, and an injured peacecorp in the red. It was my prerogative to put Leonhart's life before a fucking communication.'

'An Earthborn,' muttered Niles in distaste.

'What?' Eren blurted out, fingers of his left curling into a fist. 'What did you just call us?'

'You demolished the gate to save an Earthborn. A woman who apparently lured you back into the gateway, is currently charged for treason and battery, on the run and is in possession of the universal gate key. Kid, you've screwed up bad. For all we know, you might be her accomplice.'

There was a colossal silence and Eren turned to Erwin and Hanji in desperation. Surely, they didn't believe the nonsense the man was speaking. But their placid expressions gave them all away. They did suspect him or didn't find an alibi strong enough to release him. So, this was it... He really was being thought of as the enemy. Because he was a human from the other world. An Earthborn. After all that he went through...

Someone snorted.

Eren turned to Levi, who was looking at Niles in disdain.

'The law of the land proclaims Innocent till Proven Guilty, Driscoll.'

Niles sneered.

'Yeah, yeah. The question comes down to who'll be representing him at the hearing.'

Levi's head snapped back to Eren, watching him carefully.

'That'll be me, of course. I'm his mentor, his guardian, his senior since he was fifteen. I'll vouch for him.'

The man with the stubble frowned.

'And also his spouse, I notice. That makes the situation a little complicated.'

Levi smirked maliciously. 'That is irrelevant, craphead. My duty to the State surpasses everything else. After all, like you said, he's only a human. An Earthborn, right? A fucking Earthborn.'

Eren looked on in dismay.

..-..

Night came... atleast what Eren thought was night. He had darkness for company but no invisible voice to pull him through. Not this time. He was alone like before. He sat dazed on the bed, watching the neon lamps flicker in the surveillance hallway. There was no one there now. No questioning sharp looks, no suspicions harbouring a vendetta nor any of the pitiful glances that came from his senior officers Hanji and Erwin.

The weight of insomnia dragged him down. His green eyes had long lost their sheen.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one having trouble.

The woofer chortled into attention.

'Can't sleep?' came a familiar voice.

There was no mirth in it. The question was asked in all seriousness but all Eren remembered were the words 'a fucking Earthborn'.

Eren turned to the woofer, glaring daggers at it. He searched the room for the surveillance camera but didn't find one.

'So now we're into kinks and voyeurism as well, huh? How long have you been watching me?'

'Long enough.'

'Pervert.'

'That would be _sir_ to you, peacecorp.'

'Sorry for hurting your sentiment, pervert _sir_.'

Eren raised his good hand and flipped his middle finger in the air. He rolled back onto his bed, pulling the covers over his head and heard the annoying metal clunk of chains moving with him.

There was a silence until a single word was uttered.

'Brat.'


	9. Sunshine

Chapter-9- Sunshine

~.~

'Don't tell me you spent the night here again!' Hanji said, placing a mug of steaming beverage on the table. Rivaille's eyes darted open and they shifted from the unruly, bespectacled woman to the screen of the control room. The lump on the bed hadn't moved. All that was visible was a bandaged arm protruding out of the blanket. If Levi concentrated hard enough, he detected the slow rise and fall of the chest.

Still sleeping. That was a good sign. The younger man had tossed and turned the whole night. Well, tossed and turned as much as the bonds allowed him to. The arm was a worrisome sight though. Levi needed to have a word with the doctor about that.

'Hey. Levi, are you listening?' Hanji prompted.

She placed a supportive hand across his shoulder.

The man with the under cut shrugged mildly and ran a palm over his face.

'Yeah... Whattimesit?' he asked, surprised by the grogginess in his own voice.

'Six hundred hours. You need to rest, Levi. Go home and get some sleep.'

'I'm fine,' Rivaille barked in annoyance.

'You're obviously _not_ fine. Besides, I'm not concerned about _you_, my dear cleanfreak,' said Hanji. She motioned towards the figure in the monitor. 'Do it for him, you lunkhead. Which brings me to the real reason I'm here. I had a call from Erwin. And I come bearing good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?'

'Good, please.'

Hanji Zoe flopped down on the metal chair beside him. If Levi had been feeling particularly vindictive, he'd have pointed out her unkempt hair, the creases in her shirt, even the stains of possibly Zoe's dinner from last night and the overall sloppiness of her uniform. She always appeared as if she'd just rolled out of bed, dressed in her usual garb of military colours and screech levels of enthusiasm. How she did it, Levi had no clue. How she managed to command her troupe of misfits was even more baffling. But Hanji wouldn't be Hanji without her quirks.

'Zachlay has agreed to your representation of Eren. _Conditionally_. On the principle that you respect the decorum of the court house and to quote him, 'not scare the shit out of the assembled with displays of violence and foul language'. He doesn't want a repeat of last time. You hear that?'

Levi smirked. 'Well, if I can't be violent and foul, I would end up being dull and boring. Where's the fun in that?'

'Levi,' warned Hanji.

'Alright, alright, can do. Hit me with the bad news now.'

'The hearing is scheduled for the day after. And it's not _just_ a hearing. It's a full blown court martial. You know what that means... don't you?'

Levi didn't answer, turning his attention back to the monitor. His eyebrows scrunched into a furrow, the anger ebbed beneath but did not surface completely.

'I see. So, the State has enough time to court-martial the innocent but not find out who the invader was. I smell a rat here and it's not just your reeking uniform.'

'Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Wait...' Hanji yelped, looking at her clothes indignantly. 'What smell-'

'Never mind.'

He rolled out of his seat and stretched his arms, craning his neck.

'Hanji,' he said.

'Yes?'

'I know you're busy with your investigation on the Armoured Freak and the Blonde. But get Oluo on the watch. I have some errands to run.'

Before Levi could walk out of the control room, Hanji called him again.

'Aren't you going to talk to Eren?'

Levi paused briefly, looking askance at the image on the screen.

'I'm sure he wouldn't be in this deep shit if it weren't for me.'

..-..

The apartment was in the Brianne district of Trost. On the twelfth floor of a high rise building, with a small balcony, from which you could see the sun on a good day. Most days weren't good days, to be honest, for the clouds of a yesteryear holocaust would linger outside the bounds of the city. A constant reminder of the past, a portentous warning for the future. Days were short, nights were longer. The administrative strata of the army had offered him a luxury home in Stonehess (where they had made an artificial sun to supply the deficit light) but he'd turned it down. He wasn't too fond of capitalism. And Stonehess was a monster that breathed and ate capitalism for a living. The powerful and the wealthy were its sycophants, forever chewing on its arm. He despised the lot of them and he hated the fact that he was still serving all the pigsies and vultures he'd vowed to eradicate from this country, this world.

Levi stumbled into the one bedroom apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

Calm down, he told himself.

'On,' he muttered under his breath and the nuclear powered lights switched on as he stepped inside their humble apartment. Though it was a short visit, he docked the keys neatly on the counter. He took off his coat, his shirt, the cravat, folded them neatly and deposited them on the growing pile of waiting laundry. The apartment was immaculately clean but Levi began to note the little signs of disarray that glistened like chinks in his armour. The newspapers weren't stacked in their place; the towel was discarded on the back of a chair and god forbid, was that a dinner plate still unwashed? Levi frowned and went to take care of the anomaly immediately.

When the plate was returned to the kitchen cabinet and his world was set to order, Levi walked into the living room shirtless and switched on the television. The news channel was covering the desert storm south of Ulkridge, the State's new policy on water tax and the demolition of the slum houses on the borders of Trost.

Fuckin' fantastic, Levi muttered under his breath, before muting the channel.

The comm. was on, he noticed.

'Any messages, Gale?' he asked.

'One message,' answered the voice of the network.

Gale played it.

A strange voice filled the solitary company of the Lance Corporal. The man, who spoke into the communicator, sounded cautious as if he were afraid of being overhead. There was a hubbub of noise in the background, as if he were talking from a crowded bazaar.

'Rivaille... I hope you remember our conversation from last time. The preparation is done. Just to let you know. Drop me a word when you're ready.'

There was a beep and a silence hung in the air like a last nail to a coffin. Levi's grey eyes lingered over to the television set, moving from there to the shelves. There were three photographs encased in a silver frame, all Polaroid. The only thing common about the pictures was the young man with brown hair posing in all of them. Energetic, green eyes filled with warmth and wonder, so much in contrast to the people beside him. The first one had Eren with his pale mother, taken apparently beside her hospital bed. The second was of the young man with his friends- a blond chick, Levi bit his tongue, no, a mistake, a blond _boy_, a ponytail girl in a long skirt and a baldie. The third was perhaps the one that embarrassed Levi the most. Eren with his long, lanky arm wrapped around Levi's shoulder, a mischievous mirth in his handsome face while Levi looked almost amused.

He didn't know what Polaroid was until Eren had brought forth the camera from his world and made a riot out of snapping pictures of everything that the charlatan came across. Levi remembered Eren naming them as well, scribbling the titles down with a black marker. 'The neighborhood cat- Jinxie'. 'The old woman next door- Mrs. Norman'. 'Rivaille's face when he is sleeping'. 'Rivaille's face when he is annoyed'. And 'Rivaille's face when he smiles'. Levi had gone on a rampage, tearing up most of them. But three had survived. These were those three.

There should have been a fourth, Levi mused.

'_Rivaille's face when he's fucked up bad.' _

'Delete the message, Gale,' Levi finally spoke into the silence.

'Message deleted,' Gale replied.

Levi walked into the balcony and watched the hues of orange over Trost's sky line. Shirtless, with the nameless wind at his back, he picked up the book he'd left in the balcony five days ago.

It had been a lot of trouble getting the book out of Trost's repository. He'd found it in the only archives that housed Earth's literature, probably books that early hitchhikers had smuggled across.

'_And how may I help you, sir?' the old Librarian had asked him, stroking his beard._

'_Uh,' went Levi. 'Is there a book in here that talks about darkness, flames, dungeons and stuff?'_

_The old Librarian had given him an icy look in return._

'_Mr. Levi, that doesn't really give me much to go on, sir.'_

'_How about the line 'No light- but darkness visible'?_

_There was an odd silence and the scruffy Librarian smiled. _

'_Ah. Now, I know what you're looking for.'_

_The man leapt on to a brass ladder and scrolled across his shelves. Finally, he drew back with a heavy book and presented it to Levi._

'_Paradise Lost, by Milton. One of the finest Earthen literature ever written, Lance Corporal.'_

Levi had brought it home. He didn't really understand why. Perhaps, because that one hour that had brought Eren close to the brink of death still lingered in his mind. It was that rare moment in Levi's life when he had felt vulnerable, as if he were about to lose something precious and irrevocable.

Levi flipped through the pages of the book.

He stopped at a line.

_The golden Sun in splendor likest Heaven __Allur'd__ his eye._

The golden Sun.

Levi looked at the darkening sky again and the black streets below, which were lighting up. It was barely two in the afternoon. There was no Sun in the world of Titan but there was one in Levi's life.

Sunshine.

He often called him that. But the brat never found out why.

..-..

'I can't believe I lost,' Levi heard Oluo say as he entered the basement to the military hospital. He spotted his pseudo lookalike sitting against the glass, chewing on a stick and playing a board game with Eren. 'What's the point of moving your shitty coins all the way to the enemy's side, turning them into kings when those kings are bloody arse useless?' cursed the older soldier with the dirty blond hair.

The brunette had a hint of a smile upon his face, obviously enjoying Oluo's company more than the young keeper let on.

Levi frowned.

'Oluo. I told you to watch over the prisoner. Not play checkers with the captive.'

Oluo stood up in rapt attention, saluting with his fist upon his heart.

'Sir. It was all his idea, sir. Not mine, ALL HIS, I swear upon my grandmother's grave- oh snap,' Oluo cried, as he bit his tongue.

Levi ignored him in chagrin and walked to the cell's door. He pressed a finger across the access control, waited for the biometric to be recognised and walked into the cell. Eren shrunk into a corner of the room, eyeing him suspiciously.

'What? You won't play checkers with me?' Levi smirked, dropping a knapsack with Eren's clothes from home. 'Hurry up and change. Your clothes look filthy.'


	10. Gamble

Chapter-10- Gamble

~.~

Eren rummaged through the knapsack, picking his way through the clothes Levi had oh so graciously brought for him. All folded neatly and arranged in a single column by industrious hands. He grabbed a crimson button up shirt and pulled it out. This one brought forth memories. He, Sasha and Connie Springer had teamed up at a margin sale last year, three penniless college going morons determined to get the best bargain at the super mart back home. Home, he repeated in his head. What exactly was that? Where was it supposed to be? The disparaging hospital where medications and hope kept his mother alive? The late night study halls where Eren and Armin had half slept through their deadlines and assignments? Or this depressing basement in a world far away where he was oft visited by comrades and mocked by his own partner? Eren used to think of Titan as a place he could call his own. But it was funny how a single phrase could make him feel like the alien that he was.

He glanced at Levi, who was leaning against the wall and watching Eren with a face painted in boredom.

Eren was piqued by his indifference.

'I can do this on my own, you know. Lance Corporal, _sir_,' he remarked offhandedly.

'I will be fascinated to see _how_,' was Levi's patronising reply.

Yeah. They could go at this for hours. They, in fact, had gone at this for hours before. This and of course, something _else. _But Eren was not inclined to remember it.

The brunette ambled to the washstand, looked into the shaving mirror and tried to get the buttons to his sickly shirt undone.

'How is your right arm?' Levi asked, surprisingly patient through his struggle.

'It's fine,' Eren lied, wrinkles in his forehead.

The brown haired keeper turned to his bed, laying the fabric of the maroon shirt on the mattress. He was trying to avoid Levi's eye but it was becoming increasingly difficult to look at anything but the man with the undercut. If being cooped up in a cell was maddening, then being hounded by Levi at every step was nothing short of nerve-wracking. Rivaille had always been a mix of contradictions. Short for his ego; foul mouthed despite his insistence on hygiene, order and rules. Levi, the larger than life hero who had rivalled Eren's comic books. Levi, forever standing in the by lanes, never expecting attention but always at the centre of a brewing storm. Yes, that was the man he'd unfortunately got himself hitched to.

There was a strained silence and Eren risked a glance at Levi. The older looked admirably passive but when he spoke next, there was vitriol in his tone.

'It's fine?' Levi repeated. 'Is that the truth, Jaeger?'

Jaeger. Not Eren, he noted.

'... yes.'

'If you're fine, you won't mind saluting your superior when he asks you to.'

Eren said nothing, watching Levi wordlessly, determination set in his brow. There was no way in fucking hell Levi could be asking him to do this.

But he _was._

'Come on, soldier. Give me your best salute. Put that right fist upon your heart and tell me what being a peacecorp really means to you.'

Eren looked down and glanced at his bandaged arm, badgering it to move. He didn't want to be shamed. Atleast, not like _this_.

Nothing happened.

Not even a twitch of a finger.

The arm hung limp, numb and the shadow of disappointment fell upon Eren.

_Stupid hand._

Levi's grey, stormy eyes shifted from the offending limb to his face. 'You said we should talk. And yet, you won't tell me the truth about your arm. Why is that?'

'Fine, I lied,' Eren barked, annoyed as hell. 'I can't feel a thing and people are going to call me the one handed suicidal bastard. Happy? You don't have to be a _prick_ about it, Rivaille.'

'Sir,' corrected Levi.

Eren growled.

'_Sir,_'mimicked Eren, fuming.

The young man with the brown hair began venting his frustration on the buttons of his shirt. Eren did not know when Levi had left his post by the wall. But the man was before him, swatting Eren's hand away, looking sullen as he did and worked his way through Eren's shirt with a resigned sigh.

In the awkward quiet that followed, Eren raised his head and looked at the false ceiling. It took Eren all the effort to stay impassive as the other.

He had missed this. This close proximity to the man he had once loved and admired. The Corporal was near enough and Eren tried to overlook the scent of dry cleaning and soap in Levi's hair.

Levi's fingers were unnaturally slow, lingering often and braced the skin of Eren's chest. The shorter man looked up briefly, meeting Eren's green eyes with an amused smile.

Eren made a muffled grunt.

'I'm still angry at you,' Eren reminded him. Or perhaps... he was reminding himself.

'You have a right to be,' answered Levi, pulling at Eren's collar to draw the younger down until they were speaking eye to eye.

'You've... locked me up.'

'Not the first time, admit it.'

Eren scowled, trying to grab at excuses to stay furious.

'You didn't even call once.'

'Neither did _you_. Not until you decided to show up battered and bruised at my doorstep. Does that sound fucking _fair_ to you?'

They stared each other down and Eren was on the verge of giving it all up. The cold standoff. This facade of being angry with him. Eren wanted to lower his head, close those final two inches and claim what was his again. He'd missed Levi's touch against his skin. He'd missed the aloof smile and the shadows under his eyes.

But the woofer chortled, ruining the mood.

A woman cleared her throat. Petra, Eren recognised. If she'd espied their moment in the control room, she didn't let on.

'Hanji and Zacharias want to talk to you, Corporal,' the woman said.

Levi stared long at Eren and forced himself back.

'Your hearing is tomorrow. It's a court-martial,' Levi confessed with a slight frown. 'I can't guarantee the outcome but... get some sleep. You'll need it. I will send in a nurse to help you change and to check your bandages. We don't want the wounds to fester,' Levi said and turned around to leave the cell.

Eren remained leaning against the wall, watching Levi's retreating back.

_Home._

That small, four letter word lingered in the wake of Levi's gaping absence.

..-..

Petra Ral was a welcome change in the series of guards. Oluo persisted on playing Earthen board games with him. Hanji would smile gleefully as she observed Eren, pestering him with questions on what his world was like. _C'mon Eren, we've got so much time to kill_, she'd say. Squad leader Zoe was always interested in his origins especially the physics of Earth. Gravity, the absence of droids, the slow burgeoning evolution of machines and even the moon. She was like a high strung version of Armin, forever curious to know more about his world. Petra was perhaps the most normal of the lot. The woman with the chestnut brown hair filled him on the current affairs of Titan. What the PeaceCorps had been upto in the last six months, their endeavours and successes. Even their fallbacks.

At times, Eren's attention would hover over to the woofer in the room. He had the sinking feeling that Levi wasn't around. His suspicions were confirmed when an hour into Petra's watch, a dirty blonde haired man stuck his head into the surveillance arena.

'Ral, how is the babysitting going?' Oluo asked, looking around nervously.

'Oh, hey Oluo. Why... are you being creepy?' Petra asked, shooting a disgusted glance at him.

Oluo peeked around the corner of the stairs furtively.

'There isn't a... uh, an angry midget corporal around at the moment, is there?'

Petra wagged a finger in his face.

'No and you won't live to see dawn if he heard you say that to his face.'

'Heh. I will take my chances,' said Oluo, striding to the glass partition. He reached into the vest pocket of his uniform and drew out a worn deck of cards.

'So, Jaegerrr,' he said, giving the prisoner a sneer and slurring Eren's last name for effect. 'You may be an _ace_ at checkers but I doubt you're any good at poker,' Oluo held up his rundown deck. 'My old buds taught me the game back in the day. I'm a seasoned veteran, I am warning you. Though I hear you earthlings are quite the gamblers.'

Eren smirked, the spirit of competition flaring up inside him.

'I can still beat your arse to my world, sir. With just one good hand,' said Eren.

'Oooh, was that a pun just now, you cocky brat?'

Eren's smile grew wider.

'But poker is played with chips. Unfortunately, sir-' he indicated to his shackles. '-I've got nothing on me.'

Oluo Bozado was quiet for a long moment, having not anticipated this hitch in his plans.

'Then..., strip poker?'

Eren flushed instantly.

Petra's head whipped to the older man so quick, it made Eren wince. 'Do you really want the Lance Corporal to discover you playing _that_ with Jaeger? Do you have a death wish? Do you _want _to be skinned alive with a blunt knife?'

The image sent a shiver down Oluo's spine and he took a hasty sip of from his whisky flask.

'Blackjack. We'll drink to our short lives ahead and settle with Blackjack, eh?'

..-..

Trost was not partial to all its inhabitants, kind only to those who knew how to navigate its labyrinth and benign to those who had wads of money in their pockets. It was easy to get lost in its maze like, slithering pathways. Levi maneuvered his way across through the spaces between buildings, swinging through thin air. 'Welcome to District 51' said a sad looking graffiti on one wall. The edges of his green cloak fluttered with the breeze while his sharp grey eyes observed the realities on ground. The slum clearance had driven out most of the folks. Though Levi espied the sight of a sickly mother tending to a crying baby in one window and a coughing, old man in another balcony. There was never enough food. Never enough medicine. Never enough water. Welcome to the land of the sundry and dry, quipped another graffiti aptly. The scarce pockets of people that spotted him weren't too pleased to see Levi, watching him in disfavour. The place showed little signs of the living with its boarded up windows and posters of luxuries none of the people here could afford. The ruins would be demolished and new constructions would pop up. A mall. A government house. Or worse, a pub. That was how it worked. That was how it _always_ worked.

He searched for a vantage point and found one at long last.

Levi put on his leather gloves and swung down to the fire escape of a building in ruins. The metal barricade creaked under his boots and he stilled, watching the alley that stretched below him. Not much of a scenic view but the place had other tactical advantages.

He unmuted his comm. and looked at the space between the drudgery and metal scraps.

'Eld, Gunther. Send me your coordinates once you're stationed,' he spoke quietly.

'Roger... Eld here. I'm at the market square around the corner of Fifth Avenue, sir. Subject not sighted.'

There was a pause.

'Gunther speaking. Same here. I'm half a league ahead of you, sir.'

'Alright,' said Levi. 'Stay vigilant,' after which he switched the link to HQ.

'Hanji,' he hissed into the silence. 'I hope you're not leading us on a wild goose chase here.'

'No, I'm not. Trust me. Gale detected Leonhart on the network, last activity observed at nineteen hundred hours in District 51. She is there somewhere. Mike can sniff her too and you know how good his nose is. Do you want to let this chance slip by?'

Levi was quiet for a long moment, deliberating on something.

'The whole thing reeks of a setup. But alright,' he said. 'We'll wait out here and freeze our balls off. Hope you're happy, four eyes.'

'I am! Why, thank you-'

Levi cut the link and switched to Gunther and Eld again.

'Men, you know the drill. We have a profile on the suspect and we know what she looks like. My apologies for dragging you out here on your day off when you ought to be at home, being henpecked by your wives, snoozing with your lovers, whatever. Remember our suspect is armed. If you spot her, I repeat, do not launch an offensive until and unless provoked. I want her alive. Am I clear?'

'Yes, sir!' came the voices in unison.

Levi went quiet, watching the alley in a sullen silence. Seconds passed into minutes and Levi took to preparing his gear. He changed his zirconium blades, choosing a sharper one over the blunt, and the soft tinkering sounds of metal soothed his nerves. He checked the .45 pistol in its holster across his chest. Yes, it was there and fully docked. Now, all that remained was the actual target.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

_Come on, Leonhart. Show up.. _

Stake out operations were not his creed, Levi didn't have the patience for them.

When a quarter of an hour had passed and the only thing that walked into the alley was a sorry looking dog, Levi pressed the comm. on.

'Eld. You there?'

There was no reply.

'Gunther?'

No response from Gunther either.

'Shit,' blurted out Levi and left his vantage post. He sliced through the air, heading to the half league point Gunther was supposed to have set up. Something had gone wrong, he knew.

And that was when Levi noticed the figure walking through the alley.

The green cloak, the uniform of the peacecorp and a rather languidness in its steps.

Levi descended, landing square in the middle of the narrow pathway and creating a storm of dust as he did.

The stranger stopped and turned sideways.

Levi caught the strands of blond hair under the hood and a high bridged nose.

'Annie Leonhart, isn't it?'


	11. Trust

Chapter-11- Trust

~.~

'Annie?' said the woman, breaking into a long smile. 'Yes, that is my name... but I have another as well. _Anarchy_.'

Levi regarded her as she turned towards him. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Thick nose. And a simper of a smile full of conceit. His eyes narrowed down on the key dangling from her throat. _Eren's key._

Levi grunted sceptically. 'Sorry but I'm not much of a talker,' he said, grabbing hold of his zirconium blade and propelled his gear into a straight line towards her, his boots ricocheting off the pavement in quick, long strides. 'So, let's skip the introductions, shall we?' he growled and leapt high, spinning in a blinding haze towards her.

Annie didn't move, remained wilfully frozen to her spot until Levi landed with the full brunt of his force.

Thin air. That was all his blades met when he skidded to a stop, leaving scorch marks in the dirt of the alley. The woman had vanished, leaving no traces of having ever been there.

What was this? Some sort of a fucking magic show?

'Tch,' Levi mumbled, growing frigid still.

_Come on. Where are you, you little conniving-_

When Levi heard the click of a trigger being pressed, he had just enough time to duck and roll out of the way as lead bullets rang out, hitting the barrels standing in the back of the alley. In the mayhem of gunfire and smoke, Levi drew himself behind a concrete pillar and cursed. The barrage of bullets lasted a round, blowing the lid off empty crates, hitting the cables and frightening a skinny alley cat into hiding. A grim silence enveloped the deserted neighbourhood and he heard Annie's measured footsteps over the dust.

'The infamous Lance Corporal Levi. Aren't you glad I wasn't in your training squad, sir? Your ego would have taken a beating.'

Levi knew better than to answer. He needed a weakness to work on. Everybody had one. What was this blonde's excuse?

Annie searched the grounds for him, her steel blue eyes roaming the ruins.

'A grandmaster had once said,' she began in a soft voice. '-You must take your opponent into a deep dark forest where 2+2=5, and the path leading out is only wide enough for one. That's the rule I live by, Corporal. I'm afraid your men had to find that out... the hard way.'

'Bitch,' he muttered.

She smiled.

'Oh, don't worry. They're alive. Maybe, a broken arm… or two? I don't really… keep count. They'll get their pensions, I deem.'

Levi clenched his gloved fingers into a fist. Ird. Gunther... dammit. He dug into his vest and pulled out the .45 pistol. He maneuvered it under one arm and took the safety off.

'Yeah?' he said. 'I stick to the age old philosophy of war. You know what that is?'

Annie did not answer as she searched for the source of his voice.

Levi stifled a smile and in one swift move, he emerged into the clearing. She stood against the bricks, her attention drifting slowly to him. Without losing a moment, Levi kept his arm steady and aimed for her shoulder.

She ducked.

The bullet wheezed past her, the shrapnel from the wall scraping her cheek.

'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!' Levi growled, holding his arm steady and shot another round at her.

Annie deflected it again, her reflexes sharper than any of the corps he'd come across before. She rolled on the ground but Levi was a veteran and he knew all the tricks in the game. He caught up with her, allowing her little time to stand and pulled his opponent up into a headlock against the wall, slamming her face into it. 'And woman, I believe I have more than _one_ score to settle with you,' he jeered, aiming for her face with a straight jab of his fist.

Leonhart twisted herself free with a snarl.

She countered his punch with one of her own, her fingers sinking into the soft skin between his ribs.

Levi coughed but drew back, regaining his composure. He returned the favour with a roundhouse kick.

'I can see why he looked up to you so much...' said Annie, a grin forming on her chapped lips as she caught hold of his boot mid-stretch and shoved him off. 'You were the hero who could never go wrong. But he doesn't know all, does he? The idiot trusts you with his life. His exact words.'

Levi's eyes slanted into slits, he drew his blades again and lunged at her.

There was a bright steak of light and the blonde disappeared again, reappearing on top of a desolate building on the right.

Breathless and heaving, Annie Leonhart glanced at him.

'We are not that different, Corporal.'

Levi watched her, seething in silence.

'Thank Eren... for this,' she held up the key hanging around her neck. 'The road to pandemonium started with him. You of all people should know and understand that. Anarchy awaits you, corporal.'

The gates came into view behind her, the hollow pitch black of its mouth opening wide and the woman slipped into the void, the simpering smile having never left her lips.

Levi rubbed the dribble of blood from the corner of his lips.

..-..

'Armin!' said Carla, calling out to him when he appeared at the ward's door. 'Where _is_ he? Is he alright?'

The young man with the round face and framing blond hair looked stunned for a small moment. He opened his mouth and jammed it closed again. Teetering towards the table near Carla, Armin placed the bouquet of roses near her, something which he'd bought after a hasty drop by the florist, knowing how much Mrs. Jaeger liked the red roses of winter. The truth was- he had hoped to find Eren with his mother. But he was beginning to understand that his loud mouthed, spirited friend wasn't even here. Or anywhere in this world for that matter.

'Eren is fine, Mrs. Jaeger,' he lied. 'There was um, a call of emergency so he had to leave early. Don't worry. He isn't up to trouble,' Armin tried to mollify her with an ill placed grin.

At least, he hoped so. Or his lies would take him straight to hell one of these days. _Stupid Eren, always leaving things half-assed._

Carla watched him, gauging his words carefully. The shadows of anxiety slowly dissolved and her shoulders slumped. Her face was remarkably like Eren's but there was a sombre quality to her and she did not have the rage for life that her son possessed. Carla Jaeger looked forlorn and wistful as she passed a glance at the window and the world outside.

'Eren never leaves without a goodbye.'

Armin agreed mutely. He grabbed hold of a chair and dragged it to the bedside. He brought his satchel bag to his lap and smiled courteously.

'What would you like me to read today, Mrs. Jaeger?'

..-..

Something was happening, the brunette realised. Petra and Oluo had received a call on Gale and they had shared a look. Eren knew that look. Oh, that horrid glance when one is informed of an operation having failed and lives lost in the outcome. There were other ominous signs as well. Like how Oluo had stopped insisting on another ridiculous game of cards and how Petra kept glancing at the digital monitor at the end of the hallway. They were not arguing anymore. What were they watching? What had diverted their thoughts?

Neither of them dared to meet him in the eye.

Why was that?

And he dreaded to know the reason.

Eren knocked on the glass to draw their attention.

'Hey guys,' he called out to them.

At first, they pretended to not notice.

Not even when Eren banged on the glass with his palm and felt the pain burn into his skin.

_C'mon, look this way!  
_

At long last, Petra came over and took the mouthpiece into her hand, brushing away the ginger strands that fell across her eyes.

'Jaeger,' she said, her voice sounding hoarse and shaken. She admonished him like an elder sister, just like she used to back in his days with the legion. 'Go to sleep. We have the hearing tomorrow. Did you forget?'

Eren held her gaze, his breath shallow.

'Is everything alright?' he asked her.

Petra forced a smile, her eyes disappearing like a cat's.

'Everything is peachy. Now, go to sleep.'

'You're lying, aren't you?'

Petra's smile extinguished.

'Eren. You don't trust us?'

'Of course not!' he cut, indignant at the question.

'Then, trust us… and Levi.'


	12. Troublemaker

Chapter-12- Troublemaker

~.~

Trust.

Trust was a word that seemed to roll off people's tongues much too easily, overused to the point where its meaning was rendered worthless, miniscule and squandered by covert abuse. The word left behind a gaping bitterness in him.

People threw it around carelessly when the word meant so much to Eren. So much more. It was the foundation of all his bonds, be it friendship, kinship, comrades… and yes, even love. Sure, others called him a gullible idiot for believing in people, for believing in a future when the present was so bleak. But he wouldn't be Eren Jaeger if he didn't believe. Hope and unbridled courage was all he had. Take that out of him and what did he have save a useless arm and the bandages around his neck.

But reality had taken it in its prime agenda to throttle him. To let Eren have his arse handed back to him in style. If trust were a person, he pictured it as the harlot from red light district, looking for a rich patron, an easy lay and an idiot to deceive.

Eren didn't want to be that idiot.

_Fool me once, shame on you._

He'd trusted Annie and he knew how well that had turned out.

That morning, Petra had come down to his cell with a cup of coffee. He never got to get a sip out of it. Members of the military police had barged into the hospital basement, fully armed and ordered a nurse to unwind the accused, namely_ him_, from the IV drip and the electro cardiograph. His feet were freed from the shackles but the fleeting glance of freedom was momentary. The barrel of a gun dug into his back and he watched as Petra and Oluo protested in his place.

'This is outrageous, you skunks! By whose authorization- oh I bit my tongue!'

Petra was equally livid with fury.

'You can't manhandle him this way!'

'Guys,' Eren said and tried placating the seniors of his squad. '-it's fine. I'll go along with them. It's cool. No, seriously!'

Oluo regarded him in a mix of awe and pain, the latter because of the ulcer bleeding in his mouth.

Petra's anger gave way to a tumultuous guilt. She managed a teary smile at him.

'They can't charge a thing, Eren,' she assured him. 'There isn't a case against you,' the gingerhead said, raising her small fist in encouragement as they parted.

But Eren wasn't sure. He was anything but _cool_. He was afraid, he was tired, he didn't want to be stuck in claustrophobic jails but he wasn't going to admit any of it to the numbskulls shoving him onward.

The tribunal was to be held in the Senate house, a grand building which housed the old courts of Trost. He was forced into a two seater air craft (called a TJ in this part of the universe) and escorted in VIP prisoner style to the Senate House in five point three minutes. That's what the dashboard told him. Eren said nothing the entire journey, his quiet anger eating away inside. Part of him was furious at the State. The other part was hurt. Hurt because the one man he had trusted wasn't even beside him.

When they reached the Senate, Eren was taken by the vanguards through winding corridors- lavish, rich, adorned with painted motifs of Titan's Renaissance. Their steps echoed in the quiet, loud like the heart pacing in his chest. He was deposited into an empty room and asked to bide his time.

Eren sat on the bench and studied the mosaic walls around him.

_Here again._

The figure of Lady Justice loomed above him, ironically. The wings of freedom on her back, one painted black and the other pearly white. She was blindfolded and held a level balance in her hands. She looked frail. As though if he touched her, a feather would fall and could be never returned to those wings of hers.

_Hello, ma'am. Think we've met before._

The doors opened and Niles Driscoll stalked in, interrupting his conversation with Lady Justice. Driscoll scratched his scrawny stubble and sneered when he spotted Eren on the bench. Niles motioned him towards the double doors.

'It's time for the hearing, kid. You ready?'

Truth be told, Eren wasn't ready. There was a storm brewing inside those four walls and he didn't want to enter it.

But he didn't really have a choice.

..-..

His steps sounded like the last nails to a coffin and he, the sacrificial lamb. Eren remembered this court, its tiled floors and the large glass windows which streamed artificial light as if there were a sun out there. Titan had a dwarf sun, which was on its last vestige of life. The last time he'd been brought to the Court of Justice, Eren had been fifteen and was accused of trespassing into the world of Titan. (How the hell was he supposed to know that the key left behind by his father Grisha was not the key to the _damn_ family basement and would instead, toss him across space and into the world of the unknown?)

He had been fifteen back then and the court had threatened him with the guillotine.

He was twenty three now and Eren hoped to whatever God governed space hitchhikers that Titan had chosen a less primitive (and much less painful) way of sending people to the gallows.

There was a prod on his back and Eren knew the jerks were asking him to walk up to the stand.

If only he could find those knees of his.

_Dammit._ _Knees, where art thou?_

It was a solitary walk and the aisle seemed like the longest he'd ever treaded. He could feel the hundred eyes boring into his back as he took the stand.

Someone cleared their throat, a scratchy sound erupting in the pin drop silence.

Eren looked up and met Judge Zachlay's sharp gaze. The man with the scruffy, grey beard sank into his plush seat and watched Eren with intent and a little disdain. He gave a quiet 'hurm' and looked down at the file before him.

_Please, don't remember me. Please don't. Pl-_

'Welcome back to the Courts of Justice, Eren. It's been a while.'

_Fuck. I'm screwed._

Eren chanced a look upon the gallery.

Much to his amazement, it was a houseful that day.

_Guess folks here don't get to see court-martials often. I must be like prime time TV to them. _

Judge Zachlay was seated between the jury boxes, a group of hard faced men and women in suits, tuxedoes, all belonging to the merchant class, clergy and the different strata of society.

At the left of the courtroom was a row of cascading benches with Commander Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Oluo and so many familiar faces he hadn't even got the chance to say hello yet. On the right was the prosecution, a whole gambol of military police and high ranks.

Eren stood in the centre, a lark between the sharks.

He searched the faces but didn't find the grey eyes among them.

_Fool me once, shame on you._

_Fool me twice, shame on me._

Apparently, Zachlay was thinking along the same lines.

'Eren Jaeger, Peacecorp, Cadet of the 104th squadron, where is your _Avocat_?'

Eren looked at Hanji in confusion but the woman in the ponytail motioned towards her watch and held up three fingers, gesticulating weird signals. What the hell was that even supposed to mean?

'Uh- I forgot to… bring it?' Eren replied, hoping he interpreted the question right.

There were snickers all around. People were laughing at him.

Zachlay was not amused.

'Avocat is a person, Eren. Your _defense_. Not a wallet or whatever you think it is.'

The judge turned to Erwin and arched an eyebrow. 'You haven't coached him, have you? Levi was the name you suggested, wasn't it? Where is your second in command?'

Erwin nodded, feigning politeness.

'There was an urgent business that needed taking care of. He will be here soon, Judge.'

Zachlay gave a tut and looked at the prosecution.

Niles Driscoll bowed to the magistrate and waved a hand petulantly.

'I'm afraid, Judge, the rest of us have even _more _important businesses to attend to. The safety of the city and its denizens for example. Can we go ahead with the court-martial?'

Eren went stiff.

Zachlay looked at the time on a giant clock behind Eren. His expression furrowed and he began to see reason in the prosecution's demands.

'Alright. We may begin the trial.'

Jeers broke out on the prosecution side of the courtroom.

'If his guarantor won't even appear, why do we need a trial? It is plain that the troublemaker's own defense has deserted him. Let us save the taxes of the citizens of Titan and send him to the guillotine. He destroyed the gates and his accomplice is still at large.'

'He is a bloody traitor. He doesn't even deserve a trial!'

'An Earthborn, ain't he?'

'Yes! The gallows! The gulliotine! Off with his head!' went another overexcited bloke.

Eren's turquoise green eyes widened and his throat went dry.

In all the uproar, he heard the double doors open and a 'tch' almost went unheard.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was the Courts of Justice. But I didn't realise that the Senate had a swine market as well. My mistake.'

The noises piped down and the entire court looked on, gagged by the snarky voice that implored them to silence.

Eren grew aware to the footsteps behind him. Languid, slow, carefully spaced. A comforting arm slipped loosely around his shoulders and the shorter man sidled to his side.

Lance Corporal Levi watched him from the corner of his eyes, their gaze met for a small moment, before Levi turned his grim attention to the magistrate.

'I would apologise for being late. But knowing how you _white livers_ droll on, I'm guessing I didn't miss much.'


	13. Guilty

Chapter-13- Guilty

~.~

Levi was dressed in his Sunday best, the casual attire of a black coat hanging loose off his shoulders, the long sleeved white shirt tailored perfectly to his lithe build underneath. The cravat was conspicuously missing, revealing the collar and the first button to his shirt undone. Messy considering Levi's standards. Extremely sloppy, he berated himself. But he hadn't the time to dress up. The court scribe, a young woman with pleated long blond hair, was staring at him in that God awful way that women do... starry eyes, blush across the cheeks, when they think they've found the men of their dreams. Eren had noticed it too, Levi knew.

'Thanks for the_ memo_, by the way,' said Levi to the court, reaching into his coat and pulling out a thin slip of yellow parchment. He smirked and crumbled it in his fist. 'Though some illiterate fuckface put down the courtroom as twelve instead of five. And that was one long walk down a filthy corridor, you know. I'm guessing it wasn't unintentional... I'm guessing,' Levi paused, looking at the side of prosecution with a glimmer of cool accusation, 'I'm not_ wanted_ much.'

Judge Zachlay cleared his throat.

'Language, Levi,' he admonished the corporal. 'You do remember the conditions we agreed upon. You will respect the decorum of my court while you're here. You don't want to make the life of Ms. Historia any more difficult, do you?'

Rivaille's slanted eyes turned from the judge to the court scribe and Levi watched as the short, petite girl gave a squeak under his intense scrutiny and averted her attention to the tablet screen, where she was busy taking notes with her stylus pen.

'Apologies, blonde. I'm not on my happy pills at the moment. So, I can't guarantee my language will stay pristine and dignified since I've just had to admit two of my squad into emergency, both critically injured by trooper Annie _Leonhart,_' he turned the audience at large. 'I would have sent a memo about the encounter but I was too busy consoling the near and dear ones of my men. That's the shittiest part of the ordeal. Explaining, apologising and _owning up_ to mistakes.'

A hush fell over the court room. Eren's head snapped towards him. Levi was sure those green eyes of his were drilling holes into the side of his head, questions bubbling forth but not having the liberties to ask them. Not in a place like this, anyway.

'Leonhart?' echoed the sleazeball next to Niles Driscoll. Levi didn't know the man's name, didn't care for it either. 'He lies, your honor. We did not hear of any such thing. An encounter, pfft. It is a setup to get his man acquitted.'

Levi moved to Historia's table and began rearranging her desk at tandem, invoking a squeak of surprise from the poor girl. He moved the crystal paperweight to its orderly place on her right, arranged the recorder, tucked the papers into a file... all this while the girl watched him in a daze. He did this with such an expression of boredom and unease, Historia didn't want to interrupt him. She was becoming very afraid of this man.

The court on the other hand was a riot of voices.

'LIES!'

'It's all rubbish. He is protecting the-'

'Wait. Who is Annie Leonhart? I've never-'

_Thump. Thump. THUMP._

Judge Zachlay hammered on his desk, bringing silence to the court room again. He pushed his glasses up his stodgy nose and grimaced.

'The State is not here to discuss Annie Leonhart. Let me remind the court that we're assembled today to decide the fate of the young gentleman named Eren Jaeger. The one standing before you. Prosecution, please put forward your charges.'

Levi's hands stopped moving over Historia's desk for a moment. It was a very small, intricate pause but his eyes remained fixed on that single smudge of ink on Historia's fingers.

_Messy. _

_Things had just got messy._

_..-.._

Eren knew he ought to be concentrating, what with the threat of a chopper hanging above his head. But the only word that bristled through the brunette's thick head was the name Annie.

She was here in Trost.

In the world of Titan.

She was roaming the streets like a happy camper and she had attacked two of Levi's squad. He could have forgiven her for his injuries. He could have pardoned her for slashing his neck and for robbery as well. But not this. Definitely, not _this_.

Eren bit his lip, digging his teeth at the chapped lips.

It was her fault that he, oh god he, was being charged for treason and a multitude of other crimes he did not even commit. Eren couldn't keep his fingers from shaking; fought hard to stop the tremors that threatened to spill over his body.

The other thing that bothered him was the fact that Levi was avoiding his eye. Was the older man annoyed with him? Was Rivaille tired of pulling him out of trouble? Eren imagined he would be, since the brown head was notorious for attracting trouble. Ever since Eren discovered Titan eight years ago. Ever since he tripped into his family's basement and ended up in Levi's world through the wormhole of space and time.

He heard his name being called and was startled to find the entire gallery looking at him. Niles Driscoll was summarising the chargesheet.

'The accused here, Eren Jaeger, is suspected of... One, abusing his privileges and vandalising gate twenty three. Two, losing the universal gatekey which had been granted in his custody. Though the Military Police and I have reason to believe it is a manufactured lie. Three, he is hereby charged for consorting with another Earthborn who goes by the name of Annie Leonhart and for jointly conspiring against the State. I rest my case.'

'And four, for the vice of homosexualty!' decried a clergy man from the jury box. The man had hardly risen when he shrivelled up after receiving a death glare from Levi.

Judge Zachlay took a deep breath and exhaled.

'Pastor Nick, the law of the land does not recognise that as a crime. As for the rest,' he turned to the prosecutor Niles, the one with the scrawny stubble, '-do you have evidence for these allegations?'

Niles nodded, a beleaguering triumph in his manner. He motioned towards an uptight woman on his left who handed him a sheet.

'Yes, Judge. For the first, the accused admits it himself in his testimony.'

Zachlay rested his head on the pinnacle of his joint fingers. He looked at Eren.

'Is that true, Jaeger? Do you agree to destroying gate twenty three? Think carefully before you answer. You do realise how much capital and manpower went into building each of the passages to Earth.'

'Y-yes but-'

Niles interrupted and Eren grit his teeth, amazed by how everyone was missing the bit about a hulky, hundred tonne armoured Titan that he had been forced to fight.

'And for the second,' Niles continued with a relish. '-he claims, that his key was taken forcibly by this Annie Leonhart. There is also a rather heartwarming story on how he carried her while she was injured, was betrayed by her, yada, yada and the story of an armoured beast interspersed in between.'

Zachlay watched Eren curiously.

'And why do we _doubt_ that, Driscoll?'

'Because I have in the witness stand the elderly couple Stevensons. Their house is directly situated on the other end of Gate 23. And they heard a loud explosion, found rubble smoking from the point above their thatched house. But no armoured droid. None, sir. Just ruins and a rain of smoke and debris. As no surveillance can be set up in the interstellar channels, we couldn't confirm it. But the Stevensons' testimony can be taken as valid.'

'And _bought. _Shmucks were probably sleeping when it happened,' Eren heard Levi mutter under his breath. Historia's eyes widened but no one else seemed to have heard it.

'For the third,' Niles Driscoll began.

'Hey,' interrupted a voice.

Much to his surprise, Eren realised it was his own. The court was thrown into the throes of silence as the accused finally let himself be heard. 'No... You know what,' said Eren, beginning to laugh though he didn't even know why he was laughing. Humor came to him in hysterics and a hatred seared in the corners of his eyes, making him tear a little in anguish. These were the people he was protecting? These goons, poltroons and carrions? 'I fucking don't care about the third. No matter what I say, how many times I say it, it wouldn't mean a thing. Because you retards won't believe a thing I say. Isn't that true, you goddam fuckers!'

He looked at the left side of the courtroom, meeting the quiet gaze of Commander Erwin and Hanji, who had her hands clasped before her as if she were praying for a miracle at this point. Petra was watching him in horror and Oluo's head was slumped as if to say 'Now you've done it, kid!

Judge Zachlay looked amused.

'No, Eren Jaeger. The court will decide your fate. You don't have the liberty to choose it. And despite your outbursts, we _will_ listen to your defence. If you have one... that is. Lady Justice compels us to,' he sneered at the last part. Zachlay turned to the short man who'd been standing quiet in the middle of the courtroom, looking bored as he rearranged Historia's desk for the fourth time.

'Corporal.'

'Hm?'

'Levi, your _client _needs a defense. You were to vouch for him, weren't you?'

Levi scratched his chin and his thin lips let slip a sordid chuckle.

'Defense, huh?'

He turned to Eren and strode over to the younger.

Levi looked up at him finally, his gloved hands buried in the pockets of his trouser.

Green eyes met grey ones in puzzlement.

'Eren,' Levi said, grabbing hold of Jaeger's shirt and looping a finger around the string tassels.

'...Yeah?' Eren asked and immediately wished he hadn't.

'Strip.'

There was a pause and Eren opened his mouth and closed it promptly.

'Wait._ What?'_


	14. Stripped

Chapter-14- Stripped

~.~

Levi gave him a pointed look when Eren didn't oblige (because the peace keeper was sure as hell not stripping in a room full of strangers; he wasn't an exhibitionist, didn't plan on becoming one either especially amidst sadists who were chanting _guillotine, guillotine_ under their breaths like a broken TV recorder). Eren resisted and went the pallid shade from tan to sickening pale as Levi nudged his elbows out of the way. Levi had decided to take initiative himself. The brunette shook his head violently to emphasize 'Fuck no, Levi, he wasn't going to do this. Not in front of all these people' and would probably die from the mortification of whatever Rivaille planned on doing in the next five glorious minutes of his life.

The shorter man regarded him with that cold, challenging look of his. Oh, Eren knew that expression and the young trooper winced inwardly from the knowledge. There was no denying the grey pools of doom once they were set on something. He knew that from personal experience. He'd have better luck convincing Armin to quit his hero worship of Darwin.

The strings came undone first.

Small, insignificant just like the way Eren felt now.

'Corporal,' protested Eren, eyes wide. '-Corporal Levi, I don't understand why this is nece-'

Levi didn't try to explain. There was not an ounce of embarrassment, not even second hand, in that straight porcelain face of his. Instead, Levi slipped behind the brown head, leaned into the small of Eren's back and went to work quietly. Gloved fingers groped around the edge of his peasant shirt, slipping under the fabric and tugging it off.

Eren growled a raw, guttural sound that emerged deep from his throat.

He was way past the stage for honorifics, mutual respect and pretending they were not related. If Levi was going to publicly humiliate him, then, well... screw him as well.

'Levi, dammit, what in the world are you thinking-' his breath hitched.

The shirt came off with difficulty because Eren possessed the faculty of just one arm and the right dangled like a puppet's. He was left bare-chested in the middle of the Court of Justice, amidst the well dressed men and women of Titan society, the Military Police, _oh god_ the clergy and the Peacecorps. All while Levi tossed the discarded shirt to Historia. The petite girl caught the offending garment in surprise, squeaked like a church mouse when she realised she was actually _holding _it and went as red as a tomato.

Eren could give her competition in that particular department. _Hey, atleast, the princess got to keep her shirt on. _

Eren had not been aware of the cold draft in the room. Not until now. He shivered and felt the goosebumps rise along his skin. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, hoping, desperately praying that his nipples wouldn't go hard.

_Brain. Don't think of anything remotely sexy. Don't think of the people here. You're in a room with potatoes. Warm POTATOES! Potatoes with clothes on but that's a minor drawback. Remember, there is nothing sexy about potatoes. Don't think of anyone. Especially not the arrogant, giant dickhead standing behind you. _

Exposed nipples and armpit hair were embarrassing enough and he was sure if he didn't die by the chopper, he sure as hell was never going to be able to face any of the peacecorps again.

Oh yeah, what was that thing on the floor?

His dignity, _dammit_.

Through all this inner turmoil and mental chastising, a warm hand slipped in front of his eyes, tilting his head straight and blocking Eren's view of the court. And the strangest part, Eren was thankful for it, grateful for Levi's gloveless hand. Rivaille, despite being a massive prick, had recognised how this was affecting him and covered Eren's eyes. Eren was sure he'd felt Levi's lips at the back of his nape, barely there, urging him to be silent and patient.

'Try not to get over excited,' Levi whispered in the smallest of voices.

Oh, there goes his potato theory.

'Fuck you,' Eren hissed back in displeasure.

Levi's other hand began to unravel.

Not his pant's zipper, thankfully.

But the bandages on his right arm.

Eren had seen the military nurse struggle with it, a rather brusqueness in her manners of dealing with him. But Levi was different. The lance corporal wrenched the long strip free, rolling it away with care and the further he went, the more Eren began to lose track of what was actually happening with his arm. Eren had decided to let his better judgement join his dignity on the ground. Maybe they could have a sort of housewarming party with Historia's broken dreams of a husband, two children, a white picket fence and a dog. Yeah, that should be fun.

In all this fiasco, Eren heard the breakout of protests from all around the room.

He wished the stupid couch potatoes had said something a little earlier.

'This is OUTRAGEOUS! Are we going to sit around and watch this man make a fool of us?'

'Is this a pimp show?'

'Son's got good abs though.'

'Martha!'

'What? Just because I'm sixty, doesn't mean I can't look at the menu!'

All this while Pastor Nick seemed to have been possessed by demons and was chanting vigorously under his breath. The cult priest tried to get himself heard over the scandalised murmurs, his voice rising in treble and volume.

'Oh, by word of Titania, by grace of Mael, Creed and Nyse, let the sins be not welcomed on this land anymore. Do not get drunk with wine, do not s-sleep with the world. Alas, v-virtue of yesterday, where have you been wronged? T-teach us to walk properly, as in the shallow yews of day, where light is sparse, not in sexual immorality and s-sensuality. Come to us in shadows, come to us in the thick of dark, saving-' Pastor Nick muttered frantically.

Eren heard something fall to the floor and the murmurs stilled. There was a nervous silence in the air, icy and fragile, no one wishing to pierce it with the slightest sound. Coughs were swallowed, sneezes were curbed and protests left stifled in their mouths.

Levi walked to his right, his hand still covering Eren's eyes.

There was a small sigh and Levi settled into his characteristic brooding.

'Corporal,' Judge Zachlay began, 'I will not have you mocking my court like this.'

Eren heard the gratuitous smirk in Levi's voice.

'You asked me for defense. I'm giving you my defense.'

'Through a strip show?'

Levi made a sound of annoyance.

'I can assure you that the _brat_ here is more embarrassed by this than any of you. I can assure you because I've known him long enough. I've watched him train for years, personally whipped his arse to shape myself, seen how he approaches life and the values that this dogged State holds so dear. I present to you Eren Jaeger, Proud member of the Peacecorps, who has put his life on the line more number of times than you ever will. He has made mistakes, yes, but those don't affect you alone. See the wounds on him. See the pain and suffering he hasn't talked about. Because some things need to be shown rather than heard.'

Everyone in court five was rendered speechless.

'I am asking one last question to the Court of Justice. Is this a trial of Eren Jaeger, the soldier? Or is this a trial of Eren Jaeger, the Earthborn? The difference is as wide as a mile, you judgmental creeps. And if you send him to the gallows for a stupid reason like that, well...' Levi paused and his voice took a dangerous edge. '-then, to quote our dear Pastor Nick, _I_ will make come to you in shadows, _I_ will come to you in the thick of dark and make sure none of you manage to _walk_ again... I rest my case.'

Eren felt the hand over his eyes fall away.

Levi wrapped his own coat over Eren's shoulders wordlessly and left his side. The short man, the revered corporal, walked over to Historia. Probably to rearrange her desk for the fifth time.

..-..

Niles Driscoll was furious.

'Sir, Judge, Supreme Commander, he just... he just intimidated our jury!'

But Judge Zachlay looked tired and weary. He gestured towards Niles to sit down. The greying man with the scrawny beard and wire rimmed glasses turned to the thirty men and women on either side of him.

'Jurors, you've heard both sides of the argument. You may now decide the fate of the impeached by a show of hands. Those who think Eren Jaeger should be acquitted, freed of all allegations?'

There was a pause.

Eren stared at the floor, feeling the lump in his throat. It wasn't until he heard Hanji's elated 'Yes! Eren, look!' that he mustered the courage to look up.

Hands. So many of them.

More than... half. Historia, ever the graceful angel of court scribes, saved him the effort of counting.

'Twenty four,' she announced for the benefit of the judge.

Judge Zachlay looked like he'd bit out of a sour lemon.

'Hurm, and those in favour of the chargesheet?'

Two hands raised themselves.

One of a merchant trader, who mumbled curses at the lot of them. The other was of course Pastor Nick who was still fervently chanting verses from his religious book.

The four who had not voted for either side, sat petrified and shivering, Levi's threat echoing in their heads in all probability.

Judge Zachlay gave a resigned sigh and looked at Levi.

'The jury has decided. Eren Jaeger is reinstated into the PeaceCorps and is free to go. Court dismissed.'

..-..

Levi was leaning against the wall, beside the double doors to the court of hell.

'Good work in there,' said Erwin, the tall commander pressing the bridge of his nose in thought. 'I don't always approve of your methods but I must admit that they are effective. We're winning battles, however small they may be. By the way, Levi, I got a call from the hospital. Erd and Gunther are responding well to treatment, I'm informed.'

Levi nodded listlessly though he was glad to hear it.

'Drop by my office later and we can review the situation on Leonhart,' Erwin said, giving his shoulders a squeeze and moved on, disappearing down the corridor with sniffing Mike behind him.

'Eren! Your nipples are rock hard!'

'SHUT UP! Marco, Thomas, I swear, put me down, you guys!'

The corps were celebrating outside courtroom five, Marco having hoisted Jaeger over his shoulders and spinning him around in circles. Eren was still wearing Levi's coat and the long sleeves flapped as f_reckles _rejected Eren's pleas to be put down. There was a hubbub of laughter and jubilation in the air and Levi heard Petra tell the brunette, 'See, I told you, didn't I! They couldn't charge you! They had no case from the very beginning!' while Oluo took a relieved swig of his flask and demanded a fresh game of Checkers when they got back to HQ.

But what really caught Levi's attention was Eren.

The idiot was laughing.

And Levi didn't remember when was the last time he'd heard Eren laugh. He had missed it and he knew he was going to miss it again. His grey eyes passed to Lady Justice, her wings of freedom and the balance held in her arms. _It's time_, she seemed to be telling him.

The doors opened and Judge Zachlay appeared out of the gap, his aides close behind him. The Supreme Commander scrunched his nose up at the sight of Levi.

'I have let it pass, Levi. Your obstinacy. But the next time you decide to make my court a vaudeville circus, I will strip _you_ of your colours and send you back to the streets. Remember it.'

Levi smirked, grey eyes turning towards Eren, who was watching their little exchange.

'Reverent Judge, you are mistaken,' Levi drawled, flicking a speck of dust from his white sleeve. 'There is really no difference between the dog from the street and the dog of the state. Kick either and it will bite back. _Hard_.'

Zachlay gave a snarl but left with his aides.

Hanji made her way out of the noisy celebrations and sidled into the spot beside Levi.

'By Nyse, that nipple joke doesn't get old. Your brat is so easy to tease. What was that about, by the way?' she asked, removing her glasses and wiping at them.

'Oh the usual. The State reminding me how much it loves me and shit like that.'

Hanji Zoe broke into a bark of laughter, nodding along. She put her spectacles on and motioned Levi's attention towards Eren.

'Talking about love and shit like that, aren't you going to talk to him? Atleast now?'

Levi said nothing but his lips twitched upward.

'For now, Hanji, we're going _home_. Emphasis on we.'

The double doors opened a second time and Levi noticed a black robed man emerge out of it, quietly, discreetly, hoping to not be noticed by the drivel of human filth and vice around him. It had been a trying day for the clergy man and the burden of defeat evident from his slumped shoulders.

'Pastor Nick,' Levi called. 'Leaving already?' he asked in a sing song voice.

The clergyman was startled to a stop, shuddered visibly and turned to Levi with disdain. He arched a refined eyebrow.

'What do you want, son of sin?'

'I hope you enjoyed the show. If you want the _uncensored _version, I can give you an address,' said Levi with a wink.

The priest muttered indignantly under his breath, breaking into a fresh round of passages from his book. Pastor Nick turned a corner swiftly, desperate to get away and almost tripped over his robes in haste.

'You're a horrible, horrible man,' said Hanji.

Levi turned to Eren, who had been put back on his feet again. His silver blue eyes watched the brunette punch Marco in his bicep. There was that laughter again, radiant and happy.

_Sunshine._

'Yeah, I am,' admitted Levi solemnly.


	15. Home

Chapter-15- Home

~.~

It had always been a small apartment. Small, humble but precious in its way. A single bedroom with a balcony. An island kitchen in the middle. Eren stared long and hard at the number plate on the door. 1263. There was no name attached and it was a good thing because they didn't want the neighbours to think they were connected to law and order in any aspect. Levi called it 'Living under Cover'. In fact, Mrs. Izzy Norman, their batty neighbour from next door, was to this day harbouring the illusion that Eren and Levi were part of the Trost tax administration. The idea amused him. He wondered what Mrs Norman would say if she discovered them to be Peacecorps. And that _one _of them was not even a _Titan _and had just barely escaped being court-martialled this morning.

The door to the apartment was open and Eren could hear Levi tinkering around in the refrigerator. Possibly, storing the P87 Ruger from his holster and putting away the manoeuvring gear.

Eren remained by the door, gazing at the number plate with unbridled nostalgia. The court scribe Historia had returned his shirt (the girl still painfully embarrassed from the incident) and Eren had thanked her awkwardly.

And yet, as Eren Jaeger stood there in front of the apartment door, Levi's coat remained wrapped around his shoulders. A fact Rivaille mentioned one time too many on the drive back. But Eren had no intention of giving Levi his coat back.

'Finders, Keepers,' Eren had argued.

'You didn't _find_ it, I _gave_ it to you,' came the swift retort and the banter continued.

Had things not gone their way today... what would Eren have done? If he'd been charged with treason, worse banished from the world of Titan, what would he really have done?

Eren didn't want to dwell over it. Over what the consequences could have been.

Right now, he was here. And _this _was the only place that made him feel safe and complete. The only place that gave him the notion that he belonged _somewhere_ atleast. The last few years had been a rollercoaster ride, tossing him back and forth between the two worlds. Part of him had always wondered if he even fit anywhere anymore. Earth was where he was born and Titan was where he deemed he would die. His friends didn't have a clue about this other life of his (except for Armin who seemed to be catching on rather quick). Nor had Eren mustered the courage to tell his mother yet.

And then, there was _Titan_… the Utopian State with its skyscrapers, cyberpunk inventions and a government which still mistrusted Eren. There were its people, the Titans, his comrades and peers who had believed in Eren and fought to defend him. So, where was home in this jumbled up mess?

He didn't notice the sounds from the apartment dwindling down. Nor did he notice the shorter man sauntering back to the front door. Levi glanced around the hallway coldly and finding them alone, turned his attention to the brunette.

'Are you going to stand here the _whole_ night? Don't blame me if your dinner gets cold.'

'You were… cooking?' asked Eren, lighting up at the mention of dinner.

Levi scowled. 'Food doesn't magically appear on our plates, dunderhead. _Someone_ has to cook. And since you've transformed into a one armed freak, that someone ends up being _me_.'

A small, involuntary smile flitted across Eren's lips.

'What?' Levi demanded suspiciously, not liking the smile at all.

Eren rocked on the balls of his feet, leaning in close so that their noses almost touched.

'Welcome me home,' the younger urged quietly.

Oh, if looks could kill… Eren would have been dead. Free but still a dead man.

Levi rolled his grey eyes at him and raised a hand to scratch at his nape.

'Welcome home.'

Eren grinned. 'I'm sorry, did you say something?'

'Welcome home, _moron_. Now, if you're done being all sappy and shit, can we get in?'

'You forgot to quarantine me, jackass.'

Levi arched an eyebrow at the brunette. With a sigh, he rummaged through his pant pockets. 'I didn't realise you liked being _frisked_ so much,' he said, drawing out the scanner and a tissue from one pocket. Levi knelt on the doormat and held up the quarantiner. He ran the device over Eren's body, from toe to head. Years ago, Eren had thought of the machine to be some sort of a drunken breath analyser. But the _quarantiner_ could do so much more than measuring alcohol in his breath. At the end of the external examination, Eren opened his mouth as was customary and let Levi pop it in, closing his mouth with a self-gratuitous smile that was sure to tick off the Lance Corporal.

Levi crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame and the two waited patiently for results.

They watched each other in the silence of the hallway. They watched each other in the weight of unsaid words. And they kept watching, waiting for the other to break eye contact. Levi, grouchy as usual. Eren, spirited as ever.

The same old ritual. At first, Eren had hated this demeaning practice. But he had internalised so much about Levi that he actually began to miss the little oddities and extremities in Levi's character . Especially when they were apart. Like Levi's insistence on quarantining Eren every time he returned from his six month break. 'I don't want you bringing any of your Earthly diseases and germs to my apartment,' Levi had told him the first time... to which Eren had growled. _Our_ apartment, Eren had corrected and gone on to defend _his _world at length. That sickness and filth wasn't all there was to Earth. That there were blue oceans with sharks and tortoises in them, that there were snowy mountains like the Alps, Fuji and Everest. There were amusement parks, moonlit walks in the park and duckponds. And that, Oreos and Tacos were possibly the best thing mankind had come up with in the last ten years. Eren would have gone on to list more of his favourite things but Levi had shut him up with a kiss, making him forget whatever was supposed to be his next favourite thing about his world.

To be honest, Eren wondered where was that kiss now.

The scanner gave a small beep and Levi took it out of Eren's mouth, reading the display.

'-Tuberculosis, no. Urinary tract infection, no. Cancer, no. AIDS, no. Syphilis, no,' Levi returned the scanner to his pocket and indulged Eren with a smile.

'You've not been sleeping around on me, good to see.'

Eren narrowed his eyes.

'Oh trust me, _sir_; I have had my fair share of _temptations_.'

'I bet you did,' Levi said, smirking and not believing a word of his.

And lo, there was that godawful, infuriating smile of the man. He had missed it.

Eren brought up his good hand to Levi's cheek and leaned in, surprising himself _and_ Levi by his sudden impulse to kiss the older man.

But there was a glint of light in those grey eyes and Levi muttered '_Careful_. Mrs Norman at eight o clock.'

'Wh-what? _Where?_' the younger asked, startled.

Eren peered around the hallway but found no one.

The diversion was all that Levi had needed to untangle himself from between the door and Eren. Chortling with laughter silently, he ventured back into the house, leaving Eren furious at the door.


	16. Time Machine

Chapter-16- Time Machine

~.~

Something was not right about the apartment though Eren couldn't put a finger on what that something was. Everything was in the usual place. His wardrobe was intact, Levi's promises of throwing his things down the chute turned out to be empty threats thankfully. The fridge still had that fruity jam smell, which Eren was quite fond of. And Levi hadn't got rid of his pictures yet (a small sign that he was still in Rivaille's good books). So, what the hell was missing?

Eren looked around the empty space and the house seemed to answer his lingering question.

There was no barking.

There was no barking because there was no mean, mecha dog around.

'Levi,' Eren called to him in surprise. 'Where is Krobe?'

'Battery down. Had to put him in the broom closet,' answered Levi, clearing the dishes off the table. The older man's penchant for neatness and order was lost upon the younger.

On any other day, Eren would have snorted at the _behemoth_ tragedy. He and Krobe had not got along ever since they first met. The droid mongrel had taken on a special vendetta against Eren, barking at him, chewing his favourite socks to shreds and pissing oil in his tub if he weren't looking. Levi had called the two of them, the bickering, adorable _shitheads_ of his life.

But today, as Eren looked at the closed broom cupboard, he was surprised that he actually missed the stupid dog.

'Must be dark in there,' Eren trailed, returning to his dinner.

The remark didn't go unnoticed. Levi looked up at him sharply and watched Eren for a long, curious moment.

'If you're lonely... Maybe I'll get him fixed,' Levi said, passing by the couch.

Eren broke into a smile when he felt a hand ruffle his brown hair.

The television was on. Levi had the news on mute. It defeated the whole purpose since the raven haired man wasn't even present in the room. Levi was still in the kitchen, quietly engrossed in doing the dishes with his back turned. The sound of the running faucet, overflowing soap suds and furious scrubbing gave an eerie voice over to the images on the television screen.

Eren sat on the couch, his legs folded beneath him. He felt pretty much useless. And Eren was beginning to think, he _was_. After a long overdue shower, he had changed into grey slacks and a Guns n Roses t-shirt (a symbol lost upon Rivaille who asked if it was some sort of a cult thing).

Eren picked at his plate of cream stew and boiled potatoes with a fork. (Though he missed the irony about the potatoes).

The television screen was blaring pictures live from city centre; the lens zoomed onto one man who was being harassed by the hounding press. Eren knew that man. It was the mayor of Trost. Cartridge was vindicating his order for slum clearance on the outskirts of Trost. The channel was transcribing his answers on the screen.

'It had to be done,' the man said. 'The human per capita was over the red limits. There were illegal encroachments and unauthorized commercial activities underway. It had to be done,' said the mayor trying to validate his stand. One news reporter, a woman with flowing black hair, was relentless in her interrogation.

'Does the State deny the intention of building luxury housing and a recreation centre in the District?'

'We did a cost benefit analysis and yes, we are looking at contractors who can rebuild the place from ground zero. I'm not going to deny it-' the mayor began.

'Mayor Cartridge, you've driven out a thousand people into Zone Maria. Do you _realise_ the _**implications**_ on the food crisis, sir?' the woman persisted. 'That's a thousand more mouths to feed on uncultivable land.'

The Titan mayor's answer was gargled for his guards began to whisk him away from the press.

Eren glanced at his dinner plate. Great. Now he felt useless _and_ guilty. He gave the kitchen a sideways glance and while hoping Levi wouldn't notice, he scrapped the leftovers into a sheet of paper. He rolled it up and tucked the ball into his pocket.

'Done!' Eren announced with feigned relish. He stood up and made a pompous entry into the kitchen. Levi turned briefly and studied him like an x ray machine. The grey eyes roved from the empty plate in Eren's hand to the noticeable guilt on the brunette's face and then... to the lump in his pocket.

'Tell me you were not thinking about going down and feeding the street urchins...'

_Dammit. _

_Nothing escapes this man._

'Uhh...'

Levi shook his head with a sigh and returned to the dishes.

'I won't stop you, Jaeger. But I want you to remember you've just got discharged from the hospital. You're not a machine like Krobe. You need your energy for the healing process.'

Levi gave him a look askance and found Eren looking sheepishly back at him.

Rivaille sighed and wiped his hands on a towel.

'Fine. Come along. I was going down anyway,' said Levi, holding up a paper bag.

..-..

It was strange how poverty afflicted worlds despite the distances between them. Maybe it was the human condition, one of the ills that Pandora unwittingly freed from her box and now, it was here to stay. Poverty did not necessarily mean ragged clothes and arms outstretched for alms. It also meant malnutrition and juveniles standing in the street corners, smoking pot because there was nothing else to do.

Eren recognised some of the faces. Like Jo and Madris, both considerably taller than the last time he'd seen them. He watched as Levi knelt on one knee, reached into his paper bag and drew out loaves of bread. The children came up, some fighting to get in line first.

It was just the sort of thing that was sure to piss off the Lance Corporal.

'Okay, the _next_ person who is going to start a fight, gets to pick a fight with _me_. Line up. Eren, be a little useful, you brat.'

'Y-yes, sir!' Eren replied at full attention and helped with the law and order that the situation demanded.

Under Levi's glaring and Eren's half hearted attempts at _trying_ to look intimidating (_My name is Jaeger, not faggot, kid. And ouch, stop pulling at my hair. No, you can't call me Bagel either) _the group of twelve odd children quietened down, received their breads and left without a thank you or goodbye. Their small feet scuttled along the pavement, leaving the two grown up men in the solitude of the alley.

Levi rose, crumpling the paper bag in his hand. 'Guess soup kitchen's run dry already,' Levi muttered and glanced at the tall apartment tower across the street. There were shadows under his eyes, darker than usual and furrows deep like a reigning sadness. Eren had seen that expression before and to be honest, it worried him. More than he'd have liked to believe.

'Hey... Levi,' he called.

Levi tossed the bag into a bin. 'What?'

'I've always wondered. When you were living on the streets... was there anyone to help _you_?'

Levi said nothing for a long moment and stared fixatedly at the gravel under his shoes.

'It's in the past and it doesn't matter. Why do you ask, Eren?'

'Because I _care_,' was Eren's defiant answer. 'I mean, don't I have the right to? And it's been on my mind a lot. What you said back at the hospital, about not telling the truth. You know... Levi, I'm not the only one who keeps secrets in this relationship. You've never told me the whole truth either.'

Levi turned to the brunette, watching him under a half lidded gaze.

'And what will you _do_ if I tell you the truth? That yes, I lived among beggars, thieves and hookers. That yes, I had to trudge through the accumulated filth of Titan to survive. And that there was no one to help me or anyone else for that matter. What will you do, Eren? '

Levi's eyes flashed dangerously as they met his.

Any normal person would have been intimidated by that expression. Would have shrunk away with their tail between their legs. But not Eren. Because Eren Jaeger had not learnt to keel over and die yet. Because he was persistent, reckless and foolhardy... even in love.

The younger shook his head furiously.

'Then Rivaille, I would fix a time machine, go back in time and become _that _person!'

Levi grew visibly frigid at the confession, his stoic countenance unsettled by the frankness in his answer.

'You're such a...'

'-brat?' completed Eren, breaking into a playful smile. He caught hold of Levi's long sleeve and pulled him into a close embrace. Wrapping his left arm around the older's shoulders and refusing to let go this time, Eren lowered his head and pressed it against Levi's forehead. 'This brat will follow you wherever you go, to the ends of the universe, Corporal,' Eren said, his gaze unwavering as he stared into the grey pools. 'Consider it a promise. Maybe even as a warning.'

Levi smiled, despite himself.

'Says the bastard who can't find his socks on a good day.'

Eren laughed and Levi was pleased to hear it.

'Fine, I'll take your word for it... You better fuckin' come. Because I'll be waiting,' the older replied, pulling Eren down by the lapel of his tshirt for a much over due kiss.

The kiss had surprised Eren, suffice to say. Levi wasn't into public displays of affection and the alley was not exactly the most sanitary in the world. Not the sort of place he had expected to get lucky, true. But he wasn't going to argue.

Eren pulled up his good hand to Levi's hair, burying his fingers in the undercut and nodded in silence, relishing in the warmth and softness of the mouth moving against his. He nipped and sucked at Levi's lower lip, the pent up need for six months threatening to spill.

After a long and breathless moment, Levi pulled away a little, licking his lips and admiring his handiwork.

Eren staggered to find his footing and catch his breath.

Yes, he'd definitely missed this.

'Speaking of uh, time machines... you don't think Titan _has_ one, do you? I won't mind going back in time and rewriting my Fluid Dynamics paper.'

Levi mustered a scowl from somewhere.

'Eren.'

'Yeah?'

'Fuck your paper. Not now.'

'You have a point... I admit.'


	17. Void Dreams

Chapter-17- Void Dreams

~.~

Eren was sanctioned orders to stay put at home for a week. It was Historia Reiss who delivered the signed decree from headquarters; the whole dreary hallway outside apartment 1263 becoming rose tinted and cheery in her presence. Eren could almost imagine the lilies and violets blooming at the sacred spot where she stood. How did she do that, Eren caught himself wondering. Go from being a court scribe one moment to a virtual goddess in the next. The short, petite girl craned her neck over Eren's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the apartment's interior. Her blue eyes gazed long and far, secretly impressed by the idea of Lance Corporal Levi cohabiting with someone.

She would have never believed it unless she'd seen it for herself.

'I assumed Marco was pulling my leg when he told me. So, the rumours _are_ true. You two are really... _married_?' she asked, half embarrassed.

Eren gave her a smug grin, resting his arm against the doorframe.

'Married_ to_ each other,' emphasized the brown head. 'It's alright if you're surprised. I get why. Broke a lot of hearts when I decided to settle down with the jackass corporal _from hell_-'

'Eren,' warned a deeper voice from inside.

'Aw, fuck. He's angry, thanks for dropping by,' the young keeper winked at Historia as he bid her goodbye.

Eren closed the door and ambled his way back into the apartment. He chewed off one corner of the envelope that Historia had delivered and drew out the contents. The letter had come direct from the office of Pixis and he had hoped it would grant him official permission to join the Leonhart assignment. Because God, he was getting restless and there was nothing more he'd have liked than to get back into his gear and join the squad in their investigation. But his spirit sank as he read through the parchment. To quote it word to word, Eren Jaeger, member of the 104th squadron of PeaceCorps, was not to engage in any mission until further orders. Instead, he was to concentrate on his _physiotherapy_ and to stay _the fuck_ away from any interstellar gates. Quote, Unquote. Dot Pixis.

'Ah, nice man, Pixis. Always had a way with words,' said Levi humorously, as Eren read it out to him.

The brunette slumped into the couch in disbelief and cast the document away.

'I can't believe they've put me on house arrest. Why am I being treated like I'm a gateway mass murderer on the run,' Eren grumbled irritably, grabbing hold of the remote control and decided to vent his spleen over the television.

Levi shrugged from his spot at the table as he tweaked around with Krobe's wiring. The robodog (which was what Eren called it) lay dissected on the table, its bolts and circuitry scattered next to its artificial carcass. In the world of Titan, it was rare to find a live animal. Most pets were tame, android renditions of creatures on earth. Like how Rivaille's droid dog was modeled after a rottweiler pup, with a slick black metal coat and mean looking eyes. The beady red orbs did not have the gleam of life at the moment.

Eren swirled in his seat.

'I mean, is _this_ the face of a criminal?' Eren asked, pointing to his face.

Levi arched an eyebrow, spat out the tail end of a wire and made that little almost-a-laugh sound of his. There were a million degrading ways Levi wanted to answer Eren's question but Rivaille chose to snort instead.

'Does that even warrant a _straight_ answer, Jaeger?'

Eren scowled, clearly unhappy at the lack of support. He watched as Levi stood up, rubbing the grime of machine oil from his hands. The older man reached for a sheet of paper tucked under a coaster and handed it to Eren.

'Here,' motioned Levi.

'What's... this?' the brunette asked suspiciously.

'A list of chores to occupy your time. So you don't get _too_ bored at home.'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'No, I'm dead serious, rookie. I'm going to go check on Eld and Gunther now. And after that, I have a round up meeting with Erwin and the squad. You better be _done_ by the time I return. Understood, _peacecorp_?'

Eren read out the list, green eyes glaring daggers at the corporal's scrawny black writing.

'Scrub the bathroom tiles, do the laundry, vacuum all the rooms... Jeez, Levi, you're really going out of your way to make me feel at home, huh?'

'Why Eren...' said Levi, almost cheerfully. 'Think of it as _physiotherapy_.'

'Screw you,' piped Eren, frowning at the slip of paper.

Pause.

'Oh, that's there on the list as well.'

'Wh-Wh_at_?'

Eren scanned down the list and to his extreme mortification, he found it. The innocuous point between 'sort out the wardrobe' and 'water the helambury in the balcony.'

_Make love when I get home._

Eren cleared his throat awkwardly, having never expected Levi to be so forthcoming about it. He pulled on his hoodie, sank deeper into his seat and felt his cheeks go warm. Eren absently flicked away the brown hair falling into his nearly hidden eyes.

'You didn't have to... uh, write it down, you know.'

The silence that followed was perhaps more embarrassing.

Levi smirked and walked over to him, placing the metal dog on the coffee table. Levi closed the shutter on its head with a loud, resounding click.

'It was a joke, moron. Loosen up. By the way, I got you company.'

Eren watched as Krobe's beady dark eyes illuminated with a red light and the dog wiggled its limbs, flexing into its new found life.

..-..

To clean or not to clean.

That became the quintessential question of Eren Jaeger's life.

Eren sighed, wondering how he had landed himself in this predicament.

Squashing the demon of procrastination under his foot, Eren started on the chores list. He changed his bandages, put his right arm into a sling, covered his head with a bandana and with one hand armed with a vacuum hose, he got to work.

Eren admitted that he wasn't as meticulous as his partner. While Levi would make sure not a single dust ball survived the purgatory hell that Levi called 'cleaning', Eren was more of a merciful saint by comparison. A merciful _and_ lazy saint, his conscience reiterated. Eren stuck his head under the couch, wondering if the vacuum hose could reach under it. The gap was a dark and narrow stretch and there was not much leeway for him to squeeze the vacuum cleaner through. Which meant he had to move the furniture.

Or, _maybe_ he could choose to be thorough on a better day. Like when he had the faculties of two arms. He didn't imagine there would be a major doomsday apocalypse if he skipped the tricky spots. Yep, the procrastination demon was back again. _Why, hello to you too._

There was a bark.

Eren looked up and found Krobe sitting on the couch staring down at him. Its metallic snout was held high in air while it snorted in disdain at him. Eren observed the curve of its head tilt, beady red eyes looking at Eren accusatively.

'_Haha, no. I'm on to you, you sleazy, filthy human,_' it seemed to suggest.

'You're going to tell on me, aren't you?' Eren asked of the dog.

Another bark which Eren interpreted to be 'yes, it _so_ was'.

Eren sat up on his heels, glaring at the dog.

'Oh yeah? Two can play this game, you little goody two shoes.'

Krobe perked one ear up, accepting the challenge with silence. And without a warning, the droid dog took off, its little legs carrying it into the bedroom.

Eren watched it leave in amazement.

Had he finally managed to tame that mutt? Had he, at long last, managed to settle a eight year feud?

Yeah... Maybe.

Feeling triumphant for the first time in weeks, Eren shifted to dusting the shelves. He came to a pause at the framed photographs. He smiled when he saw the one with Rivaille. They had taken the picture at their first anniversary when Levi had taken him to that weirdass pub downtown, (Diablo, he remembered the name) and gotten themselves drunk silly. To commemorate the occasion, they'd asked the burly, blond bartender Reiner to take two snaps of them with Eren's Polaroid camera. One was here. The other locked up in his study desk back home.

His eyes roamed to the other two photographs and Eren was elated to see his best buds shooting him the v-sign. He wondered how Armin was doing.

Probably, dissing Eren, no doubt.

And then, there was his mother, a portrait he'd taken of Carla Jaeger at her bedside.

_She must be worried. _

_Hell, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

His thoughts were interrupted by the low growl that emerged from the bedroom.

..-..

_Okay. _

_Note to self._

Never_ ever_ taunt a dog.

Especially a droid dog which knew where you kept your favourite turtleneck and knew perfectly well on how to make a chewtoy out of said favourite turtleneck.

The sweater had been shredded, mawed over and the dog had left the remains for Eren to find. Upon making the discovery of what the little beast was up to, Eren gave a violent snarl, dropped his feather duster and chased after the sweater killer. The robodog was not an easy thing to catch, quick for its stupid little feet. But Eren had been trained by the best in the field. Yeah, if only Keith Shadis could see him today. Eren lunged, rolling on the carpet and finally wrestled the mutt into his hold. He scooped up the dog in his left arm and bounded for the door.

'Okay, that's _it_. That turtleneck was a christmas gift from my _mom_ and now you've done it, you metal freak. You're out, buster. Out, out, _OUT_-' Eren threatened as he crossed over to the front door, kicking it open and tossing the dog out into the empty hallway.

Krobe took a moment to pull its bearings together. It considered its new surroundings in surprise and looked back at him mournfully. Krobe scrambled for the door as a last shot but Eren blocked the opening with his feet.

He crouched low and wriggled a finger in its face.

'No way. _No way_ in hell. You're going to sit here and think about what you just did!'

Krobe whined and stared back at Eren with its puppy eyes.

'Oh no, no, _no_. Don't give me that look, you spawn of Satan. I'm _not _going to fall for that.'

But Eren's voice had already dropped an octave and the whining was making it increasingly difficult to stay furious. His anger finally came undone when Krobe raised itself on its hind legs and wagged its tail, the astute sign of surrender.

_Dammit._

Eren sighed, sinking down on one knee and tweaked the dog's ear begrudgingly.

'Fine, you win,' he admitted.

_Stupid dog with its stupid wily charms._

Krobe leaned in to the touch.

Eren looked at it, forever amazed by the little wonder it was.

'You're like a real dog, you know. I wish I could take you to earth and let Armin take you apart-'

Krobe snarled, turning hostile instantly.

'Okay, okay, no taking apart. Bad word I guess. Besides, I'd probably be breaking a million statutory regulations for trying to smuggle you over the borders.'

Eren ran a hand over the dog's cold neck, humming absentmindedly. He watched the lights of the hallway quiver from the voltage change. In a way, they were both stuck at home, man and machine. Though Krobe had a better personality than certain humans. He'd take Krobe any day over horseface Jean's company. Eren wondered why he was being so sour today. This hiatus was affecting him, Eren knew. He wasn't used to being cooped up at a place.

Is that why the Corporal had left Krobe?

Affection surged in him.

'You know half of the reason why we never get along?' Eren asked the dog, the corner of his lips quirking upwards.

The dog gave a shiver, which was kind of ridiculous for a droid.

'It's because we are both vying for Levi's attention. And I admit I've always been jealous of you. You know why?'

Krobe perked another ear up.

Eren laughed and settled into a thoughtful silence.

'It's because...' Eren took in a deep breath and answered. '-you got to meet him _first_.'

Krobe met his gaze with its beady, red eyes and perhaps its fuzzy logic detected the sadness in him.

'I know I've never appreciated you enough. But Krobe, thanks for taking care of him. Especially when I'm not there.'

The dog barked and ran a metallic tongue over his cheek.

Oh God, did it just _lick_ him?

And in that moment, Eren knew they had made their peace.

..-..

Eren found himself perched on top of a skyscraper, the sky lit in hues of red and orange. The dwarf sun of Titan was beginning to set over the landscape. A dream, he realised. Because this was no place he'd ever seen before. There were high rises all around, glassy, hollow buildings but not a single one recognisable. Sunlight was dimming in the spaces between them, the rays of the dwarf star failing to illuminate its host planet. The city was getting slowly swallowed by the shadows of civilisation and the labyrinthine streets of the night city were lighting up like glowing rivers in the dark. The moribund city was almost beautiful... in a gothic way.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying the scenery.

Eren wasn't alone.

S_he_ was there, standing on top of the reflecting glass tiles.

She turned to give Eren a knowing glance.

'Hey Jaeger. Good to see you're_ still _alive and kicking.'

Eren stood frozen, emerald eyes widening. The woman with the blond hair sneered at his vacant expression. Even as she puckered up and blew a raspberry at him, Eren noticed it. The key dangling around her neck.

Eren gave a low, menacing growl.

'Annie, you've got some nerve to show up. How dare you even wear the wings of freedom! Don't you fucking dare call yourself a peacecorp after all that has happened!'

Leonhart gave a laugh. She straightened and walked towards him, unafraid and intimidating with her green cloak billowing in the winds of their altitude.

'Always keen to fight, aren't you?'

At her approach, Eren took a ginger step backwards and realised that he was standing at the tip of the roof. And that he didn't have his gear on. His one heel teetered close to the emptiness below and he stared at the abyss underneath him. The dark void expanded like a black hole, its mouth gaping wide.

Eren would have gone over the edge.

But Annie reached out in time and caught his wrist, holding him steady.

They stood there, former friends turned foes.

Leonhart held on to his wrist and he felt a pain surge through it. His right arm, Eren noticed. This _had_ to be a dream.

'Careful,' she told him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

'What the hell, Annie?' spat Eren, 'Why are you even _helping_ me?'

'We Earthborns need to look out for each other, don't we, Eren?'

'Yeah, right. Say it to someone whom you didn't fucking assault ten days ago.'

Annie's blue eyes glowed against the hues of magenta.

'Jaeger,' she cooed, her voice sounding calm and cool. Leonhart reminded him of the ocean, calm but turbulent deep inside. 'You forgot about it, didn't you? Titan Repository, third floor, cabinet 'J'.'

Eren regarded her quietly. _Hell no, Eren. Don't listen to her_, his conscience urged. _This is the same woman who attacked Levi's squad. She is playing games with you._

'Annie, why are you doing this? We are meant to protect the two worlds-'

'Protect?' Annie echoed in distaste.

There was a flash of anger on her face, fiery but brief in passing.

'Titan Repository, Jaeger,' she reminded him. 'Go there and you'll find the answer.'

She stopped gripping his hand and pushed him off with a light shove. Eren coughed in surprise as he fell headfirst into the abyss. Annie's smile widened as she watched him go down.

'Au revoir, Eren Jaeger,' was the last thing he heard her say.

He fell down leagues and leagues but the ground never came. An endless tumble into the darkness below. Like the legions of dark seraphim falling into the pit of hell. Banished and forsaken. That was how he felt.

There was the familiar chasm of the void again. Eren clasped his eyes shut, fearing for impact.

'Eren! Wake up!' called a soothing, grave voice. 'EREN!'

Eren woke up in cold sweat, his heart thundering in his chest. The darkness had dissolved and all he saw was Levi staring down at him, the corporal's fingers wrapped around his face. Rivaille stroked his hair, trying to revive him. The older man was speaking but he wasn't hearing any of it.

'EREN!' Levi urged, trying to make him focus. 'You were thrashing in bed,' said Levi, his voice sounding throaty as he spoke. 'Are you alright?'

Eren stared at him, wide eyed.

He finally raised his good hand to Levi's cheek and was relieved to feel the warmth of the living, relieved to feel the pulse throb under his fingers.

'Y-yeah. I'm fine now.'


	18. Half Truths

Chapter-18- Half Truths

~.~

When morning finally came, darkness still reigned outside. And in the mind of one man. The clock struck five with a dull echo that rang hollow in the confines of the four walls. The blue grey shadows roamed the walls of their bedroom, what Levi guessed to be partial silhouettes of people, things, floating plantations and other decrepit elements of the Titan skyscape. He figured the blinds were to be blamed for that.

At some point, Eren had decided to use Levi for a makeshift pillow. The younger was settled into the crook of Rivaille's elbow, snoring mildly into the older man's comfort zone. Eren's forehead had a faint crease as if he was trying to solve some intriguing midterm paper in his dreams, his lips were parted in a not so aphrodisiac way and wisps of bed hair masked his close lidded eyes.

Levi bit back a grim smile, resisting the urge to straighten out Eren's hair for him.

It would be to risk awakening the brat. And after seeing the hunted, despairing look on Eren's face last night, Jaeger could afford a decent night's sleep.

Eren wouldn't remain in the position for long anyway. The younger's propensity to toss and turn, (even kick Levi at times) was mildly disturbing.

Levi began to roll away from the lump beside him, his thoughts fixed on opening the curtains and ushering in the new day. No matter how caustic and grey the view was going to be, he would have to face it. Because this was home to him. The only home he'd ever known.

But Eren's hand slithered around his wrist, caught hold of Levi and held him in place.

Levi watched the bugger in faint vexation.

He tried to wriggle free from the oaf's death grip, tried to coax him to loosen his grasp and when all efforts turned out to be futile, Levi finally conceded defeat and slumped back against the bed.

_Guess there's no getting away from you, huh?_

There was a hint of a content smile on Eren's face but the brunette remained asleep.

Levi looked at the hand on his wrist.

He gave the tanned digits a thin scrutiny, nudging them just a little, afraid to wake the sleeping man beside him. But his fears were unfounded. Eren didn't stir and Levi felt emboldened to inspect his features further. Because by Nyse, they didn't get enough time together to dwell on subtlety.

Levi reclined against the bedpost, tracing the curve of Eren's fingers and ruminated over them in silence.

Eren's hands were neither fragile nor callous, he had always noticed.

But they _were_ tensile, possibly the effect of adolescent years spent in training for the corps.

Levi's grey eyes followed them keenly, going over the bump of the knuckles.

He was suddenly reminded of the time when the brat had stumbled headfirst into his life.

Eren, the fifteen year old teenager with a fiery spirit at heart and a goddam hero complex to boot.

_Seems like ages ago._

Without thinking, Levi reached for the bedside drawer and shuffled through the contents as quietly as he could. He found the object he was looking for.

A metal band made of cheap silver.

'_I don't have much of savings, so this will have to do,' _Eren had told him, slipping the metal band on Levi's ring finger three years ago.

'And… what the hell_ is_ this?' Levi had asked him in return.

'_A wedding ring. Oh, come on, Levi. Don't glare at me as if I'm giving you some sort of a nuclear weapon of mass destruction. It's just a wedding ring but… it means a whole lot to me. So you better keep it!'_

Apparently, Earthlings were fond of baubles and trinkets. _Apparently_, this piece of metal had been used as a century old symbol for marriage on the blue planet. On the contrary, alliances were much simpler in the world of Titan, whether they were matrimonial or strategic in nature. To get married, all you had to do was sign a contract in the presence of official witnesses, pledging to give something and receive something equivalent in return.

In the end, Levi did not wear the ring that Eren had given to him. He had reluctantly buried the ornament in his pant pocket. Because frankly, the thing embarrassed him. But Eren had kept his end of the bargain. The brat had been wearing his even when he'd got rescued from Gate twenty two and even as he was getting wheeled into the military hospital, bleeding precariously close to death. The ring Levi held on his palm now… was in fact Eren's.

Levi had slipped it off Eren's hand on the insistence of the medical staff.

'_We need to take a scan. Can't have that on him,_' the nurse had said.

Levi stared at the metal band, dim lit under the neon light.

Were all people on Earth so oddly sentimental?

If marriage was an alliance, a give and take like the Titans believed, what had he given Eren in return?

_Nothing_, said a quiet voice in his head. _You've given him nothing but pain, nightmares and half truths._

Levi was reminded of the balance in the hands of Lady Justice, the scale tilting heavily in Eren's way.

He heard Eren's breathing hitch and the brat began muttering in his sleep. Something about pepperoni on pizza, whatever the heck that was supposed to mean.

_Atleast he isn't having nightmares._

What really bothered Levi was how thin Eren had gotten since his stay at the military hospital. He had noticed it before, especially when he had to strip Eren during his trial. While the world had mocked and threatened Rivaille for his excessive indecency, all Levi remembered was being concerned about how thin this fellow had got. And here, under the cover of neon lights, he could see the true difference. Levi reached out and grabbed a handful of Eren's tshirt. He yanked it upwards, freeing it from Eren's pants with a little whispering sound.

_Yeah. _

_Taut as a wire. _

_Withered down to muscle and nerve._

Eren's exposed stomach shifted every time he breathed, sharply delineated muscles contracting and expanding in a rhythm.

Levi pressed a cold hand across the bare skin and heard Eren's breath hitch.

It was enough to wake him.

Eren stirred, letting his eyes drift open and favoured Levi with a ghost of a grin.

'You know, Levi,' Eren's voice sounding throaty and gruff from slumber. '…if you wanted me that much, all you had to do was _ask_.'

Levi's expression was dark and brooding.

'Slept well?'

Eren stifled a yawn and nodded, bed hair becoming increasingly nestled. 'Your chores list.'

'You actually finished all of them? I'm impressed. There is hope for your redemption, Jaeger.'

Eren smiled. 'Not all of them, Corporal. I believe there is one still left.'

Levi gave another loop into the fabric of the tshirt and tugged, reeling Eren close.

'So Krobe tells me you guys made up.'

Eren smirked.

'We had… an _agreement_ of sorts,' replied the younger, rolling on top of Levi.

'What sort of agreement?'

'Oh, I told him he could keep you in the day…' Eren said, administering a kiss on the man underneath. 'While, uh, I keep you for the night. It was a fair deal, Rivaille.'

'Nothing about you is fair, Jaeger,' Levi remarked, pulling his hands to the keeper's hair and ruffling it.

'And guess who I learnt that from.'

..-..

At some point of their night's exertions, when Levi had ended cocooned in the warmth that Eren called his lanky arms and the older man was drifting into the first tinctures of sleep, Eren asked a question, interrupting the post-coitus silence that Levi was fond of.

Levi glanced up to meet emerald eyes that reflected spots of neon in their own brilliance.

'Dammit, Jaeger. Can't you sleep after sex?' he asked groggily.

'Sorry,' admitted Eren. 'I asked if you knew where Titan Repository is.'

Levi said nothing, turning back to the blinds. Thoughts raced through his head. Why was Eren asking about the repository? Why now of all times?

'Rivaille,' urged Eren.

Levi blinked uncomfortably. 'No.'

'Huh,' blurted out Eren. 'Is it me or did you just evade the question?'

Levi gave a mild shrug. 'No, never heard of it. Sounds like a crummy department holed up somewhere, probably with mountains of paperwork.'

Eren nodded. 'Yeah, well, apparently that crummy department is holding some answers for me. It's the only lead I've got on Annie. I think she wants me to go there.'

'I think she also wanted you to die, moron.'

Eren winced. 'Maybe. She had her chance to kill me, Levi but the more I think about it... she let me go.'

'Eren, can you hear yourself talking? You're sympathizing with the devil.'

'Levi-'

'Your orders are to stay at home.'

'But if you escort me-'

Levi glared at him. 'Which I most definitely _won't_ do. You are in no position to defend yourself if you get into trouble.'

'Dammit Levi. I'm_ fine_ now. I'm getting some feeling back into my right arm. Surely, that should count as something. Besides, I survived _this_,' he indicated to the sheets between them.

Levi gave a 'tch'. 'I'm beginning to wonder if _this_ was prudent in the first place.'

'Rivaille,' growled Eren.

But Levi had slithered out of Eren's arms like a lizard.

'Erwin is in charge of the Blonde, Eren. The best I can do is relay the information to him and let Smith call the shots. You are to stay at home. It's an order from Pixis. Hell, it's an order from your corporal as well. I'd like to see you try circumventing all of us.'

'Fuck you.'

'I believe we just did, brat.'

Eren swung his foot and kicked him out of bed.

Granted, he deserved that.

..-..

The pub Diablo was about to close up when Levi sauntered in, a clear rendition of someone who did not get a good night's sleep. Levi had always carried the buggered look well. Now, he had taken it to newer heights. Levi slung the trench coat on the coat rack and sat down on one leather stool. The bartender, an easy going chap with a larger than life personality and a bucket load of brotherly advice to give, glanced up at Levi in pleasant surprise. He was cleaning the glasses with a dirty looking rag whose hygiene standard alarmed Levi.

'Heh, if it isn't the Lance Corporal from the Titan Corps. And to what do we owe the _pleasure_-'

'Shut the crap, Reiner. And get me the usual in a _cleaner_ glass, for fuck sake. The stronger, the better.'

Reiner merely cocked an eyebrow and nodded, pulling up a glass. Reiner began pouring into it and surveyed Levi under his thick set eyebrows.

'So, I haven't seen Jaeger in sometime. Isn't he supposed to be returning from Utgard, that's where he lives right?'

Levi considered him over the rim of the glass and shrugged.

'Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not keeping tabs on him,' Levi said, knowing it was completely untrue.

'Heh, alright. Odd couple, you two. I miss the kid though.'

Levi stared at him, disgruntled. 'He's not a kid. He's got the kick of a kangaroo trooper.' Levi grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 'Wish he had stayed a kid though. Would have listened better and fuck, why am I telling you all this.'

Reiner gave a burly laugh.

'It's one of my charms, man. Getting people to talk.'

Levi looked around the pub. Desolate as it was, there was someone else. A hooded figure sat in one of the booths, watching him keenly.

'Excuse me,' Levi said and strolled over to the booth, joining the stranger on the plush red seat. Levi sighed when he saw the man in entirety. Of course, this was no complete stranger. The bangs of rebellion had been cut shorter and there was the maddening light in his eyes. It had been a decade since the last time they'd met.

'How long have you been waiting?' Levi questioned, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes roamed over the pub, making sure they was no one to eavesdrop on their conversation.

The man gave a smile and scratched his chin.

'I figured you'd come eventually. You got my message?'

'Yes, you're taking too many risks. Don't use Gale to send me messages. Don't care how encrypted the State thinks it is... What're you even doing here, Church?'

'Serving you the reminder of a promise, _Corporal_.'


	19. Balcony Tumblers

Chapter-19- Balcony Tumblers

~.~

Keith Shadis, the baldie, who'd taught them the ropes of gear maneuvering, had once said in that admirably eloquent way of his_. 'Trust me. If you can't buckle up, you will fuck up._ _And ladies and gentlemen, as gratifying as it would be to see your mashed up faces upon my pavement; I like to keep my success ratio a few notches above Titan's standards, that is, a survival rate 10 out of 100. Always remember the checklist, dunderheads. I repeat, Peacecorps. Always remember the __**checklist**__!_'

Eren was pretty sure_ he_ would never forget the darn checklist. Especially after Annie invaded his dreams and sent him spiraling off into the infernal depths from atop a skyscraper. He was surprised that he was actually contemplating on doing this.

Eren stared down from the twelfth floor balcony of their apartment. This wasn't the first time he'd jumped from here*. And he had made a vow never to do it again. Eren stared down and swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

_Oh boy._

The wind roared in his ears and it was a fairly_ chilling_ drop.

He couldn't even see the pavement, the smog of Titan's acerbic weather blocking visibility at thirty meters. All he could see through his foggy vision was- nettled laundry lines, crows sitting perched on a window, shriveled up flower pots and a copious amount of mist.

_Alright._ If Levi wasn't going to help him find the Repository, he would go alone and find it himself. Even if he had to die trying.

Eren put on his goggles and checked the gas in his pump. Straightening his parka, he verified the straps on his tassel shirt and the climbing spikes of his boots. Eren had fixed his right arm into a sling, the only handicap in his grand scheme of things. He also wasn't taking the zirconium blades this time. He was going to go unarmed into Trost like a true madman. But he didn't have much of a choice. After his last bout with the wrong side of the law, Eren did _not _want to be accosted by the Military Police again, or give Titan any more reasons to court martial him.

Yeah, he'd had enough of hearings and debauchery to last him a lifetime.

Just as Eren was about to take a deep breath and plunge, a bark sounded. Just when he had managed to calm himself and dive into the unknown, Krobe had unwittingly managed to shatter his nerves.

Eren turned around and spotted the droid dog scratching at the glass doors.

'No, Krobe. You _can't_ come,' he yelled back.

The droid dog gave two barks and wagged its tail. '_Take me, renegade. Oh please, please take me along,_' it seemed to be saying with its beady red optical senses.

Eren rolled his eyes in chagrin.

He gave the perilous bottom a furtive glance before making up his mind.

He was going to regret this. Oh, he knew.

He swung back over the railing, slid the glass doors and crouched on the floor. 'Climb on,' he instructed. The dog jumped into the fold of his injured arm, burrowing into his warmth_. 'Yeahhh, that's more like it.'_

Eren smiled as he darted back into open air.

'You ready?'

Krobe barked in approval.

Eren did not stop to admire the heights again. He sprung over the raised platform and after tightening his hold on Krobe's metallic body, the peace keeper said a silent prayer and jumped.

As he went plummeting down, he knew Keith Shadis would not be so proud of him today.

..-..

'_May day, May day,_' Krobe's panicked expression seemed to say. '_Young man and dog pummeling to a nasty demise. Help… HELP!'_

Eren felt himself spiral dizzyingly, the cables from the gear refusing to dispatch.

He tugged at the booster behind him, grimacing as he fell through a clothes line.

Thoughts, emergency maneuvers and last wills flashed through his mind. Oh wait... speaking about last testaments, he didn't even _own_ anything to leave anybody. What a sucky thing to remember in one's last moments. And that depressing thought made his left hand whirl and grope madly at his right hip. He nudged at the clamps and found the rusty glitch in his gear. He smoothed down the leather strips and there was a whistling sound as something came undone.

Eren felt his body jerk and he came to a hard stop.

_Yessss!_

_Finally…_

His eyes traced the extended cable and he found himself hanging somewhere between the sixth and the fifth floor. The whole of Brianne district stretched below him, a maze like cropping of buildings and roads. He looked at Krobe, to check if the dog was doing okay.

And a laugh escaped him.

The tumble through the clothesline had not left the dog unscathed.

Krobe was trying to untangle its head from a polka dotted undergarment.

..-..

The Librarian at the Earthen archives was always delighted to see him. Eren was, after all, one of his few Earthborn acquaintances and certainly the one who humored the old crone without a grudge.

'Mr. _Jaeger_! Why, it's good to see you, my boy. And what rare artifact from your world have you brought me this time?' the librarian asked Eren, wrinkled eyes twinkling as the young man walked in through the grubby silver doors.

Eren held up the dog in one hand and grinned for old time's sake.

'Nothing but _me_. Unless you want Krobe? I'll gladly give him away. Maybe, even for _free_.'

The Librarian scrunched up his nose at the dog and passed on the offer. His attention fell to the cast on Eren's elbow.

'What happened to your arm?'

'Long story,' Eren paused, taking in a deep breath. 'There is a reason I came today. I need information, sir. You know this place better than anybody, Mr. Grendall. Where can I find Titan's Repository? Have you heard of it? Does it even exist?'

The Librarian straightened his crooked glasses.

'Eh, the Repository. Of course, it exists. Has the digital records of every damned person on this planet and the next.'

'Personnel records?' Eren asked.

'Yes, but it's restricted. It's not easy to get access to. One of those obscurantism policies of the State.'

Eren's optimism deflated a little.

'Unless…' trailed Mr. Grendall, frowning to himself.

'Unless?' echoed Eren, brightening up again.

'There is a reporter. Charming young woman. But difficult to get on her good side. She might be able to help you.'

'Well, does she have a name?'

'Yes, Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman. I can contact her... if you promise to get me Oscar Wilde's works from your homeland next time!'

Eren took the man's hand and shook it vigorously.

'It's a deal! Thanks a lot. I owe you one.'

* * *

* The first time Eren leaps is in 'The Brat in the Bathtub'.


	20. The HitchHiker

Chapter-20- The Hitchhiker

~.~

The reporter Mikasa Ackerman arrived at Trost Library of Earthen Studies in twelve point seven minutes. Grendall had told Eren to expect a young, charming lady. She was young all right. But there was nothing charming about her as she walked in through the silver doors. Because as soon as her dark, onyx eyes set upon him, Eren felt like he was six again and had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Because Mikasa, though in her twenties and despite looking nothing like Carla Jaeger, was exactly like his mother in every other aspect.

'Oh Eren, what did you _do_ this time?' he could imagine her voice in his head.

The woman had flowing, chin length black hair and a vivid red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her face was all too familiar and he struggled to place it.

Eren soon remembered. This was the same woman who'd interviewed Trost Mayor Cartridge on television and made the stocky man sweat as if in a sauna. Today, she was wearing khaki pants and a full sleeved plaid shirt. She also had one of those pagers strapped to her belt (He guessed it was not really a pager but another curious Titan invention, probably something to dismember sexual offenders on sight, Eren winced inwardly at the thought.)

Her dark eyes moved from antagonizing Eren to antagonizing the dog sitting on the counter. The droid balked under the woman's glare, leaped off the table and went into hiding behind Eren's feet.

_Krobe, you coward… _

Mikasa unrolled her scarf and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. She looked at Grendall and regarded him with forced patience.

'You said you had a story?' she prompted the elderly gentleman.

The old Librarian gave her a placating smile.

'Now, don't blow your fuse. But I may have exaggerated a little, Mikasa.'

There was a change in her, almost a subtle flash of anger.

'Exaggerated? I was in Sina, covering a story on the crystal meth mafia. Who's the guy?' she said, nodding towards Eren.

Grendall gave her a buoyant smile.

'Ackerman, I would like you to meet-'

'John Doe!' Eren suddenly blurted out. 'My name is John Doe,' he insisted to the Old Librarian, wriggling his eyebrows hoping to get the message across. No, he didn't want to give this reporter his real name yet.

'John Doe?' the reporter echoed with her gaze narrowing on him.

The Titan Army had a love hate relationship with the press. The two hated each other's guts, did not approve of the other's influence over the masses and were always tearing the other down. But the Press and the Army were much too valuable to be written off completely. The thinktank of media was needed to carry out the army's sting operations. And the press was sorely dependent on the army to supply them with news worthy subjects. It was a perfect symbiosis.

Eren didn't trust this woman yet and from the way she was looking at him, neither did she.

'Peace Corp,' she mumbled after her long scrutiny of him. 'Don't bother denying it since the Titan Army sanctions maneuvering gear only to their right wing segment, that is your Peace Corps. Alright, _John Doe_. What exactly do you want from me?' Mikasa looked at her watch and said,' You've got _two _minutes to convince me before I walk out of here, calling all this a bluff.'

Eren went pale and launched into his request immediately.

'I-I need your help. Grendall said you could get me into Titan Repository.'

There was a silence.

Mikasa pursed her lips into a thin line.

'Yes, I do have access. But what makes you think I will help _you_?' she barely glanced at her watch. 'One minute left.'

'Uh, you're a… good person?'

Mikasa stared at him darkly.

'Try harder, punk.'

'I will… pay you?'

'Trying to bribe the press? I could get you locked up faster than you can spell 'Shiganshina', _John Doe_. Grendall, would you be kind enough to call the Military Police?'

Eren turned pale and went frantic.

'Okay, okay. Look, my name is Eren. And I wasn't trying to bribe you or anything,' he slapped a fist on his forehead. 'Oh God, I'm having shitload of luck with the law lately. I'd like to go to one place where people aren't trying to send me back to jail. I mean, is that too much to ask?'

There was a perceptive pause and Ackerman had stopped glancing at her watch. Her eyes widened a little, just a little and she gazed long at him. Her shoulders slumped and she regarded him in silence.

'Eren,' said Mikasa experimentally as if searching for the name. 'So, you're _Eren_.'

'Um… yeah?'

'Eren Jaeger?'

'Am I… famous and I don't know about it?'

Mikasa let out a small smile.

'You're the suicidal bastard who tore down gate twenty third. At least that's what my source told me. I heard they were going to guillotine you.'

'Ah… that,' Eren grimaced at the name. 'Nope, still alive. I guess they let me off the hook for now.'

Mikasa was still smiling in that strange, bittersweet way of hers. She stood up abruptly and began rolling the red scarf around herself again.

'Alright... I'll help you. But in return, you need to tell me all about yourself. I came here to get a good story and I intend to have it. Do you have a ride?'

Eren scratched his nape awkwardly and shook his head.

'I was hoping I could hitchhike with you.'

Mikasa sighed in contempt.

'Fine. But the dog stays.'

Eren looked back at the droid and caught it looking sorrowfully at him.

'Sorry, Krobe. Gotta do what the lady says. It's her call.'

Krobe whined and Eren sank on one knee to scratch it behind the ears.

'I'll be back, I promise,' Eren told the dog.

..-..

'Holy shit. _This_ is your ride?' Eren exclaimed as they stepped out of the building. On the street, with a crowd of street urchins gathered around it in awe, was a deluxe TJ780. One of the fastest airships in the Titanverse at the moment.

'Uh huh,' said the reporter, putting on her goggles and climbed over one wing to her seat in the cockpit. The lithe woman put on her bomber jacket and looked at her watch again. Eren was still studying the airship's wings with frank amazement. It was nothing short of beautiful, the airship. It was just the sort of thing that would have made him and Armin squeal in nerdish delight as they tinkered it apart. Turbo boosters, state of the art flanks, a virtually hidden propeller and beautiful ailerons. It was a real beauty and as cherry red as Ackerman's scarf.

Eren ran a hand over the wingspan.

'I always thought you've to sleep with an oil baron to get your hands on one of these. Or maybe sell two kidneys.'

Mikasa considered him coldly.

'Are you getting in or not?'

Eren maneuvered past the kids and slithered into the passenger side.

Mikasa looked him over and sighed.

'Seat belt, Eren.'

Yep, definitely like Carla.

'God, you sound so much like my mom,' grumbled the young keeper but acquiesced.

The street children broke into 'oooh's and 'whoa's as they watched the jets turn on and the aircraft lifted off the ground in an upward spiral. Eren gave a cautious look outside the window. He wished he hadn't on retrospect. The Trost Library of Earthen Studies became a tiny blip in the landscape and Eren felt the familiar wave of nausea hit him.

..-..

'I don't feel so good,' Eren said, clutching at his stomach. The constant change of pressure made his ears ache and he'd long stopped watching the windscreen. The pattern of clouds was mesmerizing, the smog thick and he felt the bile rise in his throat. For someone so attuned to working with the maneuvering gear, Eren was ridiculous with heights.

Mikasa noticed his discomfort.

'Hang on, we'll be there in some time,' the reporter said, changing gears and slowing down the TJ for his benefit. She was awfully kind when she had to be.

Eren slumped against the dashboard and nodded his thanks.

'So, you're an Earthborn,' Mikasa spoke after a long, drawn pause. 'How did you come to Titan?'

Eren smiled under his messy brown hair.

'Stumbled on it when I was fifteen. Thought I had got kidnapped. He sent me back but I had to find the place again,' Eren closed his eyes at the memory. 'The truth is I wanted to find him again.'

'He? Who's he?'

Eren was quiet.

'His name is Levi.'

The reporter turned to him sharply and the TJ almost careened off its course.

'Levi... Lance Corporal Levi? Rivaille Levi? You know that bastard?' Mikasa asked, making a little sound of disapproval with her tongue.

Eren cleared his throat.

'Uh, yeah. I guess 'knowing him' would be a gross understatement. I'm kinda married to him.'

The reporter's head swiveled to him, her face registering shock.

'What? You're _married_ to him?'

Yep, definitely like Carla.


	21. Berium Rain

Chapter-21- Berium Rain

~.~

The clouds broke and Eren discovered that they were now flying amidst the floating plantations. In this alien world of Titan, there was not much arable land or enough sunlight for natural photosynthesis. For the subsistence of the growing population of Titans, the native engineers and research scientists had the ingenuity to construct large, levitating land masses which supported crops, horticulture and groves.

It was apparently autumn in this dystopian world, for the deciduous trees of the floating platforms had begun to shed. Like the maple trees back home. The wind brought with it the stupefying rain of dry, red leaves. Eren watched the torrent of leaves flutter down like red snowflakes, moving with the weather elements in a downward spiral towards the ground leagues below them. To be honest, Eren was rendered speechless by the vision. It was a breathtaking sight, like being caught in the eye of an aeriel maelstrom.

Mikasa called it 'Berium Rain' and she didn't find it as awe-inspiring as he did. She suggested stopping at a gas station and waiting out for the rain to end.

'It may be pretty to look at but a pain to fly in,' she had said, starting the slow descent downwards. 'I've lost too many peers to freak accidents.'

Eren didn't mind too much and was relieved to be back on solid ground anyway. As he unbuckled himself from the seat, Eren wondered if he'd managed to get on Ackerman's good side. He was feeling a good vibe, to say the truth. Though the reporter had a strangely, guarded personality.

There was a small, sleazy restaurant next to the gas station and Eren offered to buy her lunch. The reporter had raised an eyebrow and asked Eren if he was trying to bribe her again. The peace keeper had blanched, stuttering a quick apology but Mikasa smiled, asking him to relax.

And that was how it had started. Their camaraderie of sorts.

Eren was pleased to have made a new friend. Most of his friends and acquaintances were from the Titan Army. He'd never thought he'd actually get along with someone from the press. Which made him wonder how many of the State's prejudices had any sound rationale behind them.

Mikasa was thinking along the same lines. Eren's enthusiasm was infectious, his laughter was enchanting and as Mikasa ate through her lasagna, she was reminded of what her father had told her once.

'_Aloofness is a besetting sin of our kind, Mikasa. The Earthborns are nothing like us. They trust easily and are so very attracted to the notions of love, kindness, friendship and second chances. All the things we consider to be weaknesses. In a way, it is a great irony of our civilization. We may be better connected than our Earthen counterparts, more orderly, advanced but... they remain more humane than us.'_

'_Do you really believe that?' Mikasa had asked him._

'_Yes, I do... Do you know why the interstellar gates exist?' her father had asked her in return._

_Fourteen year old Mikasa had looked at him in puzzlement._

'_So, that one day, Titans and Earthlings could mingle freely?' was her naive reply._

_Her foster parent had laughed._

'_No, Mikasa. There is the tragic truth no one cares to admit. There is nothing benevolent about the gateways. Think about it. Once the dwarf sun fades and never rises again the next day, Titan would become inhospitable to life. What will the State do then?'_

_The answer stared at her in the face._

'_Invade... the other side?'_

_Grisha had smiled in that sorrowful way of his._

'Ms. Ackerman. You there?'

Mikasa found Eren waving a fork in front of her face. She blinked uncomfortably and nodded, trying to put away that old memory to the back of her head. 'Yes... Sorry, you said something?'

'Yeah, Ms. Ackerman. I was asking you where the men's room was. I need to take a leak.'

Mikasa frowned. 'Don't.'

'Don't... take a piss?' Eren asked doubtfully. 'I'm not sure I can afford to do that. My tank's pretty much ready to burst.'

Mikasa paled. 'No, I meant you can call me by my first name. Please call me Mikasa.'

Turquoise green eyes lit up and Eren broke into a small smile before leaning over the table. 'Thanks... Uh, by the way, Mikasa, there's a creepy possum guy sitting two tables down. You may want to be careful.'

'What?'

..-..

Eren was engrossed in reading a dirty limerick written on the side of the toilet stall when the door opened and lo, behold, the creepy possum fellow walked into the men's room. _Today has to be my lucky day_, Eren grumbled silently.

The young keeper ground his teeth and having answered to the call of nature, closed his zipper and approached the sink to wash his hands. The possum guy was beside him and he greeted Eren amiably.

'Yo,' the man said.

Eren returned the greeting, albeit with gingerness.

'So, you with that vixen?' the guy sneered.

'Who?' Eren asked, confounded.

The man cracked the door open a peak. 'Oh, you know. Black hair. Red scarf. Fine piece of ass.'

Eren squinted through the gap and caught sight of Mikasa sitting at their table and gazing out the window. He turned in revulsion to the fellow, inwardly thinking of the hundred ways he wanted to throttle the man. _No Eren, you're on probation. Be good and stay cool. Levi wouldn't want to hear of you getting into trouble, right? Just count to three and there needn't be any mishaps._

'Oh, her...' Eren shrugged, turning to his reflection and attempted to stay calm. 'She's cute, yeah,' he replied, hoping it'd be the end to the conversation.

Of course, possum guy wasn't done.

'Cute? A puppy is cute. Now, that woman is banging.'

_Just count to three. Remember Rivaille's anger management lessons?_

'Think I've seen her somewhere though. Doesn't matter. I can still bang her like a screen door. Hey, kid, you listening?'

_Three._

'SO, are you with her or not? Cos' I wouldn't mind going up there and chatting her up a bit.' The man continued to illustrate what he would like to do to her, complete with visual aides and colorful euphemisms.

Eren just stared at him in disgust.

'What are you, gay or somethin'?' the guy stumbled, jabbing Eren in the shoulder and latching on to Eren's sleeve.

_Two._

Eren removed the guy's hand from his parka. It was then that the creepy possum guy noticed the emblem on his sleeve. The man's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He recognized the wings of freedom.

'Eh, you, a PeaceCorp? You're bluffing, right?'

_And one. Why, thank you._

'On the contrary,' Eren replied, smirking. 'I'm the real deal,' he said with an icy glare and sucker punched the man right in the face. The creep went down like a ton of bricks and never got up again. 'Fuckin' prick,' Eren mumbled, flexing his fist and walked over the fallen man.

He emerged out of the men's room to find Mikasa paying the lady at the cash counter.

'Berium rain has stopped,' she told him, motioning to the weather outside. 'We can head off now. By the way, what took you so long?' the reporter said crossly.

Eren shrugged.

'Blame it on my bladder,' he replied with a grin.


	22. Titan Prevails

Chapter-22- Titan Prevails

~.~

The building of the Trost Repository was a vaulted glass monolith with no windows. Mikasa parked her TJ780 in the underground parking lot and tossed the keys to a valet (the young chap with fierce red hair was caught between the tough choice of admiring the woman and her vehicle). Eren got the distinct impression that this was not the first time Mikasa had come here. She walked suavely through the maze like a pro, as if all this were second nature to her.

'This place is also called The Archives,' she told him. 'You have to spend a lot of time here if you're in my line of business.'

'And what exactly is your business?' Eren asked her. 'Digging the dirt on people?'

Mikasa laughed.

'You could say that. You nervous?'

'No,' he lied.

She was right. He _was_ nervous. There was something about the place that sent a shiver down his spine. He wondered if it had something to do with Annie. Leonhart had been here before and Eren wondered if the traitor was possibly still lurking here in the depths of this monolith.

Eren followed after Ackerman, grazing at the bandages of his right arm with his teeth. It was an impulse to check on his nerves. There was nothing wrong with the bandages per say but Eren found himself to be biting down on his right hand every time he felt exposed. And right now, he felt as vulnerable as if he were stripped before the entire court of Zachlay. Without his peacecorp parka and his zirconium blades, he might has well have been naked. To make it worse, Mikasa had advised him to leave his manoeuvring gear in the trunk of her ship.

_There is no point in raising further suspicions,_ the reporter told him. _Especially with the way you look._

Eren had glanced at himself.

'Wait. What's wrong with the way I look?' he quipped indignantly.

Mikasa looked him over, sighed and her final verdict deemed him to be a somewhat lost cause for humanity.

'Never mind,' she finally said with a roll of her head.

'No, seriously. What's wrong with the way I look?' the young keeper persisted, following at her heels.

They took the elevator up from the parking lot and Eren watched the cab rise through the many levels of the glass structure. There were aisles, hundreds of them.

He remembered his conversation with Levi from last night.

_Sounds like a crummy place with mountains of paperwork._

Except it was anything but that. The Trost Repository could very well have been a high security prison with armed guards posted at every level. Each time the elevator doors zinged open, the guard at the end of the corridor would tip their hats, recognising Mikasa on sight. The reporter was a local celebrity of sorts. If only he could get some of that A class treatment.

'You're like the Godfather around here,' grumbled Eren, burying his hand into his pocket.

The woman in the red scarf gave him a puzzled look.

'The what?'

'The Godfather. Marlon Brando. Don Corleone. Oh right, you wouldn't know about it. It's a famous movie about the mafia in my world.'

Mikasa gave him that look again. The pursing of her lips into a thin line. She pressed the letter 'R' on the panel and the elevator began its slow ascent again.

'Eren,' she called.

'Yeah?'

'I want you to do me a favour. It's _important_.'

Eren flexed his left arm and clenched his fingers into a fist.

'Sure, Mikasa. What do you want me to do? Just name it. It's thanks to you that I got this far,' he smiled. 'So, what do you want me to do? Are we going to be breaking in? Cracking a safe open? Do you want me to punch a few noses because I can totally do that.'

Mikasa shook her head, a simmer of a smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

'All I want you to do... is to keep quiet while I do the talking. Agreed?' said Mikasa, turning her head to the front just as the elevator doors opened.

Eren found himself facing the wide expanse of a hall. It was not unlike the House of Senate. Large yellow lights hung from the ceiling, sheathing the place in brightness.

'Agreed?' urged Mikasa.

Eren nodded, deflating a little. He caught sight of the statue of Lady Justice in the middle of the hall. Above the marble figurine was the State's manifesto in two simple words.

_Titan Prevails._

..-..

But apparently, keeping his mouth shut was probably the one thing Eren Jaeger was not quite adept at. They had been at the reception desk for five minutes (Five minutes, Mikasa grouched in disbelief) and the young man was already quarrelling with the lady behind the desk.

'Look here,' the brown head said, knocking on the glass partition that separated the visitors from the lady. Eren stooped to read the nameplate on the woman's desk, 'uh- Ms. Marianne Shinoda Lizst the Third, man, that is a mouthful to say. Your parents were drunk or something? No, don't answer that. Look, there is a file in your rusty cupboard with my name on it. And if you could just get off your lazy bum and retrieve it for me, I'd appreciate it, Miss. Uh Liszt.'

Marianne Shinoda Lizst the Third gave him an icy stare.

'Nope. Network is down, kid. I can't help you.'

'I'm a PeaceCorp, dammit.'

'Uh huh, right. And I am the Queen of Sheba, son.'

Eren growled.

'Look. I didn't just jump out of my balcony, tow halfway across the city and kick a lecher's arse in a public restroom just to be told by an ice queen that the network is down and you can't access it. Because that's bullshit and I won't believe it.'

He didn't add the bit about having done all that against the wishes and orders of a certain grey eyed, stern corporal (and husband) of his.

'C'mon, ice queen, have a heart!'

Lizst The Third, turned to Mikasa and gave the young woman a look. A look which the reporter interpreted to be '_Where did you find this kid, Mikasa?'_

All Mikasa could do was to shrug and roll her dark eyes.

'_Don't ask, Marie. Please don't ask.'_

Marianne cleared her throat. 'I'm afraid, Mr. Jaeger, that while I deeply apologize,' and she sneered at him here, '-for all your inconveniences but you know what, the network is down and I can't really help you, sweetheart.'

Eren gave her an audible groan and kicked the glass in frustration.

'...And if you kick my booth again, I will sic the security on you, _dearest_.'

'What?'

Mikasa was forced to intervene before Eren actually managed to get himself kicked out.

The reporter caught his shoulders, pulled Eren back and flashed Marianne a placating smile. 'Marie, c'mon. I know this is out of the blue but you can do something. I have authorization so why can't you just pull up his file? We've done this before, haven't we?'

Lizst gave a tut and looked down at her screen.

'I'm sorry, Ackerman. But that's just the thing. The Titan Repository is home to the personnel files of everybody. And hell, I could get you the file on Mayor Cartridge himself. But,' she flicked a pen in Eren's direction, '-but not this guy.'

'Why?' Mikasa asked.

'Sorry,' Liszt replied. 'As per the records, the Eren Jaeger file has restricted access. Orders from the top brass.'

'Oh yeah, who?' Eren demanded with a low growl.

Liszt looked at her screen, scrolling down her virtual page. She gave a sour look and read the name out loud.

'Rivaille Levi,' the lady answered.


	23. A Mistake

Chapter- 23- A Mistake

~.~

Something broke like a toppled wine glass shattering on the polished mosaic tiles of the Repository. Red was all he could see. But there weren't any shards around for miles. The giant hall of Trost's Repository, a hallmark of Titan architecture, a tribute to its nameless gods, remained clean and spotless. Because what had broken wasn't anything tangible. It was his spirit. Eren's unquenchable spirit. Words didn't come and much to the surprise of everyone present, he didn't argue. For once in his life, Eren Jaeger was quiet. Awfully quiet.

A mistake, said a voice in his head. Probably a case of mistaken identities. Yeah... a mistake. Even Gale, Godfather of Network Communication and Databases could afford to make one slip, right? Even Don Corleone made mistakes, right?

_Right?_

Eren stumbled backwards, clutching despairingly at his elbow.

Yet, what was this sinking feeling?

Eren felt a movement beside him. Mikasa pressed a finger to her lips, asking him to be quiet. The black haired woman caught his sleeve and was pulling him away from the desk. Mikasa informed Liszt she wanted to run through the archives for her crystal meth story and hoped it wouldn't be a problem. Liszt the Third shrugged, flagging her away with a wave. 'Sure, go right ahead, Ackerman. Just keep the kid out of trouble. And remember, Titan Prevails. Good day.'

Mikasa gave a faint nod.

The woman in the red scarf and bomber jacket led Eren down two corridors, streaking past closed doors with strange mnemonics on them. They passed the company of four guards, who looked suspiciously at Eren, leered at him even but the brunette didn't pick a fight with the men. Mikasa led him into a deserted aisle, pushing him behind a concrete pillar. There was the drumming sound of servers running below them and the clip clop of Mikasa's stilettos sounded ominous in the silence of the glass walls.

And yet that silence only brought forth old and new conversations into his head.

_Sounds like a crummy old department holed up somewhere..._

Eren fought hard to stay focused.

No, it had to be a mistake.

'_And what will you do if I tell you the truth? What will you do, Eren?'_

Fuck, no. Levi wouldn't do that.

He would never lie. Not to Eren, atleast.

'_My duty to the State surpasses everything else.'_

There it was again. The void threatening to consume him.

'Eren,' said the voice next to him. 'Eren! Are you listening?'

He realised they had stopped and he had been zoning out on her. He caught his fingers to stop them from trembling. Mikasa was looking at him strangely. He knew that look. It was what he got when people came to know about his deadbeat father who had disappeared years ago. It was the look he received when people discovered that his mother was confined to a hospital, sick and forsaken by her only son. He could see the same expression in the reporter's glance.

Pity.

That's what their faces showed.

Eren flinched and staggered back in reflex. He stared long and hard at the laces of his boots.

'_Just a fucking Earthborn.'_

No, stop that. It was a mistake. And it could be sorted out. There was no need to jump to conclusions.

Mikasa had not relinquished her hold on his sleeve. She shook his left arm. 'Eren, please pay attention. There are other means to get your file. It's not the end. You wanted to check the third floor, right?'

He looked at her half dazed and nodded.

'Y-yeah. The third floor.'

The reporter retrieved the pager looking thing from her belt and Eren realised it was some sort of a communicator.

'Gale, connect me to Ymir,' Mikasa said in a small voice.

The God of the Titan Network clicked twice, accepting her request and established a brittle connection. A surly, languorous voice erupted on the other end. The voice sounded drowsy, as if they had been unjustly woken from an afternoon siesta.

'Well, well, _well_. Look who decided to call me on this fine evening. If it isn't Trost's Poster Girl –' there was a yawn '-Mikasa Ackerman.'

Mikasa frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She motioned to Eren to give her a minute for the conversation.

'Ymir, hey,' she said hesitantly. 'I need a favour.'

'You'll owe me big time, love. I don't do charity if you haven't noticed.'

'Yeah, yeah, you don't do charity unless Historia Reiss is involved. I'm aware.'

There was a bark of laughter on the other end.

'Touché. Still, what will be my payment?'

Mikasa passed a glance at Eren. The young man had turned away and was slumped against the wall, face masked by strands of his brown hair. What was he thinking? What was he going through? And since when did she get so attached to him that she was ready to sign a deal with the devil?

'Whatever you want, Ymir. Whatever you want,' Mikasa said with a sigh.

'I'm not sure you can afford my prices. But I'll put it on your tab. So, what do you want me to steal this time?'

'Keys to the Third Floor. Titan Repository. You can manage it?'

'Keh. Piece of cake.'

..-..

Mikasa volunteered to do guard duty and stood outside in the corridor while Ymir and Eren went to work inside. Ymir was a tall woman, dusky brown and had freckles littered over her nose. She would have been one of those ethnic beauties of Titan if she hadn't been accompanied by that domineering, lazy personality of hers. Ymir smoked a cigarette, blatantly disregarding the 'No smoking. Highly Inflammable' signboard hanging above her head. Her whole assistance in the operation was to aid with the breaking in and nothing more, as she continually emphasized in their consuming silence.

'So, what's your story?' Ymir asked Eren as he shuffled through the contents of the filing cabinet 'J'. Annie must have combed through his file as well. Funny, how everyone seemed to know about it.

Everyone except Eren, that is.

Eren's hands stilled and he watched Ymir take a long drawl of her cigarette, blowing the smoke out in three puffy rings.

Eren forced a small smile.

'My story?' he repeated.

'Yeah, everyone has one. What's yours?'

Eren's green eyes set into a fixed gaze.

'I guess that's what I am trying to find out.'

Ymir lifted an eyebrow in surprise, her gaze drilling holes into the side of his head.

'Good luck with that,' she mumbled in boredom.

Ymir didn't pursue the subject and Eren was grateful for that.

If only he could have better luck with his quest.

Joplin, Carl.

Jenna, Frey.

Javis, Merlin.

Javis, Amelie.

Jacovich, Miller.

Jaeger, Eren.

_Yes._

Here it was.

_Finally._

Eren grabbed the miniature disc with his name, stuffed it into his back pocket and helped Ymir set the cabinets back into order. It was at that moment when they heard the siren wail, piercing the silence of the vaulted room.

The strangers exchanged wary glances.

'Go,' urged Ymir, showing the first sign of panic. 'I'll take care of things here,' she said, dropping her cigarette and putting out the embers under her sole.

'You sure?'

'Don't worry about me, you fuckin' male chauvinist. Leave. Now!'

Eren nodded, bowed in gratitude to the dusky woman and darted out of the room. He emerged into the red blazing light of the corridor alarms, rendered deaf by the sirens.

Mikasa was waiting for him in anticipation.

'You got it?' she asked, anxious.

Eren nodded.

Mikasa smiled in relief, tugged at her scarf and pulled it over her mouth.

'Great. I have the TJ on standby. But we've got to hurry. The lockdown starts in five minutes.'

Eren wanted to ask what would happen if they get bolted in.

But he decided to leave that answer to his imagination.


	24. Eren Jaeger

Chapter-24- Eren Jaeger

~.~

* * *

PERSONNEL FILE, TITAN

MILITARY POLICE DIVISION, TROST

* * *

FOR INTER-DEPARTMENT USE

NAME: JAEGER, EREN

ADDRESS: TRANSIENT (TITAN RESIDENCE NOTABLY #1263, HELUM TOWER, BRIANNE DISTRICT)

BORN: 3/30/90 EY.

AGE:23

MOTHER'S NAME: JAEGER, CARLA (48, EARTHBORN, INSTITUTIONALIZED AT STANLEY MEMORIAL HSPTL.)

FATHER'S NAME: JAEGER, GRISHA (52, TITAN, MISSING)

THUMBPRINT: RECORDED (L&R)

RETINOGRAPH: RECORDED (L&R)

OCCUPATION: (ON TITAN, PEACECORP CADET 104TH SQUADRON, TRAINED BY KEITH SHADIS, POSTED UNDER LC. RIVAILLE LEVI)

(ON EARTH, FINAL YEAR IN MECHANICS AT UNIVERSITY OF TECHNOLOGY, SYLVAN)

* * *

EARLY HISTORY: A SUMMARY

EREN JAEGER, was born to Carla Jaeger in 1990 (all measurements to be given in the Earthen Equivalent here forth). His father is known to be Grisha Jaeger, Research Scientist (Order of Grey Baron) who is suspected of treason for devising the UNIVERSAL GATE KEY (violating penal codes VI, VII and Section 823 of our Constitutional Law) and subsequently, went into hiding on Earth. The exact details of Grisha's experiment and relationship with Carla could not be verified. But DNA records confirm that Grisha is the true father of Eren and who went conspicuously missing when the boy turned ten. No trace of the research scientist was found thereafter; scarcely any material left behind with relation to his research on Earth. All materials and notes were found to be effectively destroyed (as confirmed by investigator P.E. Lawrence who ventured into Jaeger home on the pretence of being part of the IRA). Eren has no memories of his father, except for the universal gate key left as a memento in his possession. The last active presence of Grisha was observed by Gale to be Stonehess district before blinking out from the servers for the entire decade. All medical records on the Network pertaining to the man were found to have been erased. It is the State's belief that Grisha is still alive, working incognito on Titan grounds and continues to conduct illegal research on the interstellar gateways. The Titan Government has classified him as 'A LIST FUGITIVE', 'DANGEROUS' and it is the State's vehement belief that the man would try to establish contact with his only son, hence requiring the constant surveillance of his ward.

TIMELINE:

_Year 1990:_ Born to Carla nee Karula Jaeger

_Year 2000:_ Participated in tryouts for local ice hockey team. Found to have a love for the outdoors.

_Year 2001:_ Disappearance of Grisha. It is clear his resentment for his father began at this time.

_Year 2002:_ 12 years old. Admitted into care after viciously attacking two older boys at school. Reason cited to be bullying of childhood friend Armin Arlert. Showed tenacity in spirit and an inborn instinct to protect the weak.

_Year 2003:_ School records confirm Eren did average at schoolwork though excellence noted in Physics, Gymnastics and Amateur Boxing. Capable of long and well reasoned conversations with classmates and instructors and struck some people as a serious but enthusiastic child. But withdrawn in his own world. Hobbies include Comics, Television and Brawling.

_Year 2005:_ Activated Interstellar Gateway in home basement. First notable breach into Titan Territory thru Lieutenant Rivaille Levi's residence. Reprimanded and transferred back to Earth. Exact nature of events undisclosed and considered irrelevant by Lieutenant. Illegal Gateway closed upon notification. Made a second breach in the later part of the year. This time, the fifteen year old was arrested, brought to trial before the court of Supreme Commander Darius Zachlay. Possession of Universal Gate Key perceived as a threat. PeaceCorp commander Erwin Smith placed the proposition of accepting Eren into his squad under the direct leadership of Rivaille Levi. Eren's estranged relationship with his father, Levi's promise of administering discipline and Eren's prevalent knowledge of the Titan world considered as a key factor in the ruling of the final verdict. Zachlay ruled in the favour of the PeaceCorps.

_Year 2006:_ Eren observed to excel under Keith Shadis, trainer of 104th squadron. Agile, well versed with gear manoeuvring. Though lagging in his study of Titan History and Political Affairs. Circle of Friends: Marco Bott, Thomas Wagner, Franz and Annie Leonhart.

_Year 2007:_ Mother Carla Jaeger hospitalised from a breakdown, thought to be suffering from schizophrenia, no cure available on Earth as per their current medical knowledge. Close Acquaintances: Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Hanji Zoe and Moblit. Eren officially posted under LC. Rivaille Levi. Lance Corporal agreed to a conditional surveillance of subject. Eren Jaeger observed to regard his guardian Rivaille Levi with esteem and reverence.

_Year 2008:_ First recorded traits of homosexuality-

* * *

Eren mumbled an expletive and stopped reading at this point. He ejected the disc out of the player and tucked it back into the pocket of his parka, where it lay heavier than anything Eren had ever owned before. The projector screen went blank and Eren could see his own reflection in it. Mikasa's aircraft rumbled in the silence of the night and Eren leaned against the window, watching the city of Trost sleep underneath them.

But he wouldn't sleep tonight.

He knew.


	25. Paradise Lost

Chapter-25- Paradise Lost

~.~

Levi reclined against the steel railing, watching his mirror image flicker in the elevator's closed doors. He stared long and hard at the reflection and debated over a stain on his dark blazer.

_Didn't notice that one before_, he realised and searched his pockets for the handkerchief.

There were two messages for the Lance Corporal on Gale's network. He listened to them as he took the elevator up to the apartment. The first one was from Hanji demanding his current whereabouts. In the whole time he'd known Hanji Zoe, this was one of the few redeeming qualities that set her apart. Hanji never tried to beat about the bush. She was always in his face, telling him things that no one else would risk to. Like what an atrocious bastard he was. Like the times he stretched his liberties with the law. Today, there was a quiet urgency in her tone. (_I mean it, Levi, _she said._ Erwin is not impressed with you at the moment. And it's not like you to skip squad meetings on purpose. Is everything alright with you? And Eren...? How is my favourite Earthborn doing?)_ The second message was surprisingly from the spouse of his squad member. Gunther's wife dropped him a heartfelt note of thanks for helping with the claims settlement. Gunther's mounting medical bills had exhausted the family's funds but Levi managed to pull some bureaucratic ropes to get the family some financial aid sanctioned. And by bureaucratic ropes, he meant storming into Military Police's headquarters, drawing out the lovely clerks and interns of the insurance department and scaring the shit out of 'the little pigs'.

And then there was Church, the hyperbolic ghost from his past.

'You've become tame, Rivaille,' Farlan Church had said with a quiet, condescending laugh.

_The blond took a sip of his scotch and looked ardently at the corporal's face as if tracing the outline of the man's porcelain features. 'You've become a collared dog of the State. Bark for me, Levi. Say Wan, Wan,' the man taunted, breaking into another burst of laughter. Fingers grazed over Levi's knuckles, prodding them in silence._

_He was drunk, Levi noticed. _

_Drunk on liquor, madness and ideals like Levi had once been._

'_Go home, Farlan. If you get caught again, I won't be able to help you this time.'_

_Farlan snorted, swatting away imaginary flies._

'_Help? But you're not the man I knew you to be. The Rivaille Levi I knew would never whore himself out to the government. Where is The Hanging Man? The Vigilanttteee?' he slurred._

_Levi gave a bitter smile, holding his own glass by the rim. 'Dead, he's dead. I don't go by those names anymore. And you know why. Nor do those names mean anything to me. You're still living in the past, Church.'_

'_The past?' Farlan echoed, shaking his head. He noticed the barkeep giving them a square look and he huddled deeper into the velvet booth to escape from being espied. The ghost fidgeted with a coaster, tossing it back and forth between his fingers. 'I wonder how you could forget the glory of those days, my old friend. You need reminding, Levi. The brat has softened you,' said Farlan, getting up from his seat and slid out of the booth. He dropped a crumbled old bill on the table and with a mock salute to Levi, left the pub Diablo._

_When the ghost had long walked past the door, Levi picked up the bill, tracing the words written over the emblem of Titan's Treasury. _

Levi did not have the time to mull over Church's cryptic message. The elevator lurched to a stop on the twelfth floor. He arrived at the apartment and before he could even ring the bell, he noticed the jarring signs.

The door was pulled ajar and carelessly left open. _Eren, you stupid brat_, he muttered under his breath. But his hands stilled over the brass knob. Something was not right about the apartment. There were no signs of a forced break in, no apparent trigger of an alarm but Levi's hand automatically reached for the Ruger in his holster and he dragged it out from under his blazer. Levi's suede slipped in through the crack and he took a moment to adjust to the darkness. The apartment was wreathed in shadows, the only sound being the scraping noise coming from the broom closet.

'Eren?' he called into the darkness.

There was no answer but the shuffling grew louder and fiercer.

Levi felt a wave of dread seep into his soul. Not unlike the night Eren had made his distress call from Gateway 22. _Don't let this be like last time, _he found himself wishing. _Not here, right under my watch_. Levi dropped his blazer in the thin walkway from the front door, trudged his way to the broom closet and unlatched it. A small figure tumbled out and snorted in impatience. Levi knelt down beside the droid dog. Krobe's red orbs glittered in the dark and it barked at him in acknowledgement.

'Sshh, yes, I'm here now. Where is Eren?' asked Levi.

Krobe gave a violent shudder.

And then, the silly dog began to run in circles, chasing its own tail. With its jaw open and metallic tongue hanging out of its mouth limply, the droid looked oddly petrified and confused like a circus animal that had forgotten a key turn in its performance.

Levi made a small sound of annoyance and caught the droid by its neck.

'Hey. I thought I told you to watch over him, craphead. Not get yourself locked up in a cupboard. You're worse than him.'

Krobe whined in apology and settled down at his feet, tucking its head under hefty paws.

Levi turned to the ceiling and muttered 'ON'. But the lamps of the false ceiling refused to light up.

A short circuit? A blown fuse?

He looked towards the sitting room, took a hesitant step forward and felt something crack under his feet.

It was a lot of _something's_.

Levi turned to the floor and caught the glimmer off it. Glass littered the entire stretch of the carpeted floor, hundreds and thousands of shards and Levi traced the wreckage to the gaping hole in the telescreen. A dented baseball bat, one of Eren's Earthen junk, lay unclaimed at its bottom. Someone had smashed the screen right through the middle.

Levi stood in the middle of the carnage and watched the sizzle of sparks erupt from the annihilated machine.

There seemed no traces of blood around but Levi couldn't be too sure in the darkness. He felt a familiar panic course through his veins. His hold on the Ruger tightened and he headed into the bedroom. The ghastly shadows plagued the bed as well and he did not have the opportunity to flick the lights on. Because there was a slow, rhythmic noise coming from somewhere. A running faucet. Levi heard the flow of trickling water in the bath. He crept towards the closed room and looked down. Light flooded from the crevice underneath the door. Someone _was_ inside.

He passed a hand over the metal surface and it slid open in recognition.

Levi held up the gun over the arch of his left elbow.

The shower curtains were pulled in and Levi heard the faucet still running. The tub was full to the brim and was spilling rivulets of water over the immaculate tiled floor. The translucent fabric of the crepe drapes showed the silhouette of someone sitting in the tub. Feeling his pulse throb against the skin of his throat, Levi held his pistol steady. He took three strides forward and pulled the curtains away.

Relief flooded him immediately.

Levi muttered a curse and lowered the nozzle of the gun.

Eren was sitting in the bathtub, half naked and with the shower running over him. Drenched to the skin, his tanned flesh glistened against the soft hues of yellow light. The young keeper opened his eyes and favoured the Lance Corporal with a small smile.

'You alright?' Levi asked, tossing his weapon aside. He stooped down, placed his hands over the sides of the brunette's head and tilted the face to his. Levi checked the pupils of Eren's remarkable eyes.

There was no dilation. No signs of a concussion either. Eren's green eyes stared back at him unblinkingly.

And before he knew it, Eren's left arm broke the surface of water and grabbed him by the cravat. Eren hissed, bringing Levi down to his knees by the sheer force of his pull. His joints met the hard surface of the floor and Levi winced inwardly from the pain.

The smile never left the younger's face throughout.

'Welcome _home_,' Eren spoke under half lidded pools of green depth. 'Did you like the mess in the living room? I made it especially for you... _Corporal,_' the young man said, lips curling into a snarl and his tensile, bruised fingers dug into Levi's cravat. The other arm hung bandaged and Levi was thankful for the handicap for the first time.

There was that beastly anger again. Levi would have given a sordid laugh at this feeling of déjà vu. He remembered a teenager holding up a razor blade eight years ago. Levi remembered the stupid brat threatening to dismember him with it. Some things never changed.

Grey eyes turned from the fingers grasping under his chin to the furious green gaze before him. The shadow of confusion passed over Levi's features. The shorter man tried to wrench himself free but Eren's fingers were painfully tight.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one having a bout of nostalgia.

'Does this bring back memories of the first time we met?' Eren asked him. 'Does it?'

'Eren. Unhand me.'

'No... Not this time. I'm surprised that you didn't give them a blow by blow account. What stopped you? A _moral_ conscience_, sir_?

There was a momentary pause on Levi's part. For the tenth of a second, the pale man showed a faint regret. Levi's hand wrapped around Eren's wet, clammy fingers, wrinkled from his overstay in the tub. Levi's own dark sleek pants were getting drenched from the puddle of water leaking from the sides of the bathtub. But he didn't look away, unapologetic as he was in his stare.

_So, it has finally come to this._

'You broke my orders,' Levi trailed, finally understanding. 'How much do you know?'

'Everything,' Eren answered and Levi felt the youngster's fingers tremble under his chin. 'It was a helluva trip down memory lane. All thanks to you, Levi,' Eren's shoulders convulsed. Now that he looked at the younger, Jaeger was shivering against the insipid cold of the water. The feral anger was still there but so were all the vulnerabilities that came with it. The faucet sprayed over them and Levi felt strands of his own raven hair become slick against his undercut.

Eren opened his mouth but whatever caustic remark he had intended to say, never came.

Levi used the opportunity to wrench away Eren's hand. He stood up, looking at his soiled clothes in disdain.

'Everything, huh? I'm surprised you're still here,' said Levi, looking at his reflection askance.

There was a stifling silence.

Until Eren gave a bitter laugh.

'I guess I wanted to hear it from you. I wanted to give you... maybe, even _us_, a second chance. Rivaille, please tell me. Please tell me this wasn't a lie. I need to hear it from you.'

Levi turned his back to him and walked to the door.

He paused.

'I'm sorry, Eren. But you have always been an asset and a liability to the State. It's the same with me. And for the record, there was no _us_ in the first place.'

..-..

_Nine times the space that measures day and night._

_That was how long they fell._

Levi had heard the footsteps first, sloppy and wet against the padded floor of the bedroom. Before he could turn around, a force tackled him from behind, sending them both hurtling into the living room. They landed close to the decimated telescreen in a huddle of limbs. There was a half-hearted kick that knocked over the coffee table. A lampshade went crashing down to pieces as their bodies rolled on the floor, scraping against the extremities of the furniture. Levi bit on his lip, drawing blood. He fought the instinct to retaliate, succumbed to the need to play his part and allowed himself to be rolled on his back. Eren's unsteady fingers grappled for his shirt. Wet slacks straddled his waist and Levi finally met raging green eyes dilated beyond the limits of fury. Eren was breathing hard, struggling to cope with what he had just said.

'_This brat will follow you to the ends of the universe, Corporal. Remember it. Consider it even a warning.'_

Eren raised his left fist and stared down upon him.

Eren's voice was almost guttural in anguish.

'Take that _back_. I swear to God, take that back, you arsehole,' the younger almost spat at him.

And in that moment, all Levi could think about was the book.

_My sentence is for open war. Of wiles,_

_More unexpert, I boast not: then let those_

_Contrive who need, or when they need; not now._

Levi met his stare evenly, cold and callous when he wanted it to be.

'Hit me then, you one armed freak. Let me see you try.'

Eren choked on a sob. Tears welled up in the corners of emerald orbs and the younger man gave a strangled yell that reverberated through the hollow apartment of 1263. It was the cry of a fallen beast. It was the cry of a cornered prey.

'Fuck you. Does this get you off? Did selling me out to the State get you off? DOES BREAKING MY HEART GET YOU OFF, you_ sick_ fuck!'

The fist came crashing down but Levi slithered to the right, missing it by inches.

He panted breathlessly and looked up to taunt the younger about his aim. But the words never came.

Because all Levi saw were tears instead, distilled tears streaming down relentlessly.

And it occurred to Levi that Eren looked hauntingly beautiful when he cried.

The young keeper was looking at him disparagingly through the mess of tears and wet hair. His shoulders trembled from the onslaught of emotion.

'You were a hero to me. _Fuck_ you.'

Levi watched him pensively. He let a scoff slip by his lips.

'There are no heroes in Titan, Eren. I've told you before.'

Eren's fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ribs, almost clawing to make impressions.

'I loved you. Fucking married you. I carried the weight of worlds so I could stay by you. And you turn around and stab me in the back. You're worse than Annie. You're worse than everybody. Goddam fuckin' Brutus, that's what you are, Levi.'

_Ah, there was that spirit again._

Levi reached out with a hand to touch his cheek.

Eren coiled away from the outstretched hand.

'Don't. Please don't... You had me on surveillance and I didn't even know. How have you been tracking me? Where is the tracer, Levi? WHERE? You found me on Gateway 22 though I never told you where I was...'

'Your ring, Eren. It was in your wedding ring,' Levi answered with a simmering smile. 'You mad? C'mon, tell me you hate me,' the older urged. 'Eren, tell me how much you _really_ hate me.'

Eren flinched, opened his mouth but wouldn't say it.

Levi gave a hoarse chuckle.

'You can't, can you? Always wearing your heart on your sleeve. You can't survive here if you can't even lie, trooper.'

'Shut up. Atleast I _have_ a heart.'

'You didn't carry the weight of worlds for me, Eren. Admit it. You were just running away. Running away from the fact that you can't help your mother. Running away from regret and desolation. Go home, Earthborn... You don't belong here.'

There was a creak of the door and they heard a figure stagger into the dimlit aisle. The two men stared at the feet that paddled into the living room. Mrs. Izzy Norman held up a torchlight, her wrinkled face scrunched up in ill favour.

'I know you two are into rough shenanigans but could you please keep it _down_. There are people trying to sleep- oh, oh DEAR!' her voice faltered and her vision widened at the mess in the living room. She turned from the ruins to the two men entangled on the floor. 'Oh, did I interrupt something?'

'No, ma'am. You didn't,' Eren replied, wiping his face with the back of his sweaty palm. The keeper heaved himself off the older man and rose to his feet. He staggered past Mrs. Norman without a word.

He paused only once on the way out. Levi watched him kneel next to Krobe and give the droid a lingering pat on its head.

'Take care,' the young man said before disappearing out the door.


	26. Polaroid Judgment

Chapter-26- Polaroid Judgment

~.~

Catharsis.

That was the name for it. Tears had run dry and a vacuum left in their wake. Such an outburst of emotion was supposed to pave way for the calm, supposed to alleviate him. Nothing of that sort was happening. Eren felt drained as he sat on a solitary bench on a nameless street in an alien world. Or perhaps, _he_ was the alien in this cold, duplicitous world of Titan. Like he'd been told_ so_ many times.

Eren felt drained and alone.

And he finally understood what Annie Leonhart had meant.

Titans didn't trust anyone.

Heck, they didn't even trust themselves.

In the one hour the brunette had spent on that bench, he'd been approached by three tramps demanding money, two prostitutes offering their lascivious bodies in return for some dough or food and five times, he had got mistaken for a hobo cum hooker himself. He turned down all of them despite the cat calls, the lingering touches on his shoulder and one woman's offer to throw in a free massage. All of them had barcodes on their wrists, proof of having spent time in prison. He didn't blame the Titans. If Eren had encountered a shirtless guy sitting on a lone bench without his shoes on, hell, he'd have thought the same.

And to add to his suffering, the universe sent down the rain.

'Great, thanks a lot, cosmos,' Eren told the angry, purple clouds above him. 'Rub it in, will you? Kick the dog when it's down.'

The clouds grumbled in the skyline of Trost and Eren shrunk into a ball, pulling up his knees. The rain came pilfering down, pitter-pattering across the pavement, across the bench, the semi empty roads and the billboards across the skyscrapers. Neon lights flickered and there was a lull in the streaming sound of aircrafts buzzing in the sky. Something seared on his skin. And Eren realized it was every bit of his skin exposed to the acerbic rain.

Now, _this_ was the real catharsis. He watched as the water flowed down every pore of his flesh, tracing burning lines and rivers. _Yeah, burn away_. _Burn away to hell._ Anything to forget the ball of hurt in his chest. But then, instead of purging him… it brought back old memories. Because this unkind rain was brutally familiar to the way someone's fingers and mouth had caressed his skin in the past. These lines and rivers were old haunts. These were the trails of someone else and the rain could not erase that, try as it might. How does one go back and undo so many years of affection? He wished he had an answer to that. Because, damn it, forgetting the bastard was the only way to get over this.

Easier said than done.

A shadow appeared in the horizon. A friendly shadow.

Eren looked up to find himself sheltered under a red umbrella. As red as the scarf of the woman holding it.

'Hey,' said Mikasa, looking over him grimly. There was a mist about her, a foggy kindness that reminded him of his mother again. She had changed into a transparent raincoat instead of her bomber jacket.

Eren greeted her back with feigned enthusiasm. 'How is that mafia story coming along?' he asked her, mustering a smile from somewhere.

She said nothing for a long time and gazed at him.

'I wouldn't sit here if I were you, John Doe. 94% of Titan's rains are acidic, pH of 5. Didn't they teach you anything in training?'

Eren ran over the piece of information and shook his head.

'Nope. I've… never really been good at paying attention,' he admitted with a wry smile.

He watched Mikasa out of the corner of his eyes as she rummaged through her bag and drew out a small towel. She held it out for him.

'Here, you'll catch a cold too.'

Eren stared at the fabric in her hand.

'It's strange how you always find me when I need help. You don't have a tracer on me, right?'

At her rather puzzled expression, he gave her an apologetic smile, dropped his suspicions and accepted the offering.

'Sorry… I'm sure you don't. I am just feeling paranoid. What are you doing here anyway?' he asked, running the towel over his hair.

'I was visiting a fallout shelter nearby and overheard two hookers talking about a man. It fit your description,' Mikasa smirked as she gave him the once over. 'Nice look you've got going there. Is it the new spring collection? The radical new 'I'm a SexyCorp' style from Earth?'

Mikasa was not known for her humor. But she managed to weasel a small laugh out of Eren.

But somewhere along the way, the laugh died and Eren settled into that wistful silence of his. He went back to watching the road, green eyes fixated on some spot.

Mikasa kept the umbrella steady over them.

'Look here. I don't know what's happening… but if you need a place to stay… I have got a spare room.'

Eren was quiet for a long time.

'Thanks... Mikasa. But can you just give me one last ride?'

'Sure. Where to?'

..-..

Rico Brzenska led him to the commander's office, the look of disapproval evident on her face. The woman with the blond bob cut and round pince nez had never liked him from the beginning. She hated his race and made no effort to hide it.

'Sir,' she called, knocking on the door. '_Jaeger_ is here to see you.'

'Let him in,' came the answer.

Rico opened the door and held it out for Eren.

'_Gentlemen_ first,' she said with a sneer.

'Uh, thanks,' Eren answered her and walked into the darklit oval room. Commander Dot Pixis sat hunched in his plush leather chair, looking at the dozen screens mounted on the wall. His bald head was perched on the tip of his joint hands and his attention lingered on the screens in amusement. Each captured a different scene, one was news coverage on a riot, another was delivering breaking news of a drug mafia shoot out, a weather report on the acid rain and there was even a soap opera thrown in the middle. Eren had a deep, lingering suspicion that the commander was actually more interested in 'Desperate Husbands' than the story on Maria's food drought.

Rico cleared her throat.

'We received reports from Intelligence, Commander. There was a break in at the Repository, sir.'

'And who in their_ right mind_ would want to break in there for?' Pixis asked, swirling in his seat. His eyes locked with Eren's and under the bald man's scrutinizing stare, Eren visibly gulped.

'Hello, Jaeger. Long time no see. You look under the weather.'

Eren looked down at the scruffy maroon shirt that Mikasa had lent him earlier. Under the weather… Yeah, he bet. He felt like a wet dog mauled over by a truck. And with the way Rico was glaring at him, he probably looked like one.

Rico passed the commander a document that Eren had filled out earlier.

The man read it in silence.

'You want to tender your resignation?' asked Dot Pixis, faintly vexed. There was a furrow in his brow. 'Are you serious?'

Eren stood in rapt attention and nodded.

'Y-Yes, sir'.

He could not salute and Dot Pixis did not seem to mind the small lapse in protocol.

'Hurmm,' trailed the commander, glances shifting from the resignation letter in his hand to Eren's face. Breaking into a wide smile, Dot Pixis fed the letter to the shredder on his table. The machine chewed it out like a hungry little beast.

Eren remained silent as he watched the shreds fall into a heap.

Pixis returned a cool, menacing smile.

'Son, do you think you can walk in and walk out of the Titan Army as you please?'

There was a strained silence and Rico excused herself from the company. Eren saw her leave and heard the doors to the commander's oval office slam shut.

'I asked you a _question_, trooper,' prompted Pixis, his expression grave and serious.

The brunette shook his head.

'I'm sorry, sir. But I would like to be given voluntary discharge.'

'And the reason?'

Eren blinked, turning to the large chandelier that hung under the ceiling. A reason. He had spent the entire night thinking of a professional one but then, like _someone_ had said, he wasn't really any good at lying.

'Personal, sir.'

Eren wondered what the commander was thinking. With the way the State watched his every move, Dot Pixis probably knew all the details. Down to the _fucking_ last bit.

Pixis chuckled.

'There is nothing personal when you serve the State. Surely, you understand by now.'

Eren clenched his fingers into a fist.

_Yeah, he understood. Perfectly._

Pixis gave a sigh in boredom.

'Your request is declined, cadet.'

A deafening quiet filled the oval office.

Eren remained standing, arms pressed to his sides. Dot Pixis returned to watching the telescreens, a frown upon his lips.

'If I can't resign,' Eren's voice finally cut into the silence. 'I'd like to take up permanent posting on the other side of the gates.'

'Permanent?' Pixis echoed with a chilling smile. He swiveled in his chair to glance at the young keeper. 'You must be really _desperate_ to leave.'

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and gave a faint nod.

'Hurrm… A permanent transfer, eh? Of course, your position is highly compromised. Without the universal gate key, you're useless to the State. Do you get me?'

'…yes, sir.'

'And after the Leonhart fiasco,' the man groaned as he spoke. '-the Titan government really isn't keen on outsiders staying here. I could easily grant that request. Hell, I could get the engineers to escort you to the nearest gate right now and toss your ass across the galaxy. But is that what you really want? Have you thought this through, young man? Do you realize that without a key, you won't be able to come back? _Ever._'

There was a long, hard silence. Eren ruminated over the commander's words in his head.

Never come back…

Of course, he had thought it through. He had spent the entire night thinking it through. And to be honest, he was tired of overanalyzing.

He would never be able to return.

There would be no more of sharing scandalous gossip with Petra, no more of playing checkers with Oluo, he'd never have to be teased by Hanji either. He wouldn't be able to crack one of those inane toilet jokes with Thomas, Gunther and the others. He would never see that dopey mutt Krobe again.

_Come on, Eren. Tell me how much you __**really**__ hate me._

Or wake up in the shell of someone's arms. Or be kissed like tomorrow didn't exist. The number 1263 would mean nothing to him. Was he willing to leave all that behind?

_There was never any __**us **__to begin with._

A part of him wondered if he was being reckless again. But the other part urged him to sever the ties. Break away. Fuck thinking. Eren Jaeger had never been good at it anyway.

The voice in his head made it easy. It drove the knife through his heart.

_Go home, Earthborn… You don't belong here._

'Yeah. I'd like to go home,' he answered.

..-..

The blinds were pulled down against the dwarf sun of Titan. The droid dog was sleeping under the dining table, having gnawed on a generous serving of nuts and bolts. It gave a low whine of content, rolling on its back and dreaming about whatever the hell robots dreamed about. The telescreen smoked like shish kebab from one of Maria's bazaars. The floor was littered with glass shards, the coffee table knocked over and Hanji Zoe let out a low whistle as she surveyed the rest of the damage. It was as if a tornado had ravaged the place.

Yeah, a tornado named _Eren Jaeger_, she suspected.

She stood in the middle of the living room, with her hands buried in the vest pockets of her coat.

Her bespectacled eyes turned to the smaller man sitting on the floor, slurping his way through the chicken noodles she had brought for him.

'Whoa. I'm not sure what surprises me more. The fact that you're actually sitting in this _mess_? Or the fact that you're eating _my_ cooking? Aren't you worried I poisoned it?'

Levi shrugged, grey eyes fixed on some decrepit spot on the floor.

'I'll take my chances,' he said in that mystically indifferent candor of his.

Hanji sighed. She picked up the baseball bat from the floor and examined it with interest. It was dented in the middle and banged up to a bad shape.

'What's this used for?' she asked curiously.

'Junk. Need to throw it out,' Levi answered without even a glance.

Hanji turned to the corporal and sighed.

'He left... you know. The squad tried convincing. Petra was furious with him. Oluo threatened he'd never gamble again. But he _left_.'

Levi said nothing.

Hanji bit into the side of her cheek, perturbed by his silence.

'I don't know what happened between you two,' she told him. 'But you probably _overdid_ it.'

'Not like I care,' Levi answered.

'You don't care?' Hanji repeated, bending to pick up a framed photograph from the floor. She looked at the smiling brunette in the picture, one arm slung over that morose comrade of hers. Green eyes lit up in happiness. Eren had actually managed to charm a smile out of Levi. That was the thing about Eren. He did not just radiate happiness but wanted others to drink into the fountain of his happiness as well. No matter how much he was mistreated, kicked, he never gave up believing.

'A polaroid. Another of their archaic inventions. Interesting,' she said, passing a glance at Levi. 'It's funny how attached they're to the _physical _medium.'

'Yeah, fuckin' sentimental,' Levi muttered, not paying attention.

'Not like us,' Hanji noted, as she removed the picture from its frame. 'You never cared for him, right?'

'No,' Levi answered her with broken sentences. 'Never. Good riddance.'

Hanji patted her pockets, found the thing she was looking for and drew out her lighter. She flicked it on.

She held the flame to the corner of the picture. 'So, you won't mind if I burn-'

There was an abrupt movement. And Hanji watched in amazement as Levi got to his feet and moved towards her in one smooth stride. He clamped a hand over the flame and extinguished it in the ball of his palm.

Silence enveloped the space between them.

The bespectacled lieutenant broke into a knowing smile.

'Thought you didn't care,' Hanji observed astutely.

Levi didn't defend himself.

He took the Polaroid from her fingers and buried it in his shirt.


	27. Three Cardinal Rules

Chapter-27- Three Cardinal Rules

~.~

One week.

It had been one week since Eren returned to the familiarity of his dorm room at Sylvan University. One week since he'd tossed his maneuvering gear and the new comm. into the wastepaper basket under his computer table. The wrist watch which enabled him to link to Gale lay ignored and forgotten amidst scraps of rubbish. It was the last remnant of his connection to Titan. His last connection to... well, _that guy_ and anything else that could have mattered.

Dot Pixis had given the watch (or rather tossed it) to him almost as an afterthought.

'Good luck on the other side, Jaeger,' the bald man had said with that snide, disarming smile of his. 'Stay out of trouble,' Pixis told him, while raising his whisky flask in cheers.

Stay out of trouble? It wasn't really Eren's fault that he attracted trouble like a magnet.

_[PeaceCorp Rule 1: You're bound to serve and protect till death. That is your blood oath, peacekeeper.]_

What exactly was he protecting?

And who against?

Funny enough, neither the questions nor their answers seemed worth dwelling on. Not anymore.

Eren's room was a mess with old laundry strewn _across_ the bed, _under_ the bed, _over _the bedpost, his desk chair and pretty much every nook and corner except the laundry hamper where _dammit,_ dirty clothes were supposed to be. He could imagine a voice in his head, making its little sound of disapproval, giving a 'tut' and badgering him to sort the place out immediately. _Filthy,_ the voice said. _Worse than a pigsty, Eren. How can any sane person- _

Eren asked the voice to shut up and go to hell. And miraculously, it did disappear.

Just how much of that guy had he internalized over the last eight years?

A week ago, Eren had arrived in the thick of night and stumbled into his bed, not greeting anyone on the way up to his dorm room. He had put some effort into clearing a space on the bed, small enough to tunnel through and buried himself in the heap of clothes.

The next day, he had a cold.

All thanks to dousing himself in the shower for two hours in a bathtub and for bearing the brunt of the acidic downpour under Titan's skies. His arm's bandages were stale and smelling. He needed to take a shower. He needed to shave, for he could feel the stubble through his folded elbow. He needed to meet his mother but Eren didn't want to show up at the hospital with the sorry ass face that his mirror showed right now.

God, was that even him in the mirror?

Ordinarily, Eren could feign a smile. Put up a brave front. But this last trip to Titan had rendered him incapable of moving three feet out of his room. Heck, it had rendered him incapable of being the Eren that everyone knew.

He stayed in bed for a week, skipping on classes, skipping on lunches and skipping on all the normal things college students his age were supposed to be doing.

Eren would have probably died from asphyxia and starvation if not for Armin, the saint.

The blond boy brought him breakfasts and even snuck in dinners when he could.

Like right now. Armin, the saint, placed a plate of toast and a glass of cranberry juice on his study desk. Eren watched as Armin nudged away a pair of unwashed boxers from the swivel chair with a mouse pad and sat down on the rickety seat with his blond locks clamped between his hands.

'Okay,' Armin said. 'Out with it. What's happened to you?'

Eren remained silent, his brown head wedged so deep into the pillow that he could see Armin with just one eye.

'Eren,' the petit blond boy urged, leaning forward. He removed the thermometer that he had pried into Eren's mouth a little earlier. He looked at the reading and his shoulders visibly relaxed in relief. 'Atleast your temperature's come down. But you're going to kill yourself at this rate. You gotta eat, Eren. What happened at, _you know_... military school? Did they kick you out? Do you... want to talk about it?'

No answer.

'You do realise you have to give your remedial exams if you want to stay on. And with that arm...' Armin frowned, drifting off on that thought.

Eren's forehead wrinkled and he locked a singular stare on the breakfast sitting on his table.

Armin settled back into the chair and exhaled loudly.

'And you need to speak to your mom. Mrs. Jaeger has been worried sick. You left without telling anyone.'

Again, he couldn't rouse an answer out of his childhood friend.

'Your room stinks by the way. I can't believe you're making me sound like a nagging woman-'

Eren sat up suddenly, startling Armin out of his one sided conversation.

The blond watched as Eren trudged his way out of the covers, ambled over to the breakfast that Armin had brought for him.

And then, Eren Jaeger spoke for the first time in a week.

'What's... this?' Eren asked, his hand hovering over the plate.

'Toast,' Armin replied quickly.

'It's... French Toast.'

'Yeah. So?'

Armin watched as a dark shadow stole through the taller man's face.

'His ancestors... were French. He told me that once. I don't know if it's true. I thought I knew that poker face but man, he pulled a fast one on me.'

Armin gawked at him, speechless. 'Um. Whom. exactly.. are we talking about?'

Eren was quiet and he was still looking at his breakfast in deep ire.

'Armin, did you ever read that story about French Toasts?'

The blond boy narrowed his eyes and squinted back with a noncommittal shake of his head. 'Um... no? Was there a story like that? I don't recall...'

'So... you never heard how French Toasts are little _demons_ who rip your heart from your chest, wring it, drive a hundred knives through it, stamp on it, chew it to bits and feed the rest to the dogs. Yeah, that's_ exactly_ what they do.'

Armin's eyes widened a little at the idea of French Toasts attacking him out of a frying pan. 'No, Eren. I don't think... I've ever heard anything grotesque like that.'

Eren almost smiled and giving a peevish sigh, he took the plate and tossed the bread slices out the window.

'EREN!' bellowed Armin. 'What the HELL did you do that for? I brought that all the way from the dining hall, you jerk!'

Eren said nothing and flopped back on the bed, diving into his igloo like a polar bear off to hibernation.

Armin stared after him, baffled.

'Fine,' Armin sighed after a long moment. 'Do you want me to get the potato salad?'

'No, definitely not potatoes either,' emerged the voice from the igloo. 'Potatoes watch your every move and sell you out at the first chance they get. Never trust them. Those stupid fucking potatoes.'

Armin rolled his eyes.

From deep below the window ledge, a voice broke out which the boys recognised to be Sasha's.

'HEY! Who threw a perfectly edible toast out the window?'

Another voice accompanied it soon after.

'Damn it, Sasha!' Connie yelled. 'Don't eat stuff off the sidewalk.'

..-..

Later that day, Eren decided to quit moping about French Toasts, potatoes and retrieved his comm.. and gear from the wastepaper basket. After what seemed like a lifetime, he switched the communicator on. The lights glittered in a sequence before Gale welcomed him back to the network. The Titans had surprisingly left him alone. There was just one message on Gale.

'New partner assigned,' informed the automated voice of the network. 'Rendezvous at gateway point sixteen at twenty hundred hours,' it said.

A new partner, Eren thought.

He wasn't sure he looked forward to working with someone new. Especially since his _last_ comrade tried to kill him on the gateway and stole the one thing from him, for which his whole life had been paraded on display for the Titan State. Yeah, paraded. There was no other word for it. Paraded, mocked at.

Twenty hundred hours.

That left him enough time to shower after ages and visit his mother at Stanley Memorial Hospital. And like he'd predicted she caught on to him. Despite his fake smile and in spite of telling Carla that one favourite joke of his about the milk factory portrait where the cheese block couldn't stop wondering why everyone was calling him.

Yeah, cheesy.

But then again, Eren felt like rotten cheese himself.

He slunk his head into the meadow of his mother's lap and gave a deep, resounding sigh. Carla Jaeger placed a hand over his head, her warm fingers raking through strands of his brown hair. Her hand was shrunken and knobbly at the wrist.

'You're depressed,' Carla observed, petting him. 'I can see it.'

'No,' Eren mumbled indignantly. 'I'm good. Better than I could ever be.'

'Liar, liar, pants on fire,' his mother murmured in a quieter tone, reminiscing of the old school rhyme. She took on a rather childlike aura sometimes.

Eren twisted his head to glance at her. He watched her in a long silence, feeling the draught of words. He took her hand and squeezed it.

And there was that voice in his head again.

_Eren. Admit it. You were just running away. Running away from the fact that you can't help your mother. Running away from regret and desolation._

'Knock, knock,' he said.

'Who is it?' Carla humoured him with a smile.

'Eren.'

'Ara, Eren who?'

'Eren who is fucking sorry about never being there when he is needed.'

'Don't be, my son. Don't be.'

_[PeaceCorp Rule 2: Honourable, loyal and to live for others before self.]_

..-..

Gateway Point Sixteen turned out to be the woods outside a deserted primary school. He could hear the see-saw in the children's park creaking with the night's breeze. Eren drew out his green hoodie from his backpack, the gear and the comm. as well He found himself a good spot on top of a cedar tree for his vigil. With the help of a cable, he climbed to the thickest branch and sat down against the cedar's trunk, waiting for whoever was supposed to be his fellow keeper.

The comm.. blinked steadily, meaning the gateway was just overhead. He could make it appear but he'd never be able to pass through it.

Not like he wanted to.

There was, after all, nothing for him on the other side.

He looked at the watch's dial face and found it to be five minutes after twenty hundred hours.

Whoever his new partner was, they were running late and Eren's stomach grumbled in complaint.

He thought he heard something in the bushes but it turned out to be a foraging squirrel. When half an hour had passed, Eren swung down by his gear and walked over to the children's park where he sat down on a swing, brooding.

He wondered if coming out into the open would encourage his fellow Corp to identify him sooner.

When the watch struck nine, Eren decided to call it quits.

Jaeger couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been stood up.

When Eren returned to his dorm room, having stashed his equipment safely into his backpack, he was surprised to see Armin waiting out in the corridor. Arlert held out a casserole.

'I thought you'd be hungry. I brought you spaghetti,' said Armin cheerily before withdrawing the dish from Eren's reach. 'Or do you have a conspiracy theory for that as well?'

Eren shook his head and grabbed for the casserole as his stomach gave another vicious rumble.

He opened the door to his room and walked in.

'You're a saint, Armin,' Eren acknowledged, prying the lid off. He picked up a fork with his left and dug in. 'A saint,' Eren said between mouthfuls.

'So, you want to tell this saint what really happened?' Armin asked. 'I'm not a fool, you know.'

Eren paused, green eyes meeting the blue gaze of his childhood friend.

_[PeaceCorp Rule 3: Never tell anyone that you're one.]_

* * *

Twelve Doors to a Blue Green World- auxiliary story posted for chapter 24. Rating on the higher side. My apologies to people who had to read the unedited version.


	28. Guns and Roses

Chapter-28- Guns and Roses

~.~

The universe, the whole cosmic universe, had it in for Eren. There was no doubt about it. The lady in the university's admin office gave him the once-over, looking at him over her wire-rimmed glasses and giving him a look. Oh, he knew that look. The supercilious pinching of the nose, the sucking in of the cheeks and giving Jaeger the infamous 'You're not worth my time, son' cursory look. She regarded him and his arm sling with as much enthusiasm as she had for baby buffaloes.

'Rugby?' she asked and before he could summon an answer, she shook her head, disagreeing with herself. 'No, you don't have the build,' she trailed off, her eyes straying over to his shoulders. 'Mm, no, no, you can't have possibly crocked your arm at rugby.'

She considered the next item in her list of possibilities.

'Football?... Nah, I don't think you have the reflexes for that. Must have got beaten up,' she finally concluded. 'Yes, most definitely a troublemaker.'

Eren narrowed his turquoise green eyes at her and tapped her desk, trying to draw her attention.

'You know, ma'am, I _can_ hear you.'

She looked at him in surprise. 'Yes, Mr. Jaeger, what can I do for you today?'

Eren fished out a piece of paper from his vest pocket. 'What you can do is explain to me why this was delivered to me today?'

Mrs. Hoffman with her hairnet, pink cardigan and wire rimmed spectacles, looked at the paper and shrugged. 'That's the schedule for your remedial exams.'

Colour drained from his face.

'My what?'

'Exams,' elucidated the woman. 'You know, those itty bitty things you need to pass for getting your graduation degree? Your first exam is tomorrow. Good luck.'

Eren held up his arm sling.

'And how do you expect me to write with _this_?'

Mrs. Hoffman gave him a sour look.

'The university will arrange a scribe for you, dear. Someone to write your exam while you dictate. That is, if you have any brain matter to dictate with.'

_Great, there went his first excuse._ 'And who is my scribe?'

The lady opened a register and ran through a list of names.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, silently praying.

_Please be Armin, please be Armin. I will clean my room. Heck, do my laundry too. Just please, for the love of God, let the name be Armin._

'Jean. Jean Kirstein.'

_Thank you, universe. I hate you too._

Eren paled. 'Can I get it changed? Anybody would do!'

'I'm sorry. He is the only helper available.'

She gave the schedule back to him and as Eren began to walk away muttering curses under his breath, he heard Mrs. Hoffman call out his name.

'Mr. Jaeger, by the way, what _did_ happen to that arm of yours?' she asked, her eyes twinkling behind her glasses.

Eren stopped and looked at her, keeping his face impassive. 'Oh, I got electrocuted while saving Earth from a massive Titan invader.'

Mrs. Hoffman looked long at him.

And then, she laughed.

'Still into comics, huh?' she said, returning to her admin duties with a polite shake of her head.

When Eren returned to his room, he found a visitor standing outside, leaning against the wall as if he was a king and this land was his mighty dominion. Jean hadn't changed much since their childhood days. His face was still abnormally long, his hair still that mildew ashbrown colour and he had that off putting arrogance in his aura, hence the 'horseface' name. Though Eren felt inclined to change it to _fuckface_ very now and then. Why was it that despite all these years, they still found it impossible to get along?

At Eren's approach, Jean raised a hand in greeting.

'Yo,' said the man wearing an olive padded shirt. 'So, it seems I'm your scribe for the next week,' he observed.

Eren glared at him as he jabbed his key into the lock and swung open the door.

Jean waited for the greeting but it never came.

'Hey, what's with that look?' Jean remarked. 'Is that any way to be treating your benefactor?' asked the ashbrown, crossing his arms. He moved to the threshold of Eren's room, trying to sneak a glance in. 'I mean, you should be _thanking_ me, Jaeger. Here I am, taking my _precious_ time off to actually help-'

The door slammed close on Jean, almost hitting him square on his nose.

He rubbed the feature delicately and regarded the closed door with disdain.

'Fine, Jaeger. I was just trying to make small talk. I also came to remind you about the Classical Mech paper tomorrow,' he shouted over the door, hoping the man could hear him. 'Hall Coral. Ten o clock. Prepare well and good luck. Hell, you're going to need all your luck with me around.'

..-..

Eren burnt the midnight oil.

Not quite literally.

But Eren decided to pull an all-nighter and get it done. He was of course helped by Armin the saint's notes. His desk was a cluttered mess of papers, references and stationary that he couldn't use. He could take it down. This two headed monster of Jean Kirstein and Classical Mech. Beelzebub and Moloch, he liked to call them. And he was going to make Jean eat humble pie. He was sure of that.

His green eyes moved furiously over each line of the notes, absorbing, assimilating and he hoped to God, he would remember the stuff tomorrow. At some point, his eyes began to droop and he caught himself falling asleep. So, now, he had a third head to defeat. And perhaps, this one was the most difficult of all.

The three headed Kerberos called Sleep.

Eren dug through his drawers, trying to get something to chew on. Gum, mint, anything to keep his jaw moving and stay awake. He didn't find anything to help him beat the sand man but he did find something else.

A Polaroid.

And he wished he'd never found it.

It was one of two pictures taken two years ago. He had to literally bribe Reiner to take a snap of the two of them. Under the picture, Eren had scribbled a caption in black.

_Rivaille's face when he smiles._

Something clenched deep inside him and in a sudden burst of rage, Eren threw the picture down into the wastepaper basket. He raked his fingers through his brown hair and turned his attention back to Armin's notes determined to not feel guilty about it.

The law of gravitation states that a body...

The law of gravitation...

The law...

Eren leaned back against his chair and gave a sigh. He bent under his desk and retrieved the Polaroid, holding it gently by its corners. He placed it on his textbook and stared long and hard at it. At the grey eyed man caught in the moment. At himself caught in the moment.

Eren furrowed his head in one palm, wondering what Levi had been thinking at that time. The weight of sleep dragged at his eyelids and Eren found himself delirious with thoughts.

'You taught me how to fight. You coached me how to control my rage and choose my battles. You showed me how to trust my friends and fellow soldiers. Even how to love, Levi... But you forgot to teach me the most important lesson of all...' Eren spoke in the silence of his dorm room, under the light of his table lamp. 'You forgot to teach me how to mend a broken heart. Because that's what I need right now. To forget you. And I am trying really hard, you know. Do you know why it's so fucking difficult? Because wherever I look you're there. And I still have your voice in my head... when I know... you've probably washed your hands clean off this brat.'

There was that gut wrenching feeling again and he closed the pages over the book, burying the Polaroid within. He turned to his notes and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. No, not now. He had other monsters to defeat.

..-..

Mrs. Hoffman plugged her ears with her iPod and sat down behind the invigilators' grungy desk, after having pointed their attention to the clock overhead.

'One hour, Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Kirstein. One hour and I'll collect the answer script,' she said, throwing her feet on top of the desk and linking them at the ankles. And then, she was engrossed in her playlist.

Eren and Jean exchanged a mutual look of loathing.

Jean turned to the blank sheet of paper.

'Name,' he read. 'Oh, I know that one. Suicidal Bastard, right?'

'Hey,' Eren said, sounding miffed. 'You better not be writing that down.'

'Yeah, yeah. What's your number, big mouth?'

Eren regarded him suspiciously. 'What... number?'

'Student number of course, you little dipshit,' Jean muttered crossly. 'You think I'm asking you out?'

Eren frowned at the insult but conceded. '643120.'

The ashbrown turned professional. 'Alright. First question goes like this-'

Eren grabbed the sheet from him, scowling at the man. 'Jean, I can't write but I c_an_ see. I don't need you to read it out to me like I'm some two year old kindergartener.'

Jean held up his hands in defeat. 'Sure. You want to read? Go, right ahead. You're the boss.'

He watched as Jaeger read through the parchment and settled into an odd, contemplative silence.

'The answer is g cross m1 cross m2 by r,' Eren replied finally. Despite the fierceness in his eyes, a yawn escaped him and he shook himself to stay alert.

Jean looked at him in half surprise and amazement.

'You're supposed to write it down,' the brown head prompted in annoyance.

Jean picked up his pen and giving the fellow a meaningful look, he wrote, speaking the words out loud.

_Doesn't know._

Eren gave a mean scowl, that reverberated through the hollow of the classroom.

'What the hell, you're a scribe! Do what scribes are fucking supposed to do, asshole. I didn't stay up all night to fail this shitty semester!'

Jean watched him intently as if he were introspecting Jaeger's face. He proceeded to scribble down what Eren had just said as an answer to question two.

'Called me an asshole,' he said. 'And called the semester _shitty_,' Jean concluded neatly.

Eren buried his face in his hands. With a sigh, he let his head slump across the desk.

'Thanks,' he said, his voice eerily not carrying the vigor of hatred from before. 'Go ahead and screw me up. I mean... what else is left...' but strangely Eren never finished what he had intended to say.

'Question three,' Jean announced but there was no answer from the lump beside him. Jean paused and looked at the mussy brown haired fellow beside him. His head was lost in the huddle of an arm. 'Question three,' Jean echoed again, clearing his throat and speaking a little louder this time.

There was no sound from the boy next to him.

Jean reached out with his pen and flicked the strands of hair away from Jaeger's face.

He almost laughed.

Eren Jaeger had fallen flat asleep.

Jean watched him for a long time. The boy looked peaceful and less edgy when he slept. Ha, surprising for a boy who had been raging just a minute earlier. Giving Mrs. Hoffman and the clock a furtive glance, Jean tore off the first sheet of the script and started anew.

He didn't even know why he was writing the twerp's paper for him. Perhaps, Jean felt guilty for having stood him up the other day. Or maybe because Eren almost looked heartbroken ever since he had returned.

But here he was, doing the paper for him.

The universe worked in strange, mysterious ways.

He decided to leave it at that.

..-..

Jean Kirstein was collecting his bag from the lockers outside Coral Hall when he heard furious steps stomp towards him.

'WHY didn't you wake me up, you jerk! Oh God, why?' Eren demanded, sounding every bit livid.

Jean shrugged as he closed the locker door.

'Pipe down. I wrote the paper for you. You'll get a decent B, don't worry.'

Surprisingly, this seemed to aggravate the young man even more.

'Why? Why would you do that? I studied all night for it,' the brunette ranted and something flashed in Eren's eyes. A realisation dawned on him. 'Oh, I _get_ it. You like it when people _owe_ you favours. Is that how it works with you, horseface? I don't need your pity. Just wake me up next time!' Saying which, Eren retrieved his books from the cabinet and went storming off down the corridor.

Jean watched as something slipped from Eren's books and floated down to the floor.

'Hey, you dropped something,' Kirstein yelled after him but Jaeger has long passed out of earshot.

Jean stooped down to pick it up and turned it over.

It was a picture.

Of Eren and a man he'd never seen before.

'Interesting,' Jean murmured to himself, scratching his chin thoughtfully.


	29. Two Worlds Apart

Chapter-29- Two Worlds Apart

~.~

It was twilight in the world of Titan, twilight in the world of a misanthropic, pale skinned man in the apartment of 1263. Wisps of dark hair lay cluttered in the sink, sheered by the automatic razor in his hand. He had shaved his undercut to a slicker, cleaner layer. He ran a hand through it, feeling the rough lines and glanced at his reflection. Shadows of insomnia hung under his eyes. He had half an urge to shave the whole of his framing black hair but it wouldn't help. He would only succeed in arousing suspicion. And in times like these, it was best to be as inconspicuous as possible. As far as the watchdogs were concerned, he was a marked man, easily recognisable by his prints, his retina and his face. The time for drastic measures wasn't here yet.

Levi rummaged through the medicine cabinets, clearing the shelves, chucking away medicine bottles long past their expiry dates and tossing out used foaming cream. He threw them into the trash, hearing them tumble in its depth. The stock of bandages was running low but there was no one in 1263 that needed them anymore. His hands stilled at the thought and there was a small, momentary flicker of emotion in his ordinarily impassive face. Levi's grey eyes roamed to the bathtub, half expecting a young man to be sitting shivering behind the shower curtains. Sometimes, he waited for an over-zealous teenager to emerge out of it, gasping for air. But the tub was empty and what else did he really expect?

Eren had left but the brat had left behind his words to haunt him.

_I loved you. Fucking married you. I carried the weight of worlds so I could stay by you. And you turn around and stab me in the back._

The words stung like sulphur. Just like the lingering touch of Eren's fingers on his flesh, clawing and grappling for answers out of him. Levi ran his hands under the cold water and wiped them dry meticulously, trying to ward off memories. He gave the tiled room a scrutinizing glance.

That took care of the bedroom, the bath and the small kitchen. Only one place left.

He walked into the sitting room and glimpsed at the litter of glass shards, the battered telescreen and the upturned coffee table. Ten days and the ruins were still there, mocking his sensibilities. Ten days and he was still holding on to the chaos. Why, a part of him chastised. Wasn't he the one who had decided to let go in the first place?

And yet, Rivaille Levi, who had hitherto never tolerated any lapse in cleanliness and order, could not bring himself to set the living room right. Because the chaos was the only sign that someone else had lived with him between these four walls. The only proof of the sun besides the wedding ring he was still carrying in his pocket. Grimacing at that thought, Levi moved to the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of sage tea. It would be his last tea, he knew.

Holding the cup by its rim, he drank it in the silence of twilight, drank it in the absence of green eyes forever watching over him in ardour. _Eren_, he had reprimanded the younger man one night at dinner. _Don't look at me like that._ Jaeger had grinned in return. _'Like what_?' _Like you fucking worship me_, Levi wanted to tell him back then. _When I don't deserve it. _

Levi wondered when that switch had taken place. From being his guardian to something more and if it had been wise to blur over those lines.

Atleast, he is back where he belongs, Levi promised himself. When the last drop of the sage tea had seared past his tongue and throat, a determination came over him. He washed the cup and returned it to the kitchen cabinet, closing the door gently. He moved to the refrigerator, drawing out old ammunition. The P87 Ruger and his zirconium blades from cold storage. He checked the safety on the gun and inserted it into the holster over his white shirt. The blades, he compressed to half their length and slipped into a breakproof case strapped to his skin tight pants. Levi slipped on his gloves by his teeth and gave the apartment a lingering last look.

All throughout, he was aware of the droid dog watching him keenly.

Levi looked at it from the corner of his grey eyes. 'I'm going far, Krobe. I may not be coming back.'

The metallic dog drew in its head, considering his words in its processor brain. It gave a low bark in acknowledgement.

'What will happen to you, you ask? Well, I want you to decide that for yourself, dopey. I could take out your batteries or leave you in Hanji's care. The choice is entirely yours.'

Krobe gave an audible whine at the mention of Lt. Hanji Zoe's name. (Hanji's excitable nature of dissecting things did not sit well with the droid. And rightfully, so.) Levi watched as Krobe shuffled out into the living room and he waited as it ferreted about in the hall searching for something.

The dog returned, dragging a small photo frame in its jaw.

The droid dog dropped it at Levi's feet and looked up at him, wagging its tail in earnest.

Levi picked up the portrait and found it to be a picture of Eren and his three friends. He passed a glance at the dog's beady red eyes in question. Krobe gave a low, mechanical whine from its throat. Levi understood slowly and knelt down to tweak its ears.

'You miss him? After all that time you two shitheads spent quarrelling with each other?'

Krobe gave two barks and leaned in to the corporal's touch.

Levi gave the smallest of smiles. He exhaled deeply, looking around the apartment at all the signs of Eren that refused to part with him. 'Yeah, well... that makes the two of us,' he admitted in the icy silence of 1263.

The dog perked one ear up and nudged the photoframe his way.

'Hm? Is this your choice?'

Krobe barked.

'... alright. I get it.'

Levi got up soundlessly and called out to Gale, the network.

'Connect me to Erwin Smith.'

Gale clicked and made the connection instantly.

'Levi,' discerned the smooth voice of the Peacecorp commander as he picked up the call. 'I was expecting you.'

Levi nodded solemnly. 'Erwin. I need a favour,' he said and looked at Krobe before correcting himself. 'Two actually.'

..-..

Eren decided to spare Armin the trouble of bringing him dinner that night (as endearing as the casserole door delivery had turned out to be.) He climbed down the stairs of the dorm, braced himself and entered the noisy hubbub that was the dining hall. Communion dinner was always a noisy affair at any university. There was laughter and giggles in the air, a boisterous rumble that echoed through the whole length of the giant hallway. He spotted circles of friends sharing inside jokes and clapping each other on the backs. Maybe another viral video, maybe another juicy rumour. Eren hoped he would be able to blend in with the crowd.

And yet, everybody became eerily silent when Eren walked in. Everyone was looking at him and he saw a few heads huddle together to whisper fiercely among themselves.

Eren walked to Armin's side and sat down, tapping the blond on his shoulder.

'Uh, Armin, is there something on my face? A smudge of ink?'

Armin who had his nose buried in a thick book, said no without looking up. Eren posed the question to the couple sitting across the table. Sasha was wearing her long skirt and leather boots underneath. She shook her head and returned to squabbling with Springer over the last meatloaf.

Connie nodded at him, while trying to ward off Sasha's hand over his plate. 'Yeah, Eren. You have your idiot face on.'

Eren sighed and giving an unsteady glance around, he settled down for dinner.

Yet all throughout, he had the uncanny sensation that everyone was watching him, their stares drilling holes into the back of his head.

It unnerved him and he couldn't shake the suspicion that something was off. Yet, no one came forward to tell him what it was. His friends did not seem to notice it. Eren finished his dinner and told the others he was calling it a day. He stumbled out of the dining hall in a frantic hurry and began climbing the stairs. And as he left, he heard the giant hall erupt into a wave of laughter.

_Weird._

The reason became apparent when he walked to his class the next morning, dressed in a Black Sabbath tshirt and navy blue jeans. Armin was outside, in the corridor, looking nervous as he wringed his hands in his white shirt. The blond seemed to have anticipated his coming for he caught Eren's left arm. 'Hey Eren, um, I think you should stay in your room and wait for things to blow over.'

'What things?' Eren asked.

Armin stared at him, confusion lining his frail features.

'Eren? You... haven't seen the meme yet? Oh right, I forgot you're not on any of the social networks. Yeah, it's a good thing you're so out of the loop.'

'Wait. What meme? Is it something funny? Another of those cat jokes?' asked Eren, brightening up and turning forcibly towards the classroom.

Armin grimaced, gripped his arm and tried to pull him back. 'No, Eren. Just go back to your room, will you? I will take care of things out here.'

'ARMIN! What are you talking about?'

And the blond gave him a piercing look.

'Eren. I'm sure it started out as a joke. Since you're not much around, people find odd things to hold grudges about-'

It clicked in Eren's head that Armin was talking about him.

Eren shrugged out of Armin's grasp and stepped into the classroom. The bright fluorescent lights hung overhead, illuminating the room in a rich shade of white. Thirty odd pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. A few greeted him with a sneer. Some of them pointed to the whiteboard behind and broke into muffled giggles.

Eren frowned and turned to the sight behind him.

There covering three-fourths of the wall was a blown up picture on a canvas.

Of him and... Levi.

And the words equally magnified so that no one in the two mile radius could miss it.

_Rivaille's face when he smiles._

_Rivaille's face when he smiles._

_Rivaille._

If only it had ended there. But no, it wouldn't. People had doodled all over the picture with crude remarks of 'Eren Faeger', 'SO GAY', 'This is what I did last summer' and so on. Someone had even taken the pains to draw a French moustache on the grey eyed man in the photograph. On... the one man he was trying desperately hard to forget.

Eren stared numbly at the picture, aware of the snickers and laughter behind him. Someone tossed a crumpled ball of paper at the back of his head. It hit him and fell weakly upon impact. Soon, everyone was chucking things at him, trying to get a rise out of Eren Jaeger. Erasers, paper balls and even a compass. Because where was the fun if the beast didn't rage?

Much to everyone's surprise, Eren ignored them all and walked over to the canvas quietly, trying to unwind it from the hooks. He could hear Armin trying to defend him.

'Come on, guys. This isn't remotely funny! This is bullying! You guys can get into trouble if I report-'

'Shut up, Arlert. You're as bad as him, faggot!'

'Aw, come on, Eren. Aren't you even going to get angry?' asked someone.

'Yeah. Who is this _Rivaille_?' asked a girl. 'Do tell us,' another said with a hyena like laugh.

'So, this is what you've been upto in your six month absences? Been _doing_ him?'

With his back turned to them, Eren raised his hands and twisted into the fabric of the canvas. He yanked it off and it came down with a flutter like curtains to the last act. He rolled the canvas into a lump quietly. It was fine really. People were cruel, the world was cruel and that was a reality he had to accept. It wasn't really a blue green world like he was inclined to believe. Sure, there were sharks, whales, snow capped mountains, oceans but there was the filth of humanity co existing with it. Humanity that apparently he was supposed to protect. Because where there were giant whales, there were also the harpoons hunting them. Where there were oceans, there were oil rigs polluting the diaspora of life. He wasn't going to be spurred into that mad rage of his. No, he knew how to control it. Right... Right?

Of course, that was until someone brought up his mother.

'Hey Eren. Is it true your mommy is in the loony bin?'

His body twisted with a snap, his steps ricocheting in the silence as he strode over to the person's desk. Hoover, being the boy who had let slip that careless remark. He caught hold of the fellow's hand and twisted it behind the fellow's back, slamming the jerk face first into his desk. All Eren saw was red. That familiar colour of blinding fury.

A hush fell over the entire final year classroom.

'OW! OW! OW! Let me go! Dammit, Jaeger. It wasn't me who started this!'

Eren frowned.

'Who then?'

Hoover was quiet.

The boy winced when Eren slammed him harder against the desk. Hoover turned slightly and pointed to someone in the last row. Eren caught sight of a familiar face.

Jean Kirstein.

Jean was looking at him, arms crossed and a hand pressed into his chin in thought.

Green eyes met hazel.

Eren shook his head in disbelief and released his classmate.

'I hope you guys rot in hell, each one of you,' he told them all in a voice that was on the verge of breaking. Eren raised a hand to point it at the ashbrown boy in the last row. 'Especially you, horseface. The deepest, darkest corner of hell is reserved for you. Believe me.'


	30. Anger Management 101

Chapter-30- Anger Management 101

~.~

The mouth of the gaping void closed, swallowing his offering. Levi watched as he lost the last thread of happiness attached to the word 'home'. It was only a tumble to hell from here and it would be a long, solitary one. Like Milton's Night had said in that strange book he'd borrowed from the Library of Earthen Studies. The silence left behind was deafening, as if the void had sucked away the sound of company with it. He took a step back and looked at Erwin who was seated in a large red armchair, watching over the entire stretch of thirty interstellar gateways in Titan Army's Headquarters.

Their gaze met and words were not exchanged. Erwin understood, because this was Erwin, the man who had forced him to join the PeaceCorps fifteen years ago. And Levi did not explain because he understood words weren't necessary between the two men, one born and the other bred by the Titan State.

'I should thank you,' Levi said, strolling to the end of the hall. He searched his pocket for a handkerchief and having found it, wiped the machine grease from his hands and put on his gloves. He passed a glance at the large electromagnetic dome above them. There was a buzz of quiet electricity in the air. But there was no Gale here; the omnipresent voice of the network was barred from this realm of army headquarters. 'Truth is... I have been meaning to thank you for a long time, Erwin.'

'I would say it was my pleasure, Levi,' the commander said with a barely there smile, '-but it wasn't easy accommodating your requests. It isn't child's play to remove Titan Engineers from this high security vault, you should know.'

Levi smirked.

'Yeah, but you can pull strings. If there is anything, you always pull strings.'

Erwin chuckled.

'Your innuendoes don't flatter me,' Erwin said, giving the corporal a full wide smile. There was amusement in his blue eyes but it faded soon and there was a change in the commander's demeanour. The well greased blond hair parted to one side looked almost flattering under the lights of the vault. 'Are you really intent on going? It's suicide, you know. The odds are stacked against you. You will die, trust me.'

'As far as the State is concerned, I am dead anyway. Are you going to stop me?' Levi prompted with a raised eyebrow.

'As a commander, I should. As a friend, I can only ask you to reconsider your decision. You're going up against the Almighty himself. Are you prepared to lose your life for that cause?'

There was an upward twitch in Levi's smile. 'Heh. You actually care?'

'Maybe,' Erwin replied. 'But I am sure there are _others_ who care far more than me and aren't afraid to say it out loud either. Did you even think about how this affects him?'

There was a brief pause and Levi studied his gloved fingers.

'Your innuendoes don't flatter me either,' Levi replied. 'Besides, he is not even in the equation anymore. Did you forget what we decided a long time ago? That he was always going to be an asset and-'

'-a liability, yes, yes I know. But Levi, admit it, swear on your heart, he was much more of an asset to you, wasn't he?' Erwin commented, giving a rueful smile to his old friend.

Levi did not say anything but frowned at that remark.

'I don't put a price tag on people,' said the shorter man, flexing his fingers.

'No offence, Levi. But I always had a feeling you'd want to leave all this behind. When you asked me access to the gateways today, for a moment, I did wonder...'

'You assumed I was asking for me?'

'.. yes.'

Levi gave a mirthless chuckle. 'Ha. I'm almost curious to know if you'd let me leave that easily.'

Another of those long, awkward silences passed between them.

Levi shook his head and resumed the awkward trail of their conversation. 'My place is here, Erwin. Doomed and condemned as we are. I have no interest in the gateways as much as you do.'

The blond, blue eyed commander sighed. 'They're the greatest achievement of our kind, Levi. Don't dismiss it so lightly.'

'Yeah? These rat tunnels? At what cost, Erwin? At what cost? Are you actually justifying the money, lives and sweat spent on these-' Levi waved his hand at the large arches filling the room, looking at them in distaste- 'monstrous things? People are being driven out every day, Erwin. Because the State is much too concerned about machines than humans anymore. Doesn't that strike you odd?'

'Hmm. Sacrifices must be made,' was Erwin's single line defence.

'And I fucking hate sacrifices that go in vain,' Rivaille replied crudely. 'Living beings. That's what I care about. Blood flowing in veins, heart pumping, the ability to feel emotions, empathy, to survive, that's what I care about.'

Erwin sighed again.

'It's not in vain. Look at the greater good it will bring. We are trying to forge an alliance with the blue world. That is what being a PeaceCorp means. Imagine the wonders that world holds, Rivaille. Imagine the possibilities. The word 'earth', Levi. Doesn't it mean anything to you?'

Levi shrugged coolly and picked up his satchel bag. He tossed it over his shoulders and headed for the exit. He paused at the shifting doors, looking at Erwin askance.

'Eren. That's all it ever meant to me,' the corporal said in a quiet voice before leaving through the steel doors.

_I upon my frontiers here_

_Keep residence; if all I can will serve_

_That little which is left so to defend_

..-..

'Eren, you need to rein in that bleeding anger of yours,' Levi had told him one day, no doubt having been delivered a training report by Keith Shadis. They were sitting in the balcony of 1263, legs sprawled in front of them and having a quiet lunch together. It had been his second year in Titan and his fourth time to visit Levi's lonesome apartment. (Yes, the brunette had actually kept count back then.)

Sixteen year old Eren craned his neck, peering around at the strange plant Helumbary growing in a ceramic pot. It was a vicious little creeper which sprouted thin white flowers that smelled funnily like lilies. His glance next flitted to the dark hues of Trost's skyline. It was dusk despite it being one in the afternoon. A TJ310 buzzed overhead in a smooth dive, carrying the banner of a 60% sale at a local mart. Wicked, Eren marvelled inwardly. He wondered what it would take to fly one of those.

The twenty seven year old beside him frowned. 'I promised Zachlay I would discipline you and I will. Are you listening, Jaeger?'

Eren nipped a bite out of his bagel and nodded, still engrossed in the architecture of the city.

'Yes,' he answered absentmindedly.

'That should be yes, _sir_.'

'Yes, _sir_,' seethed Eren at the correction.

'Better. And quit spilling crumbs all over my place. Krobe has better manners than you.'

Eren paused to glance at the glass doors where no doubt, a robotic mongrel sat huffing and fuming at being locked inside. _Oooh, cozying up to my master, eh_? The droid seemed to be saying. _Just wait, you sleazy human. I'm onto you! Get back inside and I'll show you who the real boss around here is!_

_Ha, as if, you little bastard_, Eren stuck his tongue out at it.

'Eren,' sighed Levi in exasperation.

Eren cut his telepathic conversation short and turned back to his superior sheepishly.

Levi watched the boy out of the corner of his grey eyes, dark hollows lining them in gothic perfection. What was it about this man? There was that cravat of Rorschach, the suavity (and bendiness) of Peter Parker and the brooding aura of Bruce Wayne all rolled into one. So fuckin' unfair.

And yet, his pseudo guardian Rivaille Levi remained unaware of his own charms.

'I better not receive another report on how you socked a fellow rookie. For the record, I don't like having to face Shadis to hear another shitty complaint about you. Do you get me, juvenile?'

Eren scowled and he tried to explain. 'Levi, it was Franz's fault. He was asking for it. He insulted my world. Besides, what is wrong with being angry? It helps me kick ass and I'm guessing that's what I am being trained for by your stupid Titan government.'

Levi gave a heavy sigh. 'Which is why, you are still a clueless brat. Anger hurts both ways. Your opponent as well as yourself. It's your body's instinctive reaction. Fight or flight. And either way, you are bound to make mistakes. The next time you feel like raging, keep a hand on your heart and feel your pulse. And try to calm the fuck down.'

Levi proceeded to demonstrate by pressing his hand on the left side of Eren's chest. 'Like this,' he told Eren in a low voice.

Eren went frigid still, green eyes widening at the sudden contact.

There was a tense pause.

'Hey brat,' Levi trailed, a glint coming over his grey eyes. 'Does your heart... normally race like that?'

'Y-yeah. Always,' Eren replied, a little flustered.

..-..

Hiccups.

He had hiccups.

Not because there ought to be someone thinking about him, like people said. Because who in their right mind thought about an insignificant bugger like him? Angry tears were still streaming down Eren Jaeger's face. Crying like the rampaging idiot that he was. His left fist shot out to slam into the trunk and he winced from the shooting pain that travelled up his arm.

No, it was no good losing another arm over this and he withdrew.

Eren sat on a high cedar tree, outside gateway sixteen. He had taken refuge here in these mossy heights, still dressed in his black Sabbath t shirt and navy blue jeans. The gear was strapped to his back and the young keeper realised that the equipment had its unseemly advantages. Especially in these moments of 'fight or flight'. He could escape the world, run away and avoid making careless mistakes. Like hurting someone and getting suspended from university. Eren felt like a six year old again, hiding from his mother under his bed.

His backpack was resting on the wood bark beside him. Eren was slumped against the cedar's trunk, one leg dangling at the knee. Here he was, surrounded by the beauty and calm of nature's greenery and he wondered why exactly the tears wouldn't cease.

He wiped his face against his sleeve and sniffled, blinking hard.

_No, stop crying for fuck sake. _

He wasn't a weakling. He was a proud PeaceCorp, 104th Squadron, Eren reminded himself.

'_**And since when do tears stand for weakness**__?'_ asked the voice in his head.

Eren frowned.

_No, I don't want to hear from you. Leave me alone. You're the last person I want to hear from._

_**Eren.**_

_No. This is what you wanted, right? This is the home you wanted me to return to. I hope you're satisfied. You told me to fight my battles alone and I'm doing it, you asshole. So, go away. I will do this alone. JUST THE WAY YOU WANTED ME TO!_

And the voice of Levi was gone, leaving him stranded in the middle of the woods.

He would have probably sunk into depression again if his watch hadn't beeped.

Gale did not notice anything out of the ordinary but his spot radar was picking up signals of Titan's prodigious gateway opening up.

What in the world-

Peeved, Eren rubbed his face upon his sleeve again. He picked up the sheathed blade beside him and removed the zirconium from its cover, extending the blade to its full length. He would have to do with the left alone. And then, he waited in patience, green eyes narrowed menacingly. He looked up at the invisible gateway, feeling the adrenalin run through his body again. He hoped it was the Armoured Titan. All he needed was a target to work this excess anger off him. And he had a bone to pick with that armoured freak of old times.

The giant arch came into view, frame by frame, cackling with a wave of energy.

The void opened its black hole.

_Here it comes._

It wasn't the Armoured Titan. Nor an aberrant either.

A startled droid dog emerged from under the arch, barking in fits.

Eren froze at the sight.

What-

What the hell?

The dog spotted him and doing intricate somersaults in air, the droid landed in the huddle of his left arm. Having settled into the crook of his elbow, Krobe barked at him in greeting.

Woof, it said.

Eren looked down at it in amazement.

Before he could react, he heard a shuffle in the leaves behind him. A cable whistled, piercing into the trunk of the cedar tree bearing his weight. And Eren stared as Jean Kirstein arrived, wearing the green parka of the PeaceCorps, the emblem of the wings of freedom billowing with the wind.

Before Eren could process what was happening, Jean lurched towards him.

'Get down, Jaeger! I will get rid of that. DIE SCUM!' yelled the ashbrown head, drawing his sword and aiming a clean slice at the droid dog in Eren's arm.

Eren did the only thing anyone in his position would have done. He guarded Krobe fiercely, raised his foot and kicked Jean down into the tumultuous depths below.

And boy, did it feel _good_.


	31. The Wild Side

Chapter-31- The Wild Side

~.~

Jean Kirstein knew what a boomerang felt like. And he was glad he was never born as one. Boomerangs must have a pretty tough life, he conceded. The tall man pressed a hand against his spinning head, feeling the strain in his thick brow. He had expected gratitude, hero worship, maybe even a glittering promise of eternal servitude thrown in... but not a demeaning kick to his chest. He watched as Eren Jaeger landed gracefully on the floor of the woods, like a dark shadow in the hour of the night. The guy in the Black Sabbath t-shirt was still holding on to the Titan mutt in his arm protectively. There was something rather unpredictable about the boy. Unpredictable like his frequent outbursts. And there was always that unbridled passion in those turquoise green eyes. But what was that passion for, he never really understood until two days ago.

'Jaeger, what the hell was that?' Jean asked him, looking thoroughly miffed. 'You friggin' kicked me, you dipshit,' Jean remarked sagely. Kirstein was never one to beat about the bush. Honesty was one of his few redeeming traits and he liked to stick to what little charms he had.

Eren's grip on his blade tightened as he pointed it under Jean's nose. There was a rumble of anger from his throat like a dormant volcano threatening to erupt anytime.

'You're a PeaceCorp?!' the brunette asked in disbelief, as if he was trying to convince himself first. 'How?' Eren asked, scowling at the taller man. '_Why?_' he reiterated, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 'How the hell did someone like you even become a PeaceCorp? That's just... _wrong._'

Jean rolled his eyes. 'Hey, _watch_ it. That almost sounded like an insult,' Jean cut, giving the other boy a sour look. 'Yeah, I'm the new partner. 104th squadron, Stonehess division. Great to meet you, suicidal bastard. Try not to die on me _this_ time.'

Eren floundered for a moment.

'Stonehess? You got scouted by the capital? The Sina capital?'

Jean shrugged coolly, flicking a speck of dirt from his sleeve. 'Yeah, I was hoping I could make it into the Military Police. But apparently, the Titans have a zero tolerance for accepting Earthborns in their core brigade.'

'Why?' Eren asked again, looking baffled. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jean was a member of the corps. It was like people telling Galileo that the earth was the center of the universe.

Jean sighed.

'Why _what_?' he demanded.

'Why did you even agree to the idea of being a PeaceCorp? It's not... _you_.'

Jean scowled at the brunette. 'Again, that sounded like an underhanded insult. And for the record, I wasn't too keen on the idea of being your partner either. Imagine how _I_ felt when I saw _you_ at the rendezvous point two nights ago-'

The revelation incited a guttural growl from the other.

Jean realised that there was some truth to the fact that most people called him a big mouth. Because as soon as that little incident came to light, Jaeger stepped dangerously closer, poking an index finger into Jean's chest.

'That was supposed to be YOU? You fucking stood me up, you jerk. And that's not even the worst part,' Green eyes blazed fiercely. 'You screwed me up before the entire university, asshole!'

Eren was watching him in that quixotic mix of anger and naivety, which only the brunette could pull off. Jean sighed, brushed the finger off him and sat down on the cool, long leaves of grass. He looked at the primary school in the distance, at the deserted children's park of yesteryear memories. He remembered their ice hockey games, the boxing arena matches and how much of Eren he had really seen growing up. But surprisingly, both he and Eren were still misunderstood.

Jean Kirstein looked strangely sober when he spoke.

'About that... I guess I should apologize,' he said with another sigh. 'I swear. It was just for kicks. I didn't know they would take it that far. Honest to God, didn't even know about your... uh, _mom_.'

He looked up at Eren, hoping the apology would suffice.

But of course, it wouldn't.

Eren dropped the droid dog to the ground and knelt before him on the grass. The brunette grabbed the lapel hood to Jean's parka.

'Kicks? _Kicks_?' the younger keeper echoed, his tone rising and Eren began shaking him furiously. 'You think we are still in high school? Was that even remotely funny to you, sicko?'

Jean huffed and held up his arms in defeat, trying to shove the boy's hand away.

'Look. I thought it was a past flame or something. How was I supposed to know you were so fucking _hung up_ on the guy,' Jean defended.

Eren relinquished his hold on the ashbrown's collar.

The brunette turned away, fuming.

'Hung up? Who's hung up on that bastard? I'm not! DEFINITELY NOT!' he muttered hotly under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Fuck you. What the hell do you know about me, Kirstein? What the hell do you even _know_ about me?'

Jean gave a soft smile.

'On the contrary, I know that... you don't know when to give up. I know you are _pathetic_ at playing by the rules. And I know, you have been sitting and crying over the _bastard _for the last one hour.'

Eren gave a snarl and caught hold of Jean's shirt this time.

'Great,' the brunette seethed in the awkward silence. 'First, the State and now I've got _you_ keeping tabs on me. Do me a favour. And fuck off, all of you.'

Jean frowned at the hand clutching the fabric of his shirt. 'Uh, Jaeger...'

'I've had it up to my head with all the bullshit,' Eren ranted, making vivid gestures in air.

'Uh, Jaeger?'

'If being a PeaceCorp means selling my soul, I'm not ready for that! I signed up to be a PeaceCorp because I could be a hero... just like him. But guess what, I just realised that the last eight years I spent with that_ scheming bastard_ were nothing but a lie!'

'Dammit, Eren! Haven't you noticed yet?'

'WHAT?' the boy demanded.

Jean pointed at the hand grabbing his shirt.

Eren glanced down and found it to be his bandaged right hand.

..-..

In a land that resembled a meteor hit grey desert, thirty miles south east of Trost, thirty miles outside of the skyscraper city's weather monitored boundaries, a turbo jet TJ690 smoked in the middle of the sand dunes. It smoked like a fallen bird. Like a hawk shot down from the sky. Smoke rose from the carcass of the machine bird, rising up in swirls into the dark sky above. The aircraft had skidded on the frictionless surface of the desert sand. Its left wing lay smashed into a boulder and a puddle of fuel led to a dripping leak in the underside of the aircraft. A jeep drew to a stop near the mishap, keeping a measured distance from it. A tall, cloaked man emerged out of the driver's seat; panic in every step that he took.

Farlan cursed as he rushed to the wreckage. Careful of the leaking fuel, the blond man maneuvered himself around the small fire and climbed over the right wingspan. He tottered up the wreckage and reached the cracked glass of the cockpit, dread filling him all the way to his toes. He nudged the hinges open and was astounded to find the pilot alive.

The man never ceased to surprise him, beating odds stacked heavily against him.

Levi was alive. Though his breathing was forced and bright red blood trickled down his forehead.

Levi's narrow eyes fluttered open at the fresh air that blew in. He smirked at Farlan through his wet bangs, steel grey eyes hidden in shadows. When he spoke, his voice was low and gruff.

'Took your... fine time, Church,' he said, pulling a face at his former comrade.

Farlan shook his head. 'You are crazy, you know that? Insane,' the man said as he unsnapped the seat belt and tried to get Rivaille out of the cockpit. There was an audible crack, which sounded too human for comfort and excruciatingly like bone. Levi winced, stumbling in his seat and leaned against Farlan's shoulder for support. But he refused to succumb to the pain. Church struggled to untangle Levi's leg from the mishmash of wires and blood below.

The raven haired man snarled, broke into expletives but stifled the urge to claw at his old friend's arm as they finally pulled out the leg.

Church cringed at the sight of blood. 'You really are crazy.'

'Is that... the good sort of crazy or the bad kind?' the man with the undercut hissed in reply.

Church shook his head in disbelief.

Levi stifled his groan under the effort of being helped out of the TJ. Church hoisted one arm of the man over his shoulder and they limped their way out of the smoking ruins. Church looked at the former vigilante. He looked alright despite his left leg having twisted, shrapnel from glass having cut through his shirt and a bleeding gash on his head.

As they tread a slow walk, Levi turned to his left and caught sight of two men standing by the jeep. He raised a hand in greeting and the men broke into teary smiles, bowing their heads in reverence.

'Is that... Magnum and Hunter? They've grown up,' Levi managed to comment, hissing as Farlan half carried him another stretch.

Farlan smiled wryly.

'Yeah, grown up enough to be fathering children themselves. Magnum knocked up Isabel, you know. Expecting a kid in two months.'

Levi's face registered surprise. 'What? Isabel? But she is... just a child.'

'She _was_. Time doesn't stand still, Levi. Of course, not unless it's you. You have hardly aged in the last fifteen years. You still look like a twenty year old.'

Levi smirked at the compliment.

Farlan led the injured pilot to a cluster of boulders and made him sit on a large one. He surveyed the wounds, the blond man's expression darkening at sight of the leg.

'You brought the body?' Levi asked, motioning to the jeep as he heaved breathlessly.

Church nodded and whistled a signal to the men. His aides disappeared to the back of the truck and removed a limp figure wreathed in a mortuary's black plastic.

Rivaille looked at the funeral procession in distaste. Oddly enough, it was supposed to be _his_ funeral.

'Whose body was it? Wait... should I even ask that?' he said.

'Think of him as a nameless from Maria. Just got him out of refrigeration. It wasn't easy to match your physique and teeth records.'

Levi frowned. '_Physique?_ That better not be a cheap potshot at my height.'

Farlan was relieved to hear him joking despite the wounds. Church pulled away the scabs of clothes and ruminated over the wounds in silence. He lifted the leg and wondered if he could put a quick splint on it.

Levi winced slightly.

'Won't the family miss the body? How do you explain a cadaver walking out of the mortuary?'

'No. Kid didn't have a family. An orphan.'

A silence passed between them. Levi and Farlan exchanged a quiet glance in the silence of the embers.

'Like the rest of us,' Levi remarked and broke into coughs. The fumes still filled his lungs, bile was in his throat and he fought hard to stay conscious.

He watched as the two men proceeded to the burning ruins of the TJ and put the cadaver down. They unraveled it from its sheet of plastic, masking their noses at the stench of decomposition setting in. Just as they were about to toss it to the burning craft, Levi spoke out.

'Wait.'

Church watched as the grey eyed man rummaged through the pockets of his trouser and drew something out.

Levi looked long at it, impassive as always but Farlan noted a pain in those stormy depths. And Church didn't think it was from the injuries alone. The rebel leader watched as Levi brought the silver band to the light, watching it in the embers of the burning hearth. In all the years that Farlan Church had known his former leader, he had never seen that emotion in Levi's eyes. He had seen the man broody, forlorn and depressed. He had seen a quiet rage. But never capable of such a depth of emotion. Because what he saw in those grey eyes that night was akin to passion.

Levi pressed his lips to the silver band in a silent prayer (or was it an apology). The raven haired man closed his eyes for the smallest of moments. It was a short prayer since time was not on their side that night. For when his grey eyes snapped open, there was a grim determination set upon them. Levi tossed the object to Farlan.

'Put it on the dead man... That should help identify him,' Levi said in nonchalance.

Farlan looked at the wedding ring in his hand.

'Levi, are you sure...?'

'Yes. Do it.'

'... but Levi-'

Levi sighed and grabbed the ring back. He drew his arm backwards in an arc and tossed the ring to the ruins in what a certain Earthborn would have called a perfect baseball pitch. The two aides of Farlan watched the ring disappear into the rubble. They followed his suit and resumed their path to the aircraft. They threw the body into the burning embers. Levi watched the fire roar and consume the craft whole. The stench of fat burning filled the sand dunes that night. A human, a machine and a wedding ring consumed in the scorching fire.

Levi closed his eyes, yielding to the heavy loss of blood and slid down the boulder.

'Rivaille!' urged Farlan in alarm, trying to catch his arms. 'Rivaille!'

But the man was slowly losing the battle to unconsciousness. And in that weak moment, he remembered things that he had stowed to the back of his head. Old scenes from a life left behind. And a name buried deep.

_Eren._

_Remember that smoggy morning years ago, when I gave you the keys to the TJ and let you drive? _

_Against my better judgment, of course._

_You almost killed us, you stupid moron. Almost crashed us into a squeamish blot in the landscape. I made a vow to never let you drive again. Or let you come five feet within anything that worked on wheels. I said you were a disgrace to your school of mechanics. And you vented your spleen on the radio, flicking channels while you let me drive. _

_And yet, all I remember is your laughter inside the oxygen mask, the constant yells of 'whoa!', the whoops with every jerk and dive, the sun against your back... Or was it the other way around? _

_You were always a brat._

_There's no going back from here._

_I hope you take care of craphead._

_And I hope it takes care of you._

_Hey Eren. _

_Are you listening?_

..-..

Eren shivered.

The brunette paused, looking back at the empty road behind him. He had been scaling the wall of the university when he thought he heard a voice. Someone calling his name and the unmistaken feel of invisible lips across his nape. He felt a cold shiver run down the length of his body and he searched the dim lit road behind. Who was it?

A ghost, he thought with a fright.

But the road was strangely empty. Except for a Ford parked under a yellow streetlight and a drunken couple making out audibly in the backseat.

He felt a tug at the cable and looked up to find Jean scowling at him. Or was the ashbrown scowling at the fornicating couple, one couldn't really say.

'Damn it, Jaeger, quit stalling. We are outside of curfew hours, you realise? If I had to stay out late, I would have wanted a little bit of action myself,' Jean grimaced at sight of the car parked in the distance. 'Hormonal teenagers gone wild. Can't they fucking keep it down?'

Eren nodded, looking dazed and after one last lingering look at the road behind, he resumed his climb up the wall of Sylvan University. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone had called him.

The manoeuvring gear enabled them to sneak in past the guards, the warden quarters but not the closed doors to the dorm. The double doors were bolted shut from the inside and Eren kicked them in frustration, muttering under his breath about why peacekeepers had to be subjected to inane dormitory rules.

'This is all _your_ fault, horseface,' Eren grumbled as they took to the grassy meadow around the building. 'Is your window open?'

Jean rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, if you'd spent less time trying to convince that stupid mutt into your bag and just skewered it, we would have made it in time. And no, my window isn't open. I don't want burglars sneaking in while I'm gone.'

Eren cursed, all his hopes fizzing out. He didn't have his window open either. In a nutshell, they were in a pickle. And he didn't really feel like spending another minute in horseface's company as enlightening as Kirstein seemed to think it was.

There was only one person who could help them now.

Hopefully, the saint was awake.


	32. Wings of Freedom

Chapter-32- Wings of Freedom

~.~

The saint had dozed off at sharp eleven, having done his assignments in all diligence. He had set the alarm for six and snuggled under two layers of the comforter, blissfully cut off from the world and any idiotic friends it contained.

Eren threw three pebbles at the blond's window, croaked like a frog (which seemed to make Jean double over with laughter) and even resorted to whispering threats to the sleeping Armin about how he was going to throw a _boulder_ next if the shortie didn't wake the fuck up. The light to the dormitory room finally flickered on in the hazy blue shadows of the gibbous night. The glass window slid open and Armin stuck his head out, eyes bloodshot like red tequila and hair- a complete rat's nest.

'Eren? What the hell!' blurted out his childhood friend, staring down at him groggily. 'Do you know what time it is-'

Eren pressed a finger to his lips and gave a 'sshh' to silence him.

Then, both he and Kirstein proceeded to climb the pipe up to the first floor ledge of Armin's window. All while the boy stared at the two peacekeepers in a mix of bewilderment and shock.

The zinc drainpipe was cold and slippery to the touch and had it not been for years spent in training, it would have been a difficult climb up. There were little ridges and bumps which gave some grip to grab onto. Eren stepped on ashbrown's nose twice (not regretting it in the least) while Jean complained about having to stare up at Eren's arse the whole way (though he didn't sound too pissed about it either). Eren emerged through the opening first and straightened the heavy backpack across his shoulder, Jean following soon after him.

When they were safely settled into Armin's room and the curtains were pulled over the glass window, the two keepers turned to Armin. The blond stared at them, still reeling under the effects of shock.

'Okay,' he said, trying to keep calm. 'The last time I checked, you two were _sworn_ enemies. What the hell happened? Did the world freeze over while I was sleeping?'

Jean smirked.

'And the last time I checked, twenty-year-olds didn't wear jammies to bed. How old are you, Arlert?_ Six_? Want me to sing you a lullaby to sleep?'

Armin glared, despite his own embarrassment at being caught in his striped pyjamas. 'It was a present from my _grandfather_, okay, dickhead?' He turned to Eren in disbelief. 'Eren, what the hell were you even doing out with this jerk?' asked Armin, sticking a thumb in Jean's direction.

Eren gave a garbled reply.

'Uh, sorry, Armin. It's a... freakishly long story.'

'Does it have something to do with your secret _other life_ that you can't talk about?'

Eren pressed the bridge of his nose and nodded in reluctance.

'I'm sorry, Armin. I really am.'

Arlert scowled. His revenge was to lunge at Eren and tousle his hair into a mess as payback for waking him up in the middle of the night. Armin noticed there was something very off about the bag on Eren's back.

'Fine. I _get_ it. But can you atleast tell me why there is something wriggling in your backpack? Or is that part of the conspiracy too?'

Eren gave a mild glance at his backpack. And sure enough, his bag was indeed twitching in restlessness. Eren jabbed his elbow backwards to quieten it.

'You are imagining things, Arlert,' Jean said, slapping the fellow on his back and unsettling the blond's balance.

'No, I did see something move-' Armin persisted but Eren was already moving towards the door.

Having successfully infiltrated their dorm and after checking if the corridor was empty, Eren and Jean thanked the saint and slipped out of Armin's room. They shared an uneasy moment of silence before deciding to part ways. Eren straightened his t shirt and began to leave.

'Jaeger, wait,' he heard Jean call behind him. The ashbrown was looking at him in concern. 'Look, are you seriously going to keep that mutt around? We have protocol and our code says we need to exterminate anything that crosses the Gates without authorization.'

Eren could hear the soft whine from the interior of the bag. Krobe seemed to have heard the word 'exterminate' and had panicked. Eren placed a hand to soothe it.

'It's just a dog, Jean. It won't do any harm to anyone. The worst damage I've seen it do.. is chew a sweater to shreds. Or piss oil if you really rile it up.'

Kirstein gave a sigh and pressed a hand to his head. 'Should I even ask... how you know all that?'

Eren turned away. 'No, it's best if you don't.'

'You're going against-'

'-the rules. Yeah, I know,' Eren grumbled, wringing the fabric of his tshirt. 'But guess what? I don't really care. There is a reason why the Titans think I am a troublemaker. And this must be it. Night, Jean. I hope the bed bugs have a field day on you.'

But the taller man made no effort to leave. He remained standing in the corridor, looking like a picture of guilt. He held out a hand.

'So, I guess this means we are _good_?' Jean asked, sounding much too confident for Eren's liking.

Eren regarded the offered handshake with distaste.

'No, it means we are _alright_,' Eren said with another shake of his head. 'You can just thank whatever gods you pray to that I'm such a nice, forgiving bastard.'

Eren decided to leave.

Jean called his name again.

'Dammit, horseface. What is it now?' Eren sighed in annoyance.

But when he turned around, he found an object being tossed his way. He caught it with his bandaged right arm.

Eren stared at the Polaroid in his hand and looked up just in time to see Jean disappear around the corner. Eren brought his hand down, thankful for his returned reflexes. He looked long at that old picture of memories, felt that familiar surge of heartburn and pocketed it in his jeans before resuming the silent trek to his room.

..-..

Eren remembered how everyone had noticed it back then. Long before _he_ ever did.

'A hundred push ups, Jaeger. Don't forget,' yelled Keith Shadis from across the training hall.

Sixteen year old Eren grumbled under his breath about how the baldie was picking on him on purpose.

'What was that? Did I hear you complain just now?' Shadis roared from the other end.

'Y-yes, I mean NO SIR!' Eren would stutter in his answer.

Keith Shadis glowered before returning to the torture of other PeaceCorp cadets.

'Good. And Freckles make sure he counts each push up,' the trainer from hell would warn.

Marco nodded, wincing on Eren's behalf.

Eren panted as he did the first five of the hundred. While push ups were not extraordinarily hard, but with another man lounging on your back, it was a trial of Titanic proportions.

'_Dammit_, Marco. How much do you weigh?' Eren grumbled again, heaving under the burden.

Bott sounded apologetic when he spoke.

'Sorry, Eren. It wasn't my idea to sit on you. It is the sergeant's orders.'

Eren broke into another round of curses.

'And I'm sure there are _other_ people you'd prefer to have sitting on you,' Marco remarked in that shrewd manner of his.

Eren almost caved when the comment finally sank through his thick skull.

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' the brunette asked, twisting his neck to look at the freckled boy.

Marco merely smiled, giving a slow rumble of laughter.

'Just kidding, Jaeger. Just kidding.'

If there was one thing Eren had hated about the PeaceCorp training regime, it was the early morning drills. Of course, Keith Shadis gave them options. It was either ten laps on the dirt grounds or one hour on the treadmill until your pulse clocked at 200 beats and you could hear it pounding in your chest. Eren noticed that most Titans chose the latter, preferring the air-conditioned gym over the dirt and sweat of the training grounds. Eren (and coincidentally, his Earthen counterpart, a blonde girl named Annie) almost always chose the outdoors.

Well, as outdoors as it could be in the world of Titan.

Decked in his black sweatshirt and slacks, he would rub his hands together for a quick warm-up and look around the oval dome in anticipation.

As soon as their grounds trainer Hannes pulled the stopwatch out and said 'go', Eren Jaeger would dash down the course at breakneck speed, his taut muscles carrying him swift through the milestones. The cold air in his face, the tip of his nose freezing and his competitive spirit to keep pace with Annie and try not to be outdone by her was all that kept the brunette going. It was freedom in its most raw, unadulterated form. Like the wings of freedom, he always found himself gazing upon on the back of a certain _someone_.

More often than Jaeger would like to admit, Annie would beat him to the finish line.

By the time he rounded the corner, his lungs aching for air, Annie would be seated cosily on a foldable chair. She was the picture of perfection. Almost like a machine herself. Legs crossed at the knees, she would sip on her energy drink. When he finally made it to the rope, she'd raise a hand in mock greeting and even blow a raspberry at Eren to mock him.

On the few rare occasions when he actually found himself in the lead, Eren never converted them to wins. Because in his short-lived exhilaration, he would catch sight of a person sitting on the bleachers, who would be watching his progress in gloomy broodiness.

It was that guardian of his.

Jaeger would try to ignore those dark, insomniac eyes. He would try to put his all into the remaining laps. But when he turned the corners and returned for the next lap, the man would be _still_ sitting there and_ still_ watching him with a fervour that unnerved him. And there was the desperate urge in Eren again to turn and meet that burning, magnetic gaze eye to eye.

Eren gave in to that impulse at the third lap.

And as he looked at the man, he felt his own pace diminish. Eren knew he was losing precious seconds on the clock but he made a sign, putting his arms together in a cross.

'_Stop that_,' he mouthed.

Corporal Levi would continue staring indifferently at him, a small puzzled shadow stealing through his poker face.

_'Stop what?'_

Eren would be almost past the bleachers when he looked back. He made a last ditch effort to get the message across. He would point the man's attention to the exit of the grounds.

'_Please go_,' Eren mimed. '_You're distracting me, asshole._'

Levi's gaze would narrow. '_And since when do I take orders from you, shithead?'_ the expression seemed to speak in exchange.

Eren would fold his hands in prayer.

'_Corporal, please,' _he'd try politely the second time.

Of course, Levi wouldn't leave and continue watching him. The distraction was all that Annie would need to close the gap between them, leave him in the dust of her ridiculous sprint and beat him by a good mile.

When Eren arrived at the finish line, there would be the blonde sipping on her sports drink with a towel hanging around her neck. All with that annoying, suave coolness in her expression. There would also be Hannes calling Eren a dunderhead, an attention deficit idiot and a bunch of other unkind names.

And yet all Eren would do was cast a long look at the bleachers and search for the familiar shape of someone.

It felt like Eren was always chasing them.

Those wings of freedom on the man's back.

Eren would slump down on the dirt, lie down on his sweatshirt and stare at the bleak sky of Titan. He remembered a story he'd read as a child. Of a Greek runner by the name of Atlanta. The maiden challenged all her suitors to a race and being the fastest mortal, she never lost to any of them. Not until a poor chap Hippomenes fell head over heels in love with her and made her lose the race by tossing apples her way.

Eren was no Atlanta.

Nor was Annie Leonhart a Hippomenes.

But Levi was indeed the apple that seduced a mortal runner.

The same apple that perhaps Satan lured Eve to bite out of. The same fruit that was taming and stroking the bloodlust and flame inside Eren. How the hell did he get himself into this kind of a twisted situation?

Eren Jaeger, aged sixteen, realized he was in love, a fierce love that may go unrequited like a Greek tragedy. It was a love that was risqué, unconditional and would possibly come crashing down on him later. That strange feeling had already blurred the lines of friendship, reverence and hero worship. But it was still love and try as he might, he could not ignore the heart thundering in his chest and his temples.

_He saw, admir'd and thus his spotless frame_

_He prais'd, and praising, kindled his own flame._

_Ovid, Metamorphosis._

..-..

Now in college, eight years gone by, the brown haired young man stroked the metal head of the dog in his arms. His attention wavered to the half moon that hovered in the sky outside. The droid in his closed huddle of arms gave a low, satisfied whine and tried to find a warm spot on Eren's stomach to settle in.

'Say. Did he kick you out too?' Eren asked the machine dog, a bitter smile playing on his lips.

There was no answer.

Eren sat by the window in his room while Krobe pretended to sleep in his lap. He looked at the wrist watch in his hand. Gale's messenger lights were gleaming in a sequence of green.

An incoming message...?

The coded message was from Hanji, her ordinarily enthusiastic voice sounded hollow and urgent.

She called to keep him informed, she said. He could hear her driving, her car speeding through the traffic. There were background noises in the static. Hanji Zoe had just six words for him.

_Levi missing. Don't panic. Search on._

And she disconnected the call.

Eren brought his right hand to his mouth. He had removed the bandages and observed it for long under the moon light. Now, he bit sharp into the skin, trying to remember and trying to forget. He felt the slight tremble in his veins.

Why did he always find himself chasing?

Those wings of freedom on that one man's back.

So fucking unfair.

He drew the Polaroid out and stared hard at the shorter man in the picture. Eren ran a finger over the raven hair, the face whose outline he knew so well he could draw it blindfolded and that faint smile on those thin lips.

Levi was never known to play fair in love and war.

Neither was Eren.


	33. Friends and Foes

Chapter-33- Friends and Foes

~.~

He was sitting in his Advanced Mechanics class, not really paying attention to the lesson. The lecturer changed slides and droned on Quantum Theory in that quintessential French accent of his. Another law. Another equation. Another number to be put away in his head. And yet, Eren couldn't pay attention. His own frustration ebbed away underneath his skin. There was the cynical side of Eren Jaeger that told him to forget the news Hanji had relayed last night. It wasn't supposed to concern him. He had cut those ties after all. He ought to pretend he'd never even met the man, never fallen in love, never got hitched and forget he was ever betrayed by the one person he had trusted his life with. Because like Levi had said, there was never any 'us' to begin with. Lies, lies, chock full and bucket load of lies.

_Search on._

If it had been the Corporal's intention to disappear, Eren doubted anybody could find him. Eren knew Rivaille like the glove of his hand. Because even if the jerk had said that the last eight years had meant nothing to him, they had meant _something _to Eren and the boy had spent those years trying to discern and love all the nuances that made Levi... so glaringly Levi. Rivaille was attentive to the smallest of details, meticulous and exact in all his deliberations. If he really wanted to disappear, the Corporal would make sure no one ever found him. Not that Eren cared. The midget corporal could get swallowed by a black hole and Eren would be cool with it. He was done chasing. No more of prostrating himself at the feet of that two faced jerk, Eren tried convincing himself.

_Don't panic._

That sounded oddly like one of those hitchhiker memes he'd seen around campus. 'Don't Panic and Carry a Towel,' being the sign on the men's shower room outside Sylvan's basketball court. Eren dug his ballpoint pen into the paper, deep enough to cut into the next page. Concentrate on the class, he chastised himself. He could feel the strain on his recuperating arm. He rolled away the sleeve of his blue slim fit jacket and caught sight of the bite mark from last night. Don't panic... Panic? Who was panicking? No, not Eren. He was good, he reminded himself through clenched teeth. What did it matter if... if...

Eren pressed his right hand over his eyes, blocking the thought.

_Levi missing._

Eren ran his other hand through his hair, unconsciously pulling at the brown strands at the base of his neck. He bit the corner of his lips, trying to stifle the scowl from emerging.

He was aware of Armin watching him struggle.

_Levi missing. _

What did missing even mean? How does a quasi Napolean at five foot something with that larger than life personality of his go MIA and disappear out of the blue? Without anyone knowing. Not even the members of his handpicked squad. Not even his trusted comrades. Not even... Eren.

Eren gave a bitter laugh.

Of course, _he_ was out of the picture anyway. Why would Levi tell him anything? For years, Rivaille had been playing the guise of being his guardian without putting out all his cards. All those years he spent watching over Eren were all an experimental study. He had just been selling Eren to the Titan State.

Eren hated to think just how much of an experiment he really had been to that poker face. Because what was Eren if not just a fucking Earthborn to use and throw? Had Levi's affection been for him or the stupid key Eren's father left him? Why would Levi even regard him with an ounce of respect, dignity and love that Eren thought he deserved?

Amidst all this inner turmoil, the universe decided to lambast Eren by taking cheap shots at him.

The first paper ball that hit his head turned out to be the mildest. A precursor for the storm to come. It had come from the back rows. The professor was busy changing slides and never noticed it.

Eren opened the ball of paper.

It was brief.

**_RIVAILLE and FAEGER sitting in a tree. _**

**_K.I.S.S.I.N.G._**

Eren crumpled it up in his fist. And going against Armin's advice, he threw the note back in the direction it had come from. He heard the snickers behind him. The mob was delighted that he intended to fight back. Of course, retaliation was never a solution to bullying and it only served to spur them on.

The second was an eraser. It came flying to hit him square on the back of his head. Eren caught it in his hand and pocketed it coolly. He had needed an eraser anyway. Since Krobe hated being cooped up in his dorm room and was making a chew toy out of Eren's things. Including his stationary.

The third was another note. Or rather a question.

**_How do you guys do it? 69? Missionary? Doggie Style?_**

Eren borrowed Armin's marker and noted down the answer.

**_Everything in the book, you fuckers. Everything in the goddam book. - Eren_**

He scrunched up the paper into a ball and threw it back, flipping his middle finger in air at the giggling idiots in the back rows.

The next one was the most insulting.

**_We've got a bet on. _**

**_Top? Bottom?_**

**_PS: Please say bottom, Jaeger._**

'Eren. You have to stop,' Armin insisted, shaking his head furiously. 'You're only making it worse.'

Eren gave a low growl, balled the note up again and tossed it at Jean, who was sitting at the edge of the amphitheatre classroom. Eren relished in the way the missile bounced off the ashbrown's head. Jean turned to give him the stink eye. _What the hell was that for,_ Jean mouthed at him while reading the message in the note.

Eren huffed and turned his attention back to his papers again. It was a miracle the professor hadn't caught on to the riot yet.

An origami paper plane happened to land next on his desk, skidding to a stop beside Armin's elbow.

The blond tried to take it away but Eren lunged for it in time.

This one was a quote from Shakespeare.

**_Bless thee, Bottom. Bless thee. Thou art translated._**

Eren slammed his hands on the surface of the desk and he stood up, stunning everyone. Turning around, he gave the back benchers a feral, manic smile.

'Are you kidding me? I have topped more number of times than you guys could ever get laid in a lifetime. Next time you're jerking yourself off on your fingers, dwell on that, you creeps!'

His outburst resulted in a heavy silence. Everyone in the amphitheatre stared at him in the uncanny mix of awe and disgust. Armin facepalmed himself, sinking deeper into his seat. Eren was aware of the professor slamming his book shut. The man with the goatee took off his glasses.

'J'ai le regret de vous informer. But you're definitely not topping _my_ class, Mr. Jaeger. Can I ask you to leave?'

He stared at the man in disbelief.

'But sir, they started-'

'Mr. Jaeger, I asked you to leave!'

Eren picked up his backpack in a fit of fury and did as he was told. Armin gave a heavy sigh and caught hold of his sleeve. _Eren, just apologize to the man and be done with it_, the blond pleaded with him. But no, Eren was done apologizing. He freed himself from Armin's hold and stalked down the aisle, glaring at everyone in the room.

The brunette passed Jean's desk, glaring daggers at the taller man.

'This is all _your_ fault, horseface. You better fix this,' he told Jean before walking out of the classroom.

..-..

It was a small bedroom in a rundown inn of Maria with blue paint peeling off from the walls. The windows were boarded up and there was a cistern smell in the air, curiously mixed with the scent of eucalyptus. Even in his foggy consciousness, he was aware of the missing Helumbary, the missing welcome bark from Krobe and the absence of mischievous, lanky arms eager to wrap around him. But there was freedom here instead. A freedom that was hard to place among the shades of white and black.

Levi opened one narrow eye, trying to get his bearings together. He grimaced at the filth and disarray of this strange but homely place. Everything about the room looked patched up from the gingham curtains to the creaking floorboards. In the balcony, there were two broken pots- a cactus and a thorny shrub were struggling to grow inside the ceramic. The false ceiling had cobwebs in the corners. Clean, must clean, was the silent urge in his head. But Levi felt numb.

Someone peered over him.

A woman with red hair plaited around one shoulder. She wore a long apron and was chewing on a pencil in her mouth. He almost didn't recognize her because of her baby bump and the absence of her pig tails.

Isabel.

Isabel Magnolia.

Or Izzie like they used to call her when she was younger.

Her green eyes were lit up in concern. Green, he mused in silence. Green like… so many things he didn't want to remember right now.

Izzie said something. When he didn't hear her, she leaned forward to whisper.

'Welcome home, hermano,'she greeted brightly. She sounded peachy just like Petra. 'It's been such a long time. How are you feeling?'

There was a furrow in the man's thin eyebrows. Levi raised a finger, motioning for Isabel to put her ear to his mouth. She did as was asked.

_Like crap_, he whispered into her ear.

The redhead smiled brightly and gave a giggle of amused laughter. 'You shall reap what you sow. Farlan told me about the stunt you pulled,' her expression changed to a sharp glare. 'If you want to live among us, never ever try that again, big bro.'

His narrow gaze softened.

_Point taken. And you look like a fat cow, _he whispered back, wheezing with every word.

That comment seemed to vex her. 'For goodness sake, I'm carrying a child. What else do you expect, you insensitive prick?' she said, waggling a finger in his face. 'You are blunt as ever. That part about you hasn't changed at all.'

Levi gave a small smile and a curt nod in understanding.

Isabel shook her head, still looking peeved. She glanced down at her figure and scowled at it. 'If someday, you like a woman enough to father her child, pray don't tell her she looks like a cow. Doesn't help with the self-esteem, you know.'

There was that awkward moment in their conversation. Levi didn't know what he ought to reply and thankfully, he was saved the trouble. For there was a chuckle from the other end of the room. Farlan's head emerged out of his cloak's hood. He had been sitting in the shadows of the boarded up windows, almost submerged in the darkness itself. He met Isabel's green eyes with mischief in his own.

'Oh, I never told you, Izzie? Levi… doesn't swing _that _way. Or should I say, our leader takes a remarkable interest in young, angry, earthborn males-'

_Church_, hissed Levi in warning. _One more word and I swear I will slice you-_

Farlan put up his hands in defeat but drew back into his wreath of shadows, still laughing at his joke.

Isabel watched Levi with a new light in her green eyes.

'And here I thought you were _asexual_, Rivaille. So, where is this lucky man who could melt even _your _cold, frigid heart?' she said, clearly amused.

Levi shrugged.

_Home, _the grey eyed man muttered, feeling drowsy under the weight of drugs. _Where the brat belongs._

His eyelids felt heavy.

He heard Isabel shuffle near him and soon, Levi felt a warm, wet rag on his forehead.

'You're tired. Sleep as long as you want, big bro. You will need it,' Izzie told him; running her fingers through his sweaty, raven hair. 'And thank you for coming back.'

Levi listened well and his breathing evened out as he drifted back to drug induced slumber.

There was a loud knock on the tavern door below and Isabel heard the sharp intake of breath from the man in the shadows. Church looked agitated, his hand moving to the gun in his holster. Isabel shook her head stoutly in refusal. _No, not here. There shall be no violence under my roof. _

Farlan made a face of displeasure. 'I should have smashed his Gale connection sooner,' Church said, pointing to the ruins of a pocket watch on the bedside table. 'It was a grave mistake on my part.'

'You are being paranoid. I'll go check the front door, Farlan,' Isabel tried to placate him. 'Relax... I'm sure it's just a friend,' the woman told him, though her nerves were jittery as well.

She closed the door to the spare bedroom and walked down the stairs gingerly. At the foot of the stairwell, she gave the go-ahead sign to Magnum who stood waiting by the door. Her lover yanked open the door and they found a man in full uniform of the Trost Military Police standing on the steps. There was an armed android next to him, silently waiting instructions. Intimidating with its spotless, smooth varnish of metal, it surveyed them and was probably running background checks on the couple.

With his cruiser parked on the front road, the man and his humanoid companion stuck out like a sore thumb in the otherwise rundown neighborhood of the inn.

'Military Police,' the man said for an introduction, not bothering with his name. 'There was an accident near here. I'm doing routine inquiries. Know anythin' about it?'

Magnum gave a laugh. 'Accidents are always happening in Maria, officer. Why would the State care about this one among the hundreds dying every day?'

The soldier scowled and brought up a small totem pole. He flicked a switch on it and a 3D projection appeared. It was a profile of the man they'd rescued days earlier, the same man who was recuperating in the bedroom upstairs but that was supposed to be a secret. The soldier read out the details of the man. 'Deceased was a PeaceCorp. Head of Special Operations Squad. Corporal Rivaille Levi. Know anythin' about him?'

Magnum shook his head.

'Think well before you answer. Don't be hasty, son.'

Magnum said no, he still had no clue.

The soldier gave a 'tch' and signaled to the android beside him. The armed droid struck its arm out without warning and slammed Magnum into the door frame. The young man doubled over from the pain but didn't resist against the assault. One never resisted the Titan Army. Atleast not in the open. He gave a warning glance towards Isabel. _Go_, he urged her. _Warn them._

Izzie stood her ground, staring wide eyed at the door. Her attention wavered between the droid and the soldier. Who was the greater enemy here, Isabel wondered frantically.

'By Ness, I hate dealing with the scum of Maria,' grumbled the soldier, looking around the inn scornfully. He turned to Isabel.

'Step aside, harlot. I need to check the rooms.'

Izzie snarled. 'We already told you… we know nothing. And there is _no one_ here. '

The soldier gave her a caustic frown.

'And yet, Gale reported our target's last presence to be somewhere around here. Are you telling me _you _are smarter than our intelligence network, redhead?'

Isabel said nothing because she caught the look of warning from Magnum. '_Go_,' he urged her wordlessly.

She shook her head.

'There is no one else here, officer, except for amante and me. Can't keep up business with your people threatening our guests all the time.'

'Pfft. I'll repeat one last time, girlie. Step aside. I want to check the upper landing.'

'And I am telling you! It's a _mistake_.'

'I SAID step aside, whore!'

But Isabel wouldn't budge.

The soldier shoved her against the railing of the staircase and kicked her in the knees, making her come buckling down. The man smirked as he watched Isabel blink back tears of pain. She wringed her hands into her apron's fabric, her palms resting on the unborn child.

The soldier smirked. 'I could do so much worse, harlot. To that _thing_ inside you. Why do you scum bother with procreation when the end is nigh? You fuckers keep complaining about there not being enough food but you bring it upon yourselves, filthy scum.'

Isabel watched helplessly as the man began climbing the stairs.

No, she couldn't risk losing _hermano_. Not when he had finally come back to them. She pulled out the pencil from the pockets of her apron and ascended the stairs after him. One strike. That was all she needed. But the man had bristled past the locked doors, stopping at Levi's room, with his wrinkled hand on the rusty knob. He turned the knob and it creaked open.

The soldier entered in a beat.

Isabel raised the pencil in her hand, wondering if she should stab the man's eye out first.

She was saved the trouble.

Because the soldier looked around and made a low sound of discontent.

And she understood why.

The room was empty.

Completely deserted.

The man from the Trost Military Police gave a hard look around the empty space.

'Well, what do you know… no one here. Guess Gale screwed up again.'

Izzie quickly buried the pencil in her apron again, before the man caught sight of her holding it.

'I told you, didn't I? ' the redhead mumbled, hiding her own surprise. There was not a trace of the IV drip, the head compress or the blood soaked bandages. The bed was empty and so was the chair leaning against the boarded window. Her green eyes shifted to the balcony where the curtains fluttered with the cold breeze of Titan's desert land.

Isabel understood and was relieved.

The man in the colours of the Military Police rummaged through his pockets. He brought the totem pole out again and flicked on the projection of Levi's profile. 'D. E. Lawrence reporting. Body charred beyond recognition on crash site,' he quietly observed. 'Ammunition and personal belongings identified. Fingerprints match. Last trace of decedent's router could not be determined though. Levi, Rivaille- Deceased,' the man closed the log and dropped the object back into his pocket.

He gave Isabel a condescending look.

'Titan Prevails. Good day, harlot.'

..-..

The clock struck nine in the blue green world of Earth. Jean Kirstein walked into the crowded dining hall of Sylvan University. He was going to do something unusual that night, something he'd never _ever_ done before. On hindsight, this last week was turning out to be a whole week of_ firsts_ for him. The first time he'd tried to help someone by volunteering as a scribe. The first time he had actually stalked someone. The first time he had to sneak back into dorm as if he were returning from a date or somethin'. The first time he let a Titan droid go without annihilating it to wire and metal. Again, all for that _someone_.

T'was the season of firsts.

And tonight, there was going to be another first. Instead of joining his usual gang of the influential and the cool folks, he chose to go to _their _table. The table of the dorks.

Eren Jaeger was digging a spoon into his pudding halfheartedly; his other hand scratched the empty space around his collarbone. The blond fellow Arlert was reading _again_ and Armin looked over his shoulder every minute as if he expected an avalanche of paper balls to hit them any time. Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse were placing bets on what was to appear on tomorrow's lunch menu.

Jean did not sit down with these weirdoes.

Instead, he caught Connie's arm and gave Sasha an apologetic smile.

'Sorry, Sasha. But can I borrow your boyfriend? I gotta do something.'

'Oh, hey Jean. Gotta do what?' Connie echoed, puzzled.

Jean smirked.

'_This_,' he said for an answer, grabbing hold of the baldhead's chin and drew him inward. Connie was like a deer caught in headlights as Jean proceeded to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on the boy's lips. Jean kissed the poor chap hard and obscenely loud. And he made sure every soul sitting in that giant dining hall could see and hear every bit of that malicious lip lock.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Connie shrieked, pushing him away when he felt Jean's tongue slip in. 'What the hell, Kirstein! Ewww! Gross!' the shorter boy blurted out, grabbing his throat and gagging in reflex.

A silence hung in the air. Everyone was watching the table of the dorks.

Jean wiped the saliva from his own lips and turned to Eren.

'I hope that makes it _even_ now,' said Jean grimly. He gave a carefree shrug before sauntering off, leaving an astounded audience in his wake.

'W…What the hell happened just now?' Eren asked the blond sitting beside him.

Armin gave an involuntary shudder and turned his attention back to his book.

'Jean _effing_ Kirstein, buddy. That's what happened,' the saint noted sagely.

* * *

Notes~

Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia are from the Levi Spin Off manga No Regrets. Not the same characterization though.


	34. Friday Night Blues

Chapter-34- Friday Night Blues

~.~

Carla Jaeger was sitting with her back to the bedpost. She had been watching the crescent moon in melancholy when she heard a sound pierce the silence of evening. Something hit a wall and soon, there was a shadow where the moon had once been. For a moment, Carla looked afraid... wondering if the dark shapes of her mind had become a physical manifestation. She grabbed her covers and wrapped them around herself in fright. But then, tan, lean fingers clasped the window sill, curling around the edges and Carla found her son climbing through the opening.

'Eren...?' she uttered in puzzlement.

Her son dusted himself, tucked his heavy backpack in a corner and straightened up. Giving her one of those cheerful, dopey smiles of his, Eren padded to her bedside. He bent to kiss her on the crown of her forehead and sat down beside her elbow.

Eren gave a nod.

'Of course, it's me. Had to take the shortcut. Did I... scare you, mom?' he asked, worry set in his tone.

Eren was wearing a slim blue jacket and chinos, a green parka was strewn carelessly over one shoulder. The bandages of his right arm were gone and Carla was relieved to see him whole again. But the recovery was only superficial. There was still that lingering sorrow in his expressive eyes, buried deep in his soul and Eren tried hard to hide that emotion from her. But Carla could see it. Because if there was one thing mothers were good at, it was reading between the lines and seeing through masked faces. Watching him against the moon and the dim lighting of her room, Carla was amazed at how much he had really grown up. She caught his handsome face and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see her only offspring even at this late hour.

'Yes, you did, you punk. You gave me an awful fright.'

'Sorry,' Eren rued in apology and pointed to the bland clock on the wall, where the short hand showed eight. 'Visiting hours were over. And that crazy nurse Robbins threatened to get a restraining order if I showed up again. I swear to God, that old hag hates me on sight.'

Carla looked at the open window of her second floor ward. 'Eren, how did you even-'

But her son pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. _Don't ask for details_, _mum,_ his expression seemed to plead. Carla didn't like it. How Eren was always keeping secrets. Just like his father used to. It gave her a foreboding sense of ill.

She finally sighed and did not pursue the subject. _If that's what you want._

'What are you even doing here?'

His face lit up in a toothy smile.

'Just wanted to drop by and say hi,' Eren confessed, his turquoise green eyes moved to the grey sweater that lay on the bedside table. 'Whoa. Is that for me? Looks like you're almost done with it.'

Carla smiled, swatting his hand away as he tried to reach for it.

'No, not yet. Patience, Eren.'

..-..

'Hey Jaegermeister.'

'Yeah, horseface?'

'It's a Friday Night.'

'Thanks for stating the obvious, Kirstein. So?'

'We're at the movies.'

'Uh huh.'

'Just you and me. Isn't that kind of... pathetic?'

Eren turned to look at the man beside him sharply. There was a teasing mirth in Eren's voice when he spoke.

'Feel free to hit on any ladies who might be stupid enough to listen to you. I'm not going to stop you. Or if you feel like smooching Connie again, I can call him, you know-'

Jean flicked the side of the brown head, who was grinning wide and far. Glowering in the silence, the boy with the long face crossed his arms and leaned back against the dark lit corridor. He watched the low hanging, romantic lights mutedly. He ran a hand through his hair, frizzing it in the frustration of all this waiting. They were in the middle of a stakeout operation in the lounge of Mardis Theatre, unnoticed by the roving crowd of moviegoers around them. Some hovered before the bright-lit posters, making plans, pointing out their favourite actors and gossiped about that 'cutie' in the ticket line.

He could have been _that_ 'cutie', darn it.

Jean scratched his nose and cast a glance at the brunette next to him. Both had their green parka on. He wondered what the civilians thought when they saw the PeaceCorp emblem. What did the Wings of Freedom mean to the common bystander? Logo of a varsity, a baseball team or a Guerrilla Che fad? What did people think when they saw two guys waiting out in the shadows, murmuring between themselves.

From the nasty look Jean received from one of the theatre's employees, he had an inkling of what people might be thinking. He assumed it would be the same thought running through the brilliant minds of Sylvan University from tomorrow.

'You do realise I pulled that stunt with Connie to get the homophobes off your back,' Jean pointed out magnanimously.

Eren growled.

'Oh yeah? And _whose_ fault was that in the first place?'

Another awkward moment in their conversation together. Granted, Jaeger had a point there.

There was a long pause before Eren shook his head and acknowledged it.

'... Thanks, man.'

'Don't mention it.'

'But if you still have the hots for Connie, I can-'

'Dammit, Jaeger. Shut the hell up.'

Eren grinned and gave a furtive nod. Jean noticed how he looked tired. The boy blinked blearily and began to doze off with his head drooping on his chest. Jean caught the collar to his hood and straightened the brunette, shaking him awake. _Hey. Don't nap on duty_, Jean cautioned. Eren pressed a hand over his red eyes. 'Sorry,' he uttered. 'I haven't... slept for the last couple of nights. It's taking a toll. So, what were we talking about?'

Jean smirked.

'I was telling you how pathetic the life of a PeaceCorp is. And you were offering to buy me a drink in consolation.'

Eren frowned at the man beside him. 'I'm pretty sure you made that up just now.'

Jean gave a wicked smile but didn't refute it.

There was a lull in their banter. Eren took to staring at the polished tiles under their feet while Jean was left watching the milling crowd of teenagers, young folks and brats again. God, he hated the normal folks. How Jean hated the fact that he wasn't one of them. He seemed to spend all his life questioning the choices of yesterday. Like why did he have that burrito for dinner, knowing well he was going to regret the outcome? Kirstein turned to give Eren a searching glance.

What worried Eren, he was curious to know. What was Eren Jaeger's most heinous secret?

He had an inkling on what it could be.

'Tell me something, Eren. Who was... _he_? That other guy in the picture?' Jean finally asked the keeper beside him.

It was a question that had been eating him away for days. Ever since he saw the Polaroid.

Eren stiffened.

'No one,' came the swift reply.

Jean gave a long sigh and snorted.

'You seriously expect me to believe that?'

Jean watched the side of Eren's face. The brunette looked downcast with his shoulders slumped and his hands buried in the pockets of his chino.

'Can't you just drop it?' the boy asked grimly.

Jean clicked his tongue, raising the bait. 'I see. You liked him that much, huh? You guys broke up... or something?'

There was a heavy silence again as if the unsaid weight of Eren Jaeger's secrets were pulling him down with it.

'_Like_,' Eren echoed in a wistful manner. 'Break up, top, bottom, 69, missionary, doggie, faggot, gay, Faeger... People are always giving names to my relationship. Anything to make it sound rotten, cheap, disgusting and filthy,' Eren said, his voice rising and the boy struggled to keep his choked voice from shaking. He curled his fingers into fists and buried them under the elbows. 'But what the hell do people know. Words can't describe what we had.'

Jean's hazel eyes flickered to his fellow peacekeeper. This was the closest Eren had come to spilling and Jean urged him on thoughtlessly. 'And what was that?' the ashbrown asked.

'Trust,' Eren replied, holding up his right hand and looking forlorn at the fingers. Or at one finger in particular. The ring finger was void of its silver band and ever since the feeling of sense and touch had returned to that right arm of his, Eren found himself twisting the impressions of the missing ring.

'Trust?' Jean prodded.

'Yeah... Trust. Vows. _Home_. And that jerk broke all of it.'

Eren turned to the tide of movie goers. He was aware of the lost look on Jean's face.

He gave a long sigh that mingled with the noise of the crowd.

'I married him,' Eren finally confessed. He didn't stop to catch the look of shock on Kirstein's face. 'I married him. Like the impulsive idiot that I am, yeah I did. Because I trusted him and thought we could make this work. It didn't matter if we were part of different worlds. It didn't matter to me if he was a Titan, a guy, an older man, someone who believed ruthlessly in discipline, neatness and the fucking order of the universe while I was a mess, a raging beast, and a troublemaker... even an annoying brat to him. But you know what, he watched over me. He's saved me so many times I've lost count. I don't know if it was out of love or his sense of duty. All I know is... Levi was home. He gave me a home when everything else in my life was breaking apart. It was like building a house of cards. It didn't matter that I couldn't do all the normal, fun stuff people get to do on this side. Like go to a movie... a dinner date, a drive under the stars. Or just hold hands,' Eren took a deep breath, his green eyes tracing his shoe laces. 'Heck, there were so many things I wanted to show him right here. The ocean, the mountains, the rain, the green forests. Even a goddam real dog. Levi has never seen any of it. And that asshole promised me he would. Hell, every time I returned back here, I worried if I'd see the jerk's face again. I didn't know if I'd live with myself if something... if something were to happen to him. When I am not there by his side.'

Eren paused, his voice having broken after that long rambling monologue.

Jean saw him rub his nose against a sleeve.

Eren wasn't done. 'Those bastards in class... They ask me if I was _doing _him in those six months I spent away. Yeah, sure I _did_ him,' Eren admitted with a sardonic chuckle. His laugh sounded coarse and vindictive. 'But that's not the reason I went back. That's not the reason I am a PeaceCorp. I carried the worlds so I could make sure my home was safe and sound. So that... he was safe and sound. You asked me if I liked him, Jean? There's your answer. Call it whatever name you want but I can't go back home anymore,' Eren swallowed the knot in his throat. 'Fuck, after all that, I can't even hate him. He knew that. And I think... he did lie to me. He did sell me to the State. He did break my heart. But he also lied about the fact that he didn't believe in _us_. And you've got no idea how much I hate myself for believing it and leaving him behind.'

And then, there were the tears again, making their wily comeback.

Eren clasped a hand over his face, feeling vulnerable before that childhood rival of his.

Jean felt uncomfortable and gave the man his privacy. He flicked the baseball hat off a passing kid. The brat didn't notice the airlift and Jean tucked it on Eren's head, lowering the flap over the tears.

Eren froze in surprise.

'Thanks,' the brunette mumbled.

'Yeah, not doing it for you. You just look ugly when you cry, suicidal bastard.'

'...Sure,' Eren thanked him again.

A long moment passed and Jean cleared his throat, determined to change the subject.

'So, is something going to breach the gateway or not? I'm getting restless here. What were our orders again?'

Eren took off the baseball cap and stuffed it into his pocket. His eyes were still wet but he pressed the oblique button on his comm.. and replayed the message. Gale's automated voice rang out in the corridor.

'Check gateway point forty two. Mardis Theatre. Transgressions observed on 14th and 16th between eleven pm and two am. Suspected to be a base model of INXbot series.'

'INXbot? The sexdroids?' Jean asked, sounding fascinated.

Eren shook his head gloomily. 'No, that's INSbot. These are harmless aerial scavengers. It could be an aberrant gone haywire. Can't say.'

The peacekeepers settled into a mellow silence. It didn't last long because their wrist watches beeped simultaneously.

Eren and Jean exchanged knowing looks.

'Guess our movie date is finally here,' said Eren, wiping the wet trails from his cheeks.

..-..

Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein prided themselves in being adept keepers, the best of their own divisions (not really) but they ran into their first hurdle sooner than they'd have liked. They could have taken on an INXbot, even a INSbot, or an armoured Titan together. But the invader of Gateway forty two had concealed itself in the one place these two young men couldn't get in. Or any guy, as a matter of fact.

The Ladies Room.

'What a bummer. You sure it's inside there?' Jean asked Eren, who was running coordinates on Gale.

The brunette nodded, his familiar spirit having returned. 'Positive. And stop breathing down on me.'

Jean was cross. 'Fucking voyeur. What the hell is it doing in the ladies room? Taking a piss? Couldn't it pick a movie to watch or something?' Jean sighed and snapped his fingers. 'Okay, here's the deal, Jaeger,' the taller man announced with all seriousness. 'Get in there and do your duty. Prove to your motherland what a good soldier you are. I'll, uh, cheer you from out here.'

Eren gave him a sceptic glance. 'So not happening. If you haven't noticed, horseface, I'm not a girl. Nor do I have a spare vagina.'

'Someone's gotta do it.'

'Not gonna be me.'

And so, the two PeaceCorps waited out in the lobby, arguing over who looked better in a dress and a wig. After the lapse of twenty minutes and since the INXbot did not seem to be emerging out of its den and no women seemed to be lurking inside either, the two keepers decided to hazard their chances and entered the room together.

The toilets were empty... which was a mixed blessing. There were no women hovering before the mirrors and talking shit behind each other's back. The bad news? There didn't seem to be any Titan invaders either.

'What the hell,' Jean cursed under his breath while Eren glared at a loose roll of tissue paper in one stall. To make matters worse, they heard a noise. Not the whirr of a droid machine but something more sinister that sent the boys into panic.

It was the giggle of a herd of women and it was approaching them.

'Fuck,' said Jean, eloquent as always. He caught Eren's sleeve and pulled the two of them into the last cubicle hurriedly. And it was in the nick of time for they heard the door swing open and close. Feet shuffled into the room, the sound of stilettos and hyena like screeching laughter filled the air while the two PeaceCorps stood huddled in a space clearly not meant for two.

'Horseface, your breath stinks,' Eren whispered.

'I don't think that's me. And quiet, the banshees might hear us.'

Eren grinned despite their awkward situation. The two stood facing each other, keeping one knee bent on the cubicle wall so no one got suspicious over the two pairs of feet visible below the door flap.

The women's conversation was oddly...edifying. They talked about their boyfriends, girlfriends, about who was hitting on whom, about which eye shadow went best with that particular shade of a tank top. Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein came to the silent conclusion that the true aliens of their world were perhaps not the Titans.

But girls.

Yep, definitely the girls.

Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

He looked up to ask Jean how long they were planning to stay cooped up inside.

But Jean was looking at him intently.

'Hey, what's with that look?' Eren asked quietly, suspicion lacing his whisper.

Jean reached out with a hand, caught Eren's chin firmly and held it in place. 'Sshh,' the taller boy said.

'J-Jean?'

But the ashbrown hushed him and leaned forward.

Going paler than a sheet of ice, Eren placed his hands flat on the other man's chest and tried to shove him off. Warning bells were already ringing in his head.

'Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing? I'm married-'

There was a sharp movement and he caught the glint of the blade. There was an audible crack. Jean had pierced the wall next to Eren's left ear with his zirconium steel in one clean dig. Jean released Eren's chin and the brunette hissed in relief, twisting his neck to find a rather small, tennis ball sized droid spider perched on the wall. He watched it convulse, the blade having sliced it into two.

There was another audible thud as the thing fell to the floor. It landed between their feet and exploded in a flurry of fume and sparks.

Almost immediately, the smoke detectors were set off and the water sprinklers came sputtering down.

Eren and Jean scrambled out of the cubicle, only to find themselves facing a mob of hostile women.

'Peeping Toms! Ewwww! PERVERTS! Get OUT!'

Under the rain of water and high heels, Eren decided he didn't really like this new partner of his.


	35. That Other Guy

Chapter-35- That Other Guy

~.~

It had been three days since Hanji told him about Levi's disappearance. Three days since she called. And now, he couldn't reach anybody on the comm. Not a single soul. Petra and Oluo did not return his messages, Ird and Gunther were still recovering in hospital, Hanji was caught in the middle of an investigation and Moblit had no idea what was going on (though he did offer his heartfelt condolences). Eren didn't know what the condolences were for and before he could ask the man to explain, Gale terminated the connection.

_Stupid, scheming network._

It seemed strange how everyone was avoiding him. It was an irony since this was exactly what he had wished for from the very beginning. A complete disconnect from all things 'Titan'. And yet, now that he was as separated from their world as he could be, his mind was constantly travelling back. To the world with the moonless sky. To the skyscraper world where darkness reigned. To the world where he once had a home in the warm fold of someone's arms. And to the world where that _someone_ was a short tempered, moody Corporal.

Eren ran a hand through his hair and tapped the oblique button on his wristwatch for the eleventh time. He tried for Hanji again. Just one more time. _Please, please reply, Hanji. And I swear I won't bother you again._

But there was no answer.

Why were they all avoiding him? Were they keeping something from him?

Eren wondered if the squad was still mad at him... about leaving the way he did. Yeah, that must be it. He must have pissed them off. Maybe the squad had contrived this whole 'Levi is missing' propaganda to make him come back. He could see them doing it, Oluo being the potential mastermind of such a cheap, dirty scheme like that.

All it would take was one call to confirm it.

All he had to do was ask Gale to connect him to Levi. And he would have the answers himself.

Yet, Eren couldn't muster the courage to.

Because calling that jerk, meant admitting that Eren was still in love with that asshole.

And maybe, that wasn't even the real reason. What Eren was really afraid of ... was hearing the silence at the other end.

And so, Eren sat on the floor in his dorm room, broiling in his own stew. His brown hair was unkempt, there was stubble growing again and his eyes were bloodshot. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was surrounded by mountains of laundry. He was wearing the same slacks and sweatshirt for the past three days, something which Armin had hinted at breakfast every single morning.

From somewhere deep within the pile of clothes, there emerged a menacing bark. And he could hear yet another shirt being mauled to shreds.

Eren sighed, pressing a hand over his eyes in deep anguish.

'Krobe, I swear to God... if you keep this up, I will pack you into a cardboard box and toss you over a bridge.'

It was an effective threat because the dog whined and ceased its vengeful battle with a maroon shirt. It emerged out of a corner, wagging its metallic tail in defeat. Krobe ventured over to Eren and sat down obediently at his feet. It looked up at the young peacekeeper and gave him a sad, doleful stare.

Eren gave a soft sigh and tickled it under one ear. 'Don't look at me like that, you dope. Look, I'm sorry... I'm just angry,' said Eren. 'And I know you did nothing wrong,' he said, grabbing hold of a baseball and chucking it at the wall. He watched the ball bounce twice before it returned to his right hand. He flexed his fingers.

His nerves had recovered and his reflexes were as good as new. Atleast, there was one silver lining in all this mess.

Krobe watched the bouncing ball, mesmerized.

It was at that moment when the door to his dorm room creaked open.

Eren leapt to attention, shoving Krobe into hiding. How did he forget to lock the door?

He relaxed when he saw who the visitor was.

Jean stood in the doorway.

'Yo,' the ashbrown greeted with a raised hand. Dressed in his usual olive green jacket and jeans, he scrunched up his nose at the decor of Eren's room. 'Nice room,' he observed shrewdly.

'Fuck. It's just you, horseface,' Eren said, flopping down on his bed. 'Can't you knock? Oh wait, that's what decent human beings do. And you're obviously not one.'

Jean made a little amused sound at the back of his throat.

'Why? You were jacking off?'

Eren gave his fellow PeaceCorp a look of utter disgust. He allowed Krobe to come out of hiding and tossed the baseball towards it.

Eren scowled at the guy in the doorway. 'Get your head out of the gutter, will you? And what are you doing here, horseface? We don't have any assignments today.'

Jean shook his head.

'No, we don't. I was just wondering what you were doing tonight.'

Eren smirked and allowed a chuckle to slip out. He wrenched the ball free from the droid's paws and turned to Jean. There were never enough chances to tease the other man and Eren grabbed at the opportunity.

'Why? You gonna ask me out on a date, Kirstein?' Eren joked.

Jean met Eren's eyes, his expression deadpan serious.

'Yeah, I am.'

..-..

In the narrow crisscrossing alleys of Maria, what Trost was inclined to call the land of make do, peddlers and suboptimal human beings, a market flourished like a living, breathing, wild creature. Some called it a black market, though Maria's bazaars were more colourful and boisterous than the electronic malls of the city of Trost. There were no surveillance cameras here capturing every move of the denizens. There were no android security guards posted at every nook and corner. There were no artificial lights streaming from the heavens, pretending to be a second sun. There was no Military Police breathing down your neck.

And most important of all, there was no Gale.

What there was... was Freedom. Music and laughter; street fights and bartering. This freedom from the State was intoxicating. Like marijuana. Like crystal meth. Like LSD. But like an exotic drug, it came with a heavy price. A price that went by the names of 'underground syndicates' and 'organised crime'.

There was a graffiti on a brick wall, spray painted by delinquents in red aerosol.

'_Welcome to Hell_

_Stick around_

_Itz Better than Heaven_

_Most of the time.'_

Two cloaked men passed a shop manned by an elderly lady. She wore a yellow bandana over her head and was dusting her wares, eyeing the weather outside warily. Desert storms were regular visitors to the desolate world of Titan. And desert storms were bigger bullies than the State, since they were both unpredictable and unwanted outside the walled cities. The woman was stout across her midsection and was forever scowling at a little boy standing outside her shop, under the red awning. The child looked longingly at the old comic books on display and despite chasing him away thrice in the last one hour, the twerp always returned to gaze yearningly at the merchandise. He wanted to read them, she knew. From the sight of his rags and tattered clothes, she doubted if the brat even knew how to read.

'No money, no touching,' the woman reminded the boy.

The boy did not say anything.

'Can you read, rugrat? Did your momma ever teach you the letters?' the woman sneered at him.

The cloaked men had walked uninterrupted through Maria's bazaar. And it was only before this quaint little shop did the shorter of the men stop, having heard the little exchange. The woman's button eyes lit up at the prospect of a potential customer. She ignored the boy and curtsied to the gentleman. Because the man wore an immaculate white shirt underneath and a cravat to boot, all signs of nobility. Though what would the elite be doing in Maria was something she couldn't really answer.

The man did not greet her back. Instead, he ventured close to the glass shelves on display. His friend did not look happy about the pit stop but ceded.

The one wearing the cravat pulled back his hood. He would have been more handsome if not for his brooding, quiet aura. He had a clean, shaved undercut with straight dark hair framing his pale features. This man pointed to the objects in her glass display.

'What is all this junk?' he asked, his crudeness surprising her.

'Ooooh, these? Got it from a rebel siege on a State vehicle. These were rejects from Titan's archives. Trinkets and oddities. All those things they smuggled from Earth but found them to be too useless for recordkeeping.'

'Earth,' the man said, his voice sounding strange. His eyes almost softened.

The taller man beside him drew his hood back and joined the raven head. He had cropped blond hair and his face was rather familiar to the lady. The elderly woman's eyes lit up at the opportunity of making a double sale. Were the Gods of Nyse and Mael finally shining down upon her?

Farlan Church picked up a snow globe and shook it, watching the flakes dance in the glass globe. There was a snowman wearing a red scarf, with a carrot for a nose and happy looking black eyes.

'Useless junk,' Church remarked, putting the globe down. 'Let's go, Captain.'

But the man beside him refused to budge.

Levi was staring at a mask hanging innocuous at the back of the shop. It was an unusual mask with an ever changing pattern of ink blots for a face. There were no slits for the eyes or the mouth. But the material looked like one could breathe through it without discomfort.

Farlan followed his gaze.

'What's that?' Church asked the woman.

The curly haired shopkeeper scratched her head. 'I wish I knew. My late husband called it something. It was a funny name, wait, it's on the tip of my tongue-'

'Rorschach,' someone answered.

That someone was surprisingly Levi.

Farlan's head snapped to him in amazement. 'Wait. Raw what?'

Levi didn't repeat the name and that strange wistful expression returned to him.

'Yes, Rorschach,' the lady chirped on his behalf. 'Some sort of a comic book hero for the Earthborns. My late husband was a fan.'

Farlan caught the appearance of a small smile on Levi's lips. It barely tugged at the edges before disappearing into the furrows of a grim line. As if Rivaille had forced some memory into the back of his mind. Before Farlan could ask what Levi was thinking, the shorter man rummaged through his pockets, drew out two neat bills of Titan's treasury and placed it on the counter top.

'I will take it,' he told her. 'How much?'

The lady was elated. 'Two quid, it will be.'

She hurried to the back of the shop, unhooked the mask and brought it to him.

'You have odd taste, my dear man. But here you go.'

At the exact same moment, she saw the small boy from before sneaking across the aisle and grabbing hold of a book from the shelf. He tried to stuff it in his pants discreetly but the woman lunged at him.

'YOU THIEF! PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!' she proceeded to catch the boy's ears and boxed them until the urchin yelped in pain.

'Let go! Let go! You're hurting me!' he wailed, swatting at her hands.

A pale hand caught her wrist, drawing her away from the child. The elderly woman found the raven haired man staring at her in annoyance. The distraction was all that the little boy needed to wrench free and scuttle away like a mouse fleeing into the gutters.

'Look at what you did! He took off with the book!' the woman cursed. 'How am I supposed to run business if-'

The brooding man drew up one hand to silence her. He reached into his pocket and extracted another neat bill of the Titan Treasury.

'Here, another quid,' he said, stuffing it into her hand. 'That should cover your loss.'

Turning to the blond man beside him, Levi nodded and they left the quaint little shop of Maria, leaving the elderly woman wealthier by three quid. But they left her astounded, very much astounded indeed.

'What's the mask for?' Farlan asked him as they passed out of earshot.

Levi pulled the hood over his head. 'Dead people don't need faces, do they?'

Farlan frowned. 'And what happened with that brat back there? Are you going to turn into a fairy godfather and help every kid on the street?' Farlan asked, looking perplexed.

'No,' replied Levi, keeping his face impassive. 'Just the ones who read comics and shit like that.'

'Why?' asked Farlan, raising an eyebrow.

Levi shook his head, his sharp grey eyes roaming the alley's dirty walls. _Why?_

'No reason, Church. No reason.'

..-..

It wasn't really a date.

It was a night out with the gang of dorks. Just him, Armin, Connie and Sasha. And oh yeah, Jean too. Eren didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that the saint was coming for a late night movie. Or that Jean effing Kirstein was with them. The universe was a chaotic mess and Eren had long stopped trying to figure it out. He sank to his knees, studying his sneakers glumly. What was he even doing outside? He had mountains of laundry and assignments waiting for him in his dorm room. And a very capricious robodog.

They were back at Mardis Theatre, looking at the bright lit posters of movies running on the big screens. Eren had the deep, lingering suspicion that this was all Kirstein's idea. An elaborate setup. But to what purpose?

'How about a romcom?' Sasha suggested, pointing at 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'.

'Sasha, The Hunger Games has nothing to do with romcom ... or _food_, you know,' Connie said, with a roll of his eyes. 'What do you think, Armin?' the boy with the crew cut asked the third of the company.

The blond college student was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His blue eyes shifted from one poster to another. 'I want to see... Hobbit.'

'Hell no,' Springer grunted. 'If I wanted to indulge in dwarves and dragons, I'll go back to high school.'

Connie proceeded to look at Jean and remembering their little, awkward incident from few days earlier, the boy quickly snapped his head towards Eren.

'What about you, Jaeger?'

Eren shrugged.

'Do they still have Titanic?'

'Titanic?'

'Yeah, the one where Jack dies and Rose has to live on without him,' the brunette said gloomily.

Connie rolled his eyes in exasperation. 'Can you... uh, choose something less _prehistoric_?'

There was a pause.

'Romeo and Juliet?' Eren quipped. 'The one where they _both_ die-'

'Dammit, Jaeger!'

Jean raised a hand to placate the bald young man. He caught the lapel to Eren's jacket with the other hand and began pulling him to the ticket counters at the end of the corridor. 'You know what?' Jean said. 'You guys go ahead. I'll take this brat to the R rated movie they are playing in the next hall. It will be an _educational_ experience. Ciao, dipshits.'

Eren's emerald eyes widened.

'Whoa... Whoa... No way. I don't want to watch any R rated movies! Especially not with you,' Eren protested. But Jean wrestled the fellow PeaceCorp into a neck lock, refusing to let him wriggle free. Jean dragged Eren Jaeger down the corridor against the brunette's wishes.

The trio watched the squabbling pair disappear into the crowd.

Connie tugged at Armin's sleeve.

'Hey man, I don't think it's good to leave Eren with that kissing fiend.'

Armin shrugged.

'This was all Kirstein's idea anyway. So, can we decide on a lame movie and be done with it already? I have got a Kinetics thesis to work on, you know. And that little blighter isn't going to write itself.'

..-..

The R rated movie turned out to be horror flick 'The Conjuring'.

_Note to self._

_Kill Jean first thing tomorrow_.

Eren visibly blenched at every uncanny sound, flinched at every ghostly impression and recoiled at every appearance of the creepy doll face. One hour into the movie, he gave up and closed his eyes shut, hoping for the ordeal to end. His fingers were wrapped around the armrest, digging into the velvet.

'Horseface, I hate you. I _seriously_ do,' he muttered under his breath, refusing to see any more of the horror movie.

He heard Jean snicker next to him.

'You can hold my _hand_, you know. If it makes you feel better.'

'Fuck off.'

'And seriously, you're afraid of this? We fight monster machines everyday and you're afraid of a little ghost movie? Jaeger, you are fuckin' adorable.'

'Shut the hell up.'

Eren knew Jean was smiling now.

'I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds this a riot. There is a couple three rows down and man... they're hitting it off.'

Eren sulked in the silence.

_Why, oh God, why was he stuck with this-_

'Look at them,' Jean urged, giving a wolf whistle. 'Man, they're putting on a more entertaining show than the stupid movie. But wait, there is something wrong about the man. Why does he look constipated?'

'Horseface, stop being a disgusting voyeur and give the people some privacy,' Eren said with a shudder.

'But look at them!'

'You're disgusting, Kirstein. I'm not going to-' said Eren, opening his eyes and giving a furtive glance at the couple Jean had pointed out. They were sitting three rows in the back, leeway to the right. He couldn't see the man but the woman had all of Eren's attention. He almost didn't recognise her in the darkness. He almost didn't recognise her without her blond hair pulled into a bun. But the nose gave her away. That thick, bridged nose and face like a Viking woman's.

She had pulled herself into the man's lap and with her hands wrapped around the tall man's head, the woman trailed feather light kisses on his temple. The guy had short dark hair and surprisingly, he didn't look too happy to be at the receiving end of her ministrations. He looked tired, exhausted as if the evening were sapping the energy out of him. Neither of them were interested in the horror show. The reticent young man finally pushed the woman off, grabbed his coat and made to leave. Something had ticked him off.

Eren nudged Jean's shoulder and signalled that they ought to follow.

Jean looked back at him incredulously. 'Oh yeah? Who's the disgusting voyeur now?' Jean asked but the ashbrown didn't protest when he saw the seriousness in Eren's expression.

They watched as the couple traipsed up the steps of the dark chamber, an argument having broken out between them.

Jean and Eren followed, hunched over and crept out into the hallway where the ticket guy gave them a strange look.

But Eren was too caught up with following his targets to pay attention.

Who was that guy with her? An accomplice? A Titan?

He kept to a few steps behind them, close enough to hear their voices and far enough to stay out of sight. He heard fragments of their conversation.

'Bertolt, I'm trying. I have been trying to make this work for the past four years,' he heard the blonde woman say as she pulled the man's arm over her shoulder and helped him walk.

'Let me _go_. I can walk. I'm happy that you're by my side. That is all I want. Nothing more, love,' her lover said, pausing to clasp her loose blond locks in his hand and he kissed her on the forehead. 'Nothing more,' he said again, as if he was trying to convince himself.

The blonde looked agitated. 'It can be fixed. I told you. It's just a little sacrifice.'

'No,' the man said, trying to calm her. 'Enough with the sacrifices.'

Eren almost ran headfirst into a crowd of delinquents but Jean pulled him back in the nick of time.

'Watch where you're going,' Jean hissed at him. 'Who are we following?'

'The girl,' said Eren.

Jean caught the brunette's gaze.

'You know her? A friend of yours? Who is she?'

Eren's eyes were fixed on the blonde woman and he gave an audible snort.

'Her name is Annie Leonhart, Jean. A PeaceCorp just like us. And she is _no_ friend of mine.'

* * *

Notes~

Just a reminder that there are three short prequels to this story. In the following chronological order-

The Brat in the BathTub

Guardian

Twelve Doors to a Blue Green World

Thanks for reading and the reviews (and the shakira tip, anon. :) )


End file.
